Bravery and Submission Part 2
by DreamingoftheRainbow
Summary: The second part of my AU fic for JuicexTig. The Club has gotten used to the odd duo, and now a new problem has risen. Juice's long lost brother has come to Charming, and for what? A dark Ortiz secret that could destroy Juice forever. JuicexTig, AU, M-Slash I do not own SoA or any content herein. All creative license to Sutter.
1. Hey Brother

All eyes were on the older Ortiz brother as he sauntered around the garage, peeking at the different things. He grimaced visibly when he saw the coat hook lined with each member's cut. Jax looked at Juice, scowling. Juice was standing stock still, his arms crossed and his feet parted in the ultimate display of aggression. Jax thought it might be the most masculine he'd ever seen their Puerto Rican brother... If Tig weren't standing next to him, his arm hooked protectively around his waist. "Can we help you?" Clay finally asked, pulling them all out of their lull watching the man. The man smiled. "So rude of me. I'm Jacob Ortiz... I'm Juan Carlos' brother." He went forward and offered his hand. Clay raised an eyebrow. "I thought you had a different name." Was all he said. Jacob shrugged. "Names can be changed. When you work in law a name like Julio isn't very appealing. What about you, Juan? What are you so lovingly called? Is it still whore?" Chibs took a step to the front of their tight standing pack. "I don't know who you are, buddy, but you obviously aren't from around here. I'd watch your fucking tongue." He made a move to push Jacob back. The man leapt back like he'd been touched by fire and brushed he front of his polo with a disgusted expression. "It's okay, Chibby..." Juice said softly, pulling out of Tig's grip to put a hand on Chib's arm. "He's always been mean. It's okay." "No, it fucking isn't." Chibs snapped. "I don't care if this is the fucking King of Puerto Rico. He's not gonna walk in here all high shit and treat one of my fucking brothers like dirt." He spat near Jacob's shiny shoes. "Think again, buddy." Jacob grimaced. He straightened his face then and looked directly at Juice. "A word without your... Posse, by chance? Alone?" He motioned to the car. Juice nodded. He stepped forward and Tig grabbed his arm. Juice gave him a soft look. "Not a chance... Not with the things you've told me." "Tiggy..." He whispered. "No." He reached up and grabbed the short lead under Juice's shirt. "Don't make me do this in public." Juice flushed with embarrassment and pride and nodded. "Sorry, Sir." He breathed. He looked to Jacob. "He's coming... He'll stay outside the car." He looked to Tig, who nodded after a second of consideration. Jacob grimaced. As the three walked toward the car, he spoke. "What, does he own you or something?" "As a matter of fact, yes." "And here I was thinking you got out of the whore lifestyle..." "I'm not a whore anymore. We're in love, we're dating, I'm just submissive... It makes me happy." Jacob grimaced as he slid into the car. Juice sat in the passenger side, leaning on the door. "Why are you here?" "Heard you were in New York. Didn't come see me." "You said you never wanted to see me again. Didn't waste my time." Jacob sighed. "That was a long time ago, Juan." "Seems like just yesterday to me. Why are you here, Julio?" "It's Jacob now." "Whatever. Why are you here? Wanna fuck up this life too? Too bad, they already know I'm a fudge packer, used to be a whore. Dint have much else to use against me." "Juan..." Juice shook his head vigorously. "Know what I found out in New York, Julio?" Jacob shook his head gently. "Who my real father is." "What? How? Who?" Jacob sat up straighter. Juice shook his head. "Like you fucking care. It'll just give you more ammo to use against me." Jacob scowled. "I'm sorry, brother... I didn't mean-" "You're not my brother. You lost that title a long fucking time ago... Fifteen years, actually. Those men you fucking disrespected are my brothers... My family. Fuck off, Jacob." He threw open the door and stormed off, slamming it hard enough to rattle Jacob's teeth. Tig had to rush to keep up with the furious man. He finally caught him and dragged him into a half embrace. "What'd he say?" "Nothing of fucking importance... I don't want him here... Get rid of him... Please." He gave him a look that made Tig snap to immediately, his submissive look, the true one that Juice reserved only for their alone time, when begging truly was necessary. The younger man was bare. Tig knocked on the window. Jacob rolled it down. "You need to leave." "Isn't this a garage? Perhaps I'd like my vehicle serviced." Tig shook his head. "We got a sign up, see? Sorry, it's not in Mexican too... But I'll read it to you. Says we reserve the right to refuse service to anyone. And I'll even be a nice guy. You aren't getting service because you're an asshole, and you're freaking out my brother. Who happens to be my fucking lover. So fuck off." He pushed off the car and walked away, leaving Jacob gaping after him. Tig had to chuckle when he walked into their home. Juice was on the couch, but not like a normal person. The Latino had his bare feet kicked up on the wall behind the back of the couch. He was bent at the middle and had curved his body so his head was still on the couch cushion, but one elbow rested on the coffee table. To top it off, he was nude save for his collar and a pair of boxers, slung low to let his tattoo breathe. His eyes were glued to the tv, his fingers pounding rapidly at the buttons of the Xbox controller as he played one of the war games Tig thought were simply ridiculous. "Gonna say hello?" Juice squeaked and started, dropping the controller. It smacked him on the nose before thumping to the carpet. Juice pulled himself into a normal position and rose, trotting over to Tig to give him a gentle kiss. "Sorry, baby... I didn't expect you to be home so soon..." Tig shook his head and tugged the D-ring of his collar playfully. "No problem. I brought dinner." "Should I dress?" Tig shook his head. "No, I like you like that. Go sit at the table." Juice nodded and trotted to the kitchen. Tig chuckled. That boy shook his ass without trying. He followed him into the kitchen and sat next to him at the bar, pulling out Thai, Juice's favorite. "Even though you got your anniversary gift this morning, I wanted to do something nice for dinner too." Juice blushed. "Thank you, Sir." Tig rubbed the back of his head gently before pushing some of the food over to him. They ate in a comfortable silence, Tig reaching over occasionally to feed Juice. Toward the end of the meal, Juice put his hand on Tig's leg, up high. He gave a playful squeeze. "Can I do something special for you? After dinner?" "Sure, what?" Juice shrugged. "I have a few ideas." Tig smirked and wiped his mouth. "Tell me, Juicy." The younger man flushed. "Well, I noticed... I've noticed a few things in our time together..." He wiped his mouth. "You love when I wash you... So I thought I'd start out with a long shower, or bath if that's what you wanted... Then a massage... Then I'd let you cuff me and do whatever you wanted for the rest of the night." He looked up at Tig with gently, concerned eyes, wanting so badly to please. Tig reached out and stroked Juice's defined cheekbone. "That sounds perfect, babe... Let me clean up the kitchen while you get the bath ready." "Let me do both." Juice nearly begged, grabbing Tig's hands. "Lemme be good to you." Tig smiled, understanding. He pressed a soft kiss to Juice's mouth. The man melted against him immediately, a feeling Tig could never get tired of. He pulled away. "Okay. I'm gonna watch tv?" Juice nodded happily. He watched Tig walk away and set to cleaning the kitchen up. When the bath was ready, Juice slipped into the living room, stifling a chuckle. Tig was passed out on the couch, remote in hand. He slipped silently into the living room and knelt in front of Tig. He used the lightest touches he could muster to undo the man's belt and jeans, gently freeing his shaft from it's confining fabric. He moved forward and began to suckle the flesh, loving the feel of it hardening against his tongue. Tig moaned in his sleep, his hand making a fist and the other dropping the remote to fist against the couch. Juice began to bob his head with vigor when the shaft was to full mast. "Juicy..." Tig breathed. Juice rolled his eyes up to see a sleepy eyed Tig watching him. He smirked around his shaft and took him down his throat, earning fingers biting into the back of his skull. "Fuck..." Tig panted, arching gently into his mouth. Juice pulled away and Tig groaned annoyedly. "Want me to ride you?" Juice whispered against his shaft, and the groan was cut short. "Fuck yes..." He panted. Juice stood and turned his back on Tig, gently pulling his shorts down. Tig felt a hard shiver ripple through him as Juice revealed his ass fully. Tig's favorite plug to use on him was inserted inside him. Juice looked back, his cheeks flushed. "I thought you might like me already ready... So you can be rough..." He whispered. Tig grunted and pulled Juice to him, onto his lap. The younger man cried out when Tig's leg drove the plug a little deeper. "Do I see a ring too?" Tig purred, running his fingers over Juice's throbbing tip. "Mhm..." The Latino was gently rutting himself against Tig's leg. "You've marked me, Sir... I'm yours... I won't cum until you let me..." He took Tig's hand and brought it to cup his balls. "I'll wear it all the time... If you want." Tig shivered, the thought alone making his cock ache more. "We can talk about that... For now, just move so I can get my dick inside you..." His words came in a needy rush. Juice wiggled over, leaning over so Tig could pull out the plug. He slipped inside with only Juice's saliva already on his cock as lube. The Latino cried out happily and began to ride him, his fingers biting in the fabric still covering Tig's knees. The older biker lifted him up, ramming his hips upward to deeply impale Juice on his shaft. He shivered at every pained cry, knowing his submissive lover enjoyed every second. Tig tucked his fingers into the collar, giving it a tug so he could latch his mouth onto Juice's shoulder. He bit and sucked a chunk of flesh as Juice humped him, wild and needy. He held the boy by the stomach and hip, guiding himself deep. He snarled in his ear. "I need to hook a pair of cuffs to that collar." Juice cried out, tossing his head back onto Tig's shoulder. "Anything... I'll let you do whatever you want to me..." He whispered. "I'm yours..." "What part of you?" "All of it..." Juice panted. "My face, my mouth, my neck... My chest, my arms, my hands... My hips and belly... My cock, my ass, my legs, my feet... My heart..." His breath caught. "Use me however you want to... Whenever you want to..." Juice's ass clamped down on Tig's cock and he froze. Tig knew he was having an orgasm, and by the whimpers he could hear, it was hurting because of that cock ring. Tig reached around and began to jerk Juice's cock, making the younger man sob. He could see tears in Juice's eyes. When the orgasm faded, Juice began to ride him hard again, his sobbing cries louder and needier, his whole body sensitive from the orgasm. Tig grabbed his throat. "I'm not gonna let you squirt tonight..." He purred. "Until I'm completely done with you.. And believe me, Pet... I have a lot of things I plan on doing to your ass tonight... You're gonna be drowning in my cum before I even consider letting your dick out of that ring, understand?" "Yes Sir... Please do it, Sir... Punish me..." He smirked a little. "I think I was a bad boy..." "How?" Tig continued to guide his hips down onto his cock. "I watched Jax fuck Ray today... I couldn't help it..." "Did you jerk off?" Juice blushed and nodded. "Yes Sir.." "You fucking slut." Tig's hand tightened on his throat. "I'm gonna beat you for that..." "Please... Please..." Juice begged. Tig's breath caught then and he grabbed Juice's hips, stilling him. He began to rut his hips up and into Juice hard and fast. One final thrust and he released deep inside his lover, a happy grunt on his lips. Juice shivered happily as he was filled. Tig pulled out gently, reaching down to finger his lover with lazy strokes. A knock sounded at the door then and Juice whimpered. Tig smirked and slipped the plug back into him. He tucked himself back into his jeans and Juice pulled on his shorts. Tig rose then and threw open the door. Jacob stood in the doorway, looking from Tig to Juice and back. His face contorted into a grimace as he put it together, both men covered in sweat, one in just boxers. Before he could comment though, Tig snapped. "I thought I told you to stay the fuck away. How did you figure out where I live?" "Followed my brother. Can I come in?" "No, and as far as I know, your brother doesn't live here. Just me and my lover. So see ya." He went to shut the door but Jacob grabbed it. "Juan, please... I really need to talk to you... Please." Juice shook his head. "No, Julio... You don't. Listen, it's my anniversary, not that you fucking care. I don't need this shit today... Even after fourteen fucking years, you can still manage to fuck up what good I have going." Juice shook his head, his face disgusted and hurt. Tig's expression changed so subtly that Juice barely caught it... But it was there. A genuine rage. He turned to Jacob. "Get the fuck off my porch before I call the fucking cops. And trust me, in this town, you don't want me to call the cops. He doesn't want you here, and neither do I." Tig slammed the door shut, nearly hitting Jacob in the face. He turned then and gathered Juice into his arms, lavishing his face with kisses. "He won't hurt you again, love..." He whispered. Juice shook his head. "He'll be back... I'm sorry tonight got messed up." "It didn't. That water's still hot... And after the way you rode me on the couch... A massage could do this old man some good." Juice blushed, unable to stop the grin spreading on his face. "You're perfect." He whispered to Tig before he took his hand and led him down the hall into he bathroom. Juice collapsed against the bed as his orgasm washed over him, much needed. Tig unhooked his handcuffs after it'd passed. He kissed him gently and smiled. "Feel good?" Juice mumbled something inaudible. Tig rose and padded out of the room. He returned with a wet cloth, ointment, drinks, and their cigarettes. He cleaned Juice's cum covered belly and patted his hip. "Roll over, Pet." Juice rolled over lazily and Tig began to rub ointment into the deep welts crisscrossing on Juice's perfect, tanned flesh, left from the belt and Tig's palms. He slipped the plug gently back into Juice's used entrance. He rolled Juice back to his back and rubbed ointment into the welts left by the cuffs on his wrists, and his fresh tattoo, then slipped the ring onto his shaft. "I love you..." Juice breathed. Tig kissed him, deep, and needy. "I love you... Go to sleep." Juice smiled and rubbed his wrists gently before cuddling up to Tig. When their room had quieted, however, Juice's eyes snapped open. "Where's Serotah?" "Outside..." Tig muttered against Juice's shoulder. "She's too quiet." "Leave her be... It's a warm night..." "Tiggy... She's normally scratching by now... Let me up to check on her." He shrugged out of Tig's arms and the man sighed, letting him go. "She's fine, Juice." He mumbled, pounding the pillow down. Juice pulled on a pair of shorts and trotted into the kitchen, opening the door and whistling for her. He began to panic when she didn't come. He yelled her name, then a command in German, his face going pale. "Sero!" He shouted angrily. Tig grumbled and rose, pulling on his sweats and padding to the kitchen. "Juice, you're gonna wake up the whole-" He stopped immediately when he saw Juice's panicked expression. "She won't come... She's not in the yard. Tig..." Tig scowled and pushed Juice back, stepping outside. He began to call for her, pacing the yard to look for a hole in the fence. Juice walked the other way, low to the ground. They both came upon it at the same time, but Juice grabbed it first. Serotah's collar was lying on the ground hear the gate, a slip of paper attached to it. Juice squinted in the dark, trying to read it, snarling in frustration when he couldn't. Tig grabbed it from him and pulled him up to the house. When they were inside, Tig handed it back to him. Juice read aloud. 'I didn't wanna do something like this, brother... But if I need to sink to your level to get you attention, so be it. I won't hurt your precious fucking dog... God knows she means more to you than life itself... But the only way you're getting her back is by talking to me. Call me. I'm going back to New York in two days... If you haven't called by then, I will drop her off in a shelter in my way back. J.' Juice snarled and handed the paper to Tig. "Fucking Julio..." He whispered. Tig read over it. "What do you wanna do, Juicy?" Juice shook his head. "I'm gonna have to call him... I can't let him take my dog... If it's important enough that he needs to steal my dog to talk to me I should see what it's about." "I'm coming with you." Juice shook his head. "Please, Tig." He scowled, reaching up to tug juice's collar. "I thought you weren't supposed to question me." Juice tucked his head down submissively. "Sir... May I speak out of turn?" Tig grunted a yes. "I don't think my brother will speak if you're there... Perhaps if you rode up with me... And sat outside the place we meet... That would be sufficient for you?" Tig thought about it for a moment. "Fine... But you stay near the door and aware... If you need to run you don't fucking hesitate to." Juice nodded, lowering himself to his knees. He hugged Tig around the waist, nuzzling into his hip. Tig smiled softly and stroked his head. "Come back to bed." "I want to call him... I don't want to wait." Tig nodded. "Use one of our prepaids. I don't want him knowing your permanent number." Juice nodded and took the phone Tig handed him. He lowered himself so he was sitting on his heels and dialed the number on the note. Jacob answered after one ring. "Hello." "You son of a bitch." Juice snapped. Tig squatted and began to stroke his short hair. "Got your attention." "Fuck you. Where's my dog?" "I have her safe and sound. Where shall we meet?" Juice looked to Tig. "Hold on." He muttered. He muted the phone. "Where should I have him meet me?" Tig thought for a moment. "The park I take you to. That way you can go sit with him on the tables or something, I can watch from the parking lot... Tomorrow at noon. I want Chibs with us." Juice nodded and unmuted the phone. "Tomorrow at the park in the center of town. Think you can find it?" "Of course I can. What's it called?" "Charming Central Park. Noon... Bring my fucking dog." Jacob laughed heartily. "Of course baby brother. See you." He hung up and handed the phone back to Tig, still kneeling next to Juice. Tig pulled him close and Juice laid his head in his lap. "I'm sorry this is so stressful, baby." Juice nodded, closing his eyes. Tig stroked down his neck, rubbing some knots out of his shoulders. "Let's go to bed, Juicy... I'll give you a back rub." "No, I'm okay... I just wanna cuddle with you... If that's okay..." "Of course." He helped Juice to his feet and guided him into the room. 


	2. A Secret

Juice rode up with his brothers, glaring at he sleek black car. Tig grabbed Juice and gave him a kiss after he and Tig parked as close to the car as they could. "Looks like he's over there." He motioned to the figure positioned on the picnic table, looking as a dog ran around in front of him.

Juice approached and whistled to the dog. Serotah turned and lunged to Juice, leaping into his arms and knocking him over when he was close eight. He glared at Jacob as he put her collar back on her. He sat at the table. "Make it quick, I have business with my brothers at one." Jacob sighed. "How have you been, Juan? It's been nearly fifteen years..." Juice sighed, lighting a cigarette. "I worked for Mark for thirteen years... No thanks to you... I finally ran away and ended up here..."

"How'd you get involved with this gang?"

"It's a club." Juice snapped. "They took me in when I had no one else... They accepted me even though I was a whore."

"What about that guy..." He motioned to Tig. "He's my lover... He's perfect..." Juice whispered with a small smile. "Then what's with this?" Jacob went for Juice's collar. The boy jerked back, his hand going to it instinctively. "No one touches my collar but me and Tig."

"Tig?" Jacobs face contorted. "That's a fucking weird name..."

"His real name is Alex... We call him Tig as a nickname..."

"If he treats you so well why does he have to own you?"

"It's my choice. While I was with Mark, he trained me as a submissive. It's what's easier for me... Tig is sweet enough to learn the lifestyle for me... I don't want to talk about my life... I want to know why you're here... Fucking up my life?" Jacob sighed. "I have to talk to you... About mom."

"What about her?"

"She's dying, Juan..."

"She's been dead, Jacob." Jacob shook his head. "No. No... It was a lie..." He sighed. "Mom needed out of that life, Juan... She was pregnant... Mark gave her one way out... You." Juice felt his throat close. "You're lying..." Jacob pulled out his phone. He slid it toward Juice and began to flip through pictures of their mom and him, recent photos. "She sold you to Mark for her freedom... The baby... The baby is his. I didn't have a baby on the way. Juan... She did." Juice closed his eyes. "No..." He whispered. "Yes... I'm so sorry, my brother... We had to save mom." Juice out his face in his hands. "Jacob... Mark spend the six months after he got me fucking molesting me... He put me into that life!" Jacob winced. Juice lit another cigarette and stared down his brother. "Do you know who my father is, Jacob? Really?" The man shook his head. "Mark." He swallowed hard. "You two were so fucking selfish... That you sold me to my own fucking father to escape him... You sick fucking selfish bastards." He looked at Jacob, surprised to see him pale as a ghost. "Juan, I didn't.. I didn't know..."

"Yeah, well fuck you. You told me. Now get out of my fucking life." He began to rise. Jacob grabbed his wrist. "She wants to see you, Juan... Grant a dying woman her final wish... Please." Juice grimaced and pulled his arm free. He opened his mouth to reply when he saw Tig bolting up to him. "We gotta go!" He yelled at Juice. "Clay called, it's important." Juice nodded. He looked to Serotah. "We'll finish this conversation tonight... Will you drop her off at my house?" Jacob nodded, confused. Juice took off then, jogging with Tig to the three bikes. They took off at once, leaving Jacob staring after them.

Juice nodded, checking his gun before pulling one into the chamber. Chibs looked at him. "You sure you're okay, brother? After this afternoon?" Juice nodded. "I'm good, it was just him checking up on me, wants me to visit the family in New York. I'm good." He grinned to show he was okay. Chibs nodded. "Let's go then." He followed Clay outside and met with the Mayans. They'd been arguing over a small chunk of turf lately, but it was going to get bloody if they didn't solve it soon.

"Whats so important about this?" Clay asked, exasperated. "This needs to be under Mayan control... _You_ don't need to know why."

"Well actually, I do. Jesus Christ, What's the point of this shit?"

"We need something you won't give up. That's the simple point."

"And my simple point is that you aren't fucking getting it until you tell me why." The leader shrugged then and smiled. "Then I suppose I'll have to do without it... I'm sorry we wasted your time." He climbed onto his bike and started it up, speeding off.

The first shot popped off from the left, whizzing past Jax's ear. "Shit, get down!" He yelped then, and pointed his gun toward where the shot came from. They began from all sides then, left, right, and in front. The Sons backed up slowly, firing in front of them to try and divert some of the gunfire. They backed themselves into the garage they'd parked in. Juice, at the back of the pack, wanting to make sure his brothers got in safe, turned when he heard Tig shout for him. He jogged toward the door.

The shot came from his left side, striking his hip in the middle and immediately crumpling him. Tig shouted his name, diving for him, and Jax followed close behind. Being covered by Clay and Chibs, they dragged Juice into the garage. He tried to help as much as he could with his right leg, but every movement made him cry out in a surprised pain, he had not expected a gunshot to feel like this. Chibs helped them lift him into the van Clay had driven, then quickly load his bike into it. "Get out of here!" Jax shouted, smacking van doors shut.

"Lay him out on the table." Chibs instructed, washing his hands at the sink. Juice hobbled up, holding his bloody hip, as Tig helped him onto the table in their spare room. "Get your pants off, Juicy, I need to look at that hole." Juice laid his head on the table, pulling weakly at his belt buckle. The shock of it was finally hitting him, and he was feeling a little lightheaded. Tig moved around, making quick work of his belt and carefully sliding his pants down. "Hey, at least it's not on the side with your tattoo, right?" He tried to joke. Juice smiled weakly, his face pale. "This shit hurts..." He admitted. Chibs came around and moved Tig out of the way, feeling around the bloody area. "Sorry, bud, these need to come off too... Doesn't look life threatening, but I need to dig the bullet out... It's not a through and through." Juice shook his head tiredly. Chibs pulled his shorts down and off, pausing for a moment. He looked up at Tig, his expression confused. Tig blushed. "Didn't expect him to need to bare his privates to the world." He said with a shrug. Juice laughed softly, shaking his head again. "It's our way of having fun..." He explained softly. Chibs nodded slowly and turned his focus to the bullet hole, trying not to let his eyes drift to the dark blue ring surrounding Juice's limp shaft. "Wanna get him something to drink.. He's okay, but there's a lot of blood loss." Tig nodded and rushed out of the room. Juice shut his eyes. "First bullet hole, eh kiddo?" Juice snorted. "Bullet was about the only thing I haven't been hit with at this point." He mumbled, crying out when Chibs pressed on his hip. "Want something to numb it?" Juice shook his head. "No... Don't react well to drugs. "Tough, you'll need some... I'll have to dig around a little." Juice grimaced but nodded. Tig came back with a glass of water and a bottle of whiskey. Chibs began to bark commands to him, his time in the war coming back strong whenever he was working on a brother. Tig jumped too with no questions asked, ready to help and used to this sort of assistance. When Chibs began to fish out the bullet, however, he grabbed Juice's hands and kissed them, gazing into his eyes. "Focus on me, okay?" Juice smiled softly, the pills, he'd assumed morphine, numbing him pleasantly. He could barely feel Chibs at his waist. "I'm okay..." He breathed, his eyes getting heavier. "Go to sleep if you can." Tig said, stroking his forehead. Juice nodded and Tig looked down. "Nothing major hit?" Chibs stood straight, dropping the bullet casing into a small cup. "Nope, he's fine. Some muscle damage but nothing he can't walk through. I'll just stitch him and we'll call it good... He wasn't kidding when he said drugs affected him." Tig shrugged. "He's sensitive to them." Chibs sterilized the area of the wound and began to stitch him up, glancing up to make sure Juice was asleep.

"So what's with the ring?" Tig shrugged. "Well you know me and him are a couple..."

"Aye, that's why I'm asking you."

"Juice is a submissive... You know like in BDSM type stuff... He's the bitch." Chibs gave a nod, his head down. "He and I decided to keep it that way... He likes that lifestyle and I wanna make him happy... So I learned it." He shrugged. "The tattoo was our one year anniversary present, and his collar..." He pushed Juice's shirt out of the way when Chibs glanced up. "My mark for him... The cock ring is just another way of marking my territory. With him being my submissive, he isn't allowed to get pleasure unless I okay it, hence the ring. He'd be wearing a plug too, but I figured if he'd be working in the shop that'd be kinda ridiculous..." Chibs grunted again, sterilizing the now stitched up wound and bandaging it. "Do you treat him well, Tig? I mean really well?"

"What?"

"I know how you can get... You get mean when you're annoyed... Or tired... Or sick... Hell you just get mean sometimes. In a relationship like the one you're describing... Getting mean can be detrimental to the submissive... Deadly, even." Tig shook his head. "He's well cared for." He said, a little snappy. Chibs gave a look that proved his point. Tig scowled. "Why do you care?" Chibs stood up, pulling off his bloody gloves and cleaning up the area of his tools. "Because he's a good boy. He's kinda fun to have around, and I want him treated right."

"I treat my boy just fine..." Tig growled, annoyed. Chibs grunted. "Good... You better not lemme see any more marks on him... Speaking of... What's the deal with his hips?"

"He likes being spanked. I use a belt. Ask him when he wakes up. It's willing. Gets him off... And they aren't in anger. I haven't touched him out of anger since-"

"Since?" He sighed. "I hurt him in New York... Choked him... Bruised up his neck something fucking awful... I regretted it once I realized what I'd done though... And you can ask him. He'll be honest... He knows he has to." Chibs nodded, his back still on Tig. "I believe you... Will you get him some fresh pants and shorts? The bloodstained ones are going in the garbage and I don't want the brothers seeing him in.. Well.." He motioned to Juice's midsection. "Too many questions I don't think you wanna answer." Tig nodded. He grabbed a blanket from their storage shelf quickly and covered Juice before heading out to the main portion of the Clubhouse.

Jax was stretched out on the picnic table outside the clubhouse, smoking a cigarette. Tig hopped onto the table next to him and lit his own. "Is he okay?" Jax asked softly. Tig nodded. "Nothing serious. Chibs dug out the bullet, he's sleeping off the pain killer now."

"We'll need to wake him up for the meeting tonight." Tig grunted. "So, what was the deal with his brother? He tell you? I know Chibs followed you guys out there."

"Fucker stole his dog to get him to meet with him... Fucking low."

"He is a lawyer." Jax tried to joke. It fell flat for the serious Tig. "He didn't say anything about it, and we had to go meet with you before he could... But it fucked with him."

"Why do you say that?"

"Juicy is smart... He wouldn't turn his back like that on someone shooting at us unless he was distracted... I could kill his fucking brother." Jax reached over and set a comforting hand on Tig's leg. "At least he's okay, brother, that's what matters." Tig grunted again. "So what about you and Ray? Any news you wanna share?" Jax's face reddened immediately. "No..."

"Fine. Anything you don't wanna share but should?" Jax grimaced. "How the fuck do you know so much?"

"Juice told me."

"About what?!" Tig grinned. "Someone fucking someone else in the bathroom." Jax's red retuned and he ducked his head. "Shut up... It wasn't fucking like that... Just... Fuck. Happened." Tig nodded. "Gonna see him?"

"Got a date with him set." Jax admitted. "Told anyone?"

"Not a soul... No ones business until we decide to make it a sure thing."

"And you're gonna." A statement. Jax sighed. "Probably."

"Gemma is gonna flip." Jax sighed again. "I know... She accepted you and Juice great."

"She's always had Juice pegged for gay, and is just happy I'm not after her pussy anymore." Jax's face contorted. "Fucker! That's my mom, asshole!" He shoved Tig with a disgusted groan. Tig began to laugh hard. "You know it's true... If Clay hadn't scooped her up I would've."

"Sure then you'd be Daddy Tig." Jax sneered and Tig grinned. "Would've made that night in New York a hell of a lot more interesting." Jax's jaw dropped. "You really have some fucking issues, bro." He said with a chuckle. "Bout the world wouldn't be the same without me." Jax shrugged, but agreed. "So... When are you gonna tell her?"

"I'm not... She can find out on her own. Who I fuck is no ones business but mine, I'm a grown ass man." Tig chuckled. "Mommy may argue with that, boy. Especially when she finds out her baby is taking it up the ass with an ex prostitute... Who loves BDSM." Jax flushed and shrugged. "I'm not taking it up the ass..." Was all he could say. Tig only looked at him.

"Are you gonna let him be your sub?" Jax shrugged again. "It feels cruel... How do you do it?"

"Juice loves it... It's not cruel if they like it."

"But beating him..."

"Have to put a cock ring on him just so he won't cum... He prefers the belt over anything else... Abuse isn't abuse for people like Juice and Ray... They get off knowing they're helpless to it. And they love you all the more for letting them do what they need to do to be happy."

"Is it hard? Going into that life as someone like you or me?"

"A little, at first... Then it becomes second nature. If he talks back it's instinct to backhand him, or scold him... Natural for me to grab at his collar or leash if he has it on, when he's being difficult... Pet and Pup are as common to me now as Juice. The hardest hurdle for me was the physical abuse... Slapping him, choking him, punishing him for things that a normal person would do, speaking out of turn, looking at another man or woman, having an orgasm before I okayed it... I still have trouble with it... But it's easier to do it knowing Juicy loves it, needs it to be happy... He'll look at another man just to get spanked some nights." He chuckled. "If Ray wants it... Try it. It's the experience of a lifetime." Jax smiled and nodded.

Chibs stuck his head out the door. "Clay's assembling in the chapel, boys. Wanna help me rouse Juicy?" Tig nodded and hopped off the table, trotting in to where Juice was sleepily accepting a cup of water from Gemma. She looked up and smirked at Tig. "You are worse than a puppy, Tigger. He's fine." He smiled and walked over to Juice, stroking his head. "Just want my Pet to be okay." He looked up at Tig with grateful loving eyes. "I'm fine... Sleepy."

"Drugs... And the blood loss." Chibs said from the doorway. "Keep hydrated. Come on, chapel." Tig helped Juice rise. He led him through the clubhouse to the chapel, sitting him down.

Clay smiled at him. "You in one piece where it counts?" Juice flushed red and nodded. "Hit me in the hip... I'm sorry, man... I didn't think."

"It's okay, you're in one piece that's what matters." Juice nodded. When everyone was seated Clay sat up and began their meeting.

"I feel like a lame duck." Juice mumbled, stretched out on the couch. He was stroking Serotah's soft head gently as Tig cleaned his stitches. "Well, shouldn't have gotten shot." Juice gave him a droll look. "Yes, I really fucking planned on it." Tig smacked him firmly on the wounded hip, earning a whimper. "Sorry..." He whispered. Tig nodded. "Apology accepted... And you did plan on it... In a way. What the fuck did your brother say to you?"

"What do you mean?" Tig looked up at him before gently placing the clean bandage over the wound. "I know whatever he said threw you off your game... You're a fucking smart kid, Juicy, you know better than to turn your back when you're being shot at... Let alone fucking lower your weapon." Juice lowered his gaze, ashamed. "I didn't think it affected me..."

"What'd he say, Pet?" Juice took a shaky breath, his cheeks beginning to burn. "I.. He told me something... I ..." He rubbed his temples, squeezing the bridge of his nose. "My mother isn't dead."

"Excuse me?" Juice shook his head, his eyes shut. "I need to talk more to him about it... I... He came here to tell me she isn't dead... She sold me to Mark... For her freedom... I have another sibling... A- She was pregnant... Mark's baby... She... She sold me to him for her freedom." Tig stayed silent so long that Juice opened his eyes, looking at him worriedly. "What?" He breathed, scared that Tig was going to be angry. The older man licked his lips, sitting back on his heels. "Are you sure, Juice?" He nodded. "He showed me photos... Recent... She's... She's dying now..."

"Good." Tig snapped. Juice winced visibly without realizing it. "Jacob wants me to go see her."

"Fuck no."

"Tig, she's my mother..."

"She sold you to your father to be raped." Tig snapped, standing up angrily. "Jacob said they didn't know... They didn't know he was gonna hurt me."

"Fucking bullshit!" Tig turned and headed into the kitchen. Juice hobbled up, holding his sore hip. "Sit the fuck down. You're gonna rip your stitches." Juice did as he was told, but glared at Tig from across the room, as best he could with his head hung. "She's my mother, Tig... She gave birth to me... Raised me."

"And sold you to your daddy so he could have a warm asshole for his dick. No. How can you be so fucking stupid, Juicy? You're not going back there."

"And how can you stop me?" Juice snapped, the words out of his mouth before he realized. He slapped his hand to his lips, his eyes going round. Quickly he dropped to his knees, hanging his head as Tig approached quickly. Instead of the slap he expected though, Tig knelt and sat in front of him. "Juicy." He whispered. The boy looked up at him slowly. "I'm so sorry..." Juice whispered, begging. "I didn't mean to, I don't know what came over me, I'm so sorry I spoke to you in that tone, please forgive me." Tig slapped his hand over Juice's mouth simply to shut the boy up. He smiled sadly. "I'm sorry I got angry. Come here, Pet..." He opened his arms and Juice fell into his lap, his head resting comfortably on Tig's hip, his arms around his midsection. Tig stretched out his legs to give Juice a better headrest and began to stroke the side of his face and his shoulder. "She hurt you, baby..."

"But she's my Momma..." Juice whispered. Tig sighed sadly. "Do you really want to? Go see her?" Juice bit his lip, unsure of how to answer. "No. But yes. I'm sorry, that makes no sense..."

"It makes sense, Juice... Call him... Have him come over... If you want to go to New York, we'll figure it out." Juice looked up at him, his eyes searching and hopeful. Tig smiled. "Go on."

"I love you..." Juice whispered. He grabbed his phone from the coffee table and dialed.

"I won't leave. That's my only stipulation." Juice shrugged, taking a drag off his cigarette. "It's your house."

"It's our house, dipshit. Come here." Juice wiggled closer to him, wincing. "When can I get these stitches out?"

"When Chibs says so... Keep bitching it'll be quite a while." Juice grumbled under his breath. They were waiting for Jacob to stop by, relaxing on the couch.

Juice hobbled to the door when Jacob knocked, holding his hip. Jacob smiled softly, then looked down. "What happened?!"

"Got into a mess." Juice shrugged and began to hobble back to the couch. "Want a beer?"

"I'm driving..." Jacob sat in the easy chair. "So?" The man furrowed his brow then shrugged. "Okay, fine." Juice looked to Tig, who nodded and flipped his wrist toward he kitchen. Juice ducked his head respectfully and padded into the kitchen. Jacob was scowling when he came back, handing over the beer. He kissed Tig's lips before handing the beer to him. He looked at the spot next to Tig and then to Tig, his head cocked cutely. "Sit." Juice sat down close to him and looked over at Jacob. "What?"

"What's with you?"

"What do you mean?" Jacob waved his hand at Juice and Tig. "This relationship, or whatever you call it." Juice shrugged. "I-"

Tig set his hand on Juice's leg, silencing him. "Are you here to talk to him about your mother or our fucking relationship?" Jacob grimaced. "He's my brother... I'm trying to get to know him... I missed fourteen years if his fucking life..."

"And that was your own fucking fault. You knew where he was."

"And I wanted to see him. You don't fucking know how many times I drove past that house trying to catch a glimpse of my baby fucking brother. My mother forbade me to see him, and Mark would have killed him or worse if he'd caught me there... When I found out you left New York I searched for you, Juan, but you had disappeared."

"I had to... I ran away from him."

"I'm so sorry, Juan... When I heard you'd been back in New York... I questioned everyone... I had to fucking nearly best the shit out of Rabador to get your fucking town... I'm so sorry, brother..." Juice shook his head. "You let Momma sell me to him... She had to know what he was going to do... She knew he was my father."

"I didn't... She said you'd be better off... I was selfish... I knew with the money... The freedom... I could go back to school... I'm so sorry..."

"When did you realize I wasn't better?" He whispered. "I overheard Momma talking to Mark one night... Mentioned a broken leg from a client... I'd still wanted to see you before then... But I got scared for you after that." Juice shook his head furiously, trying to shake the words out of his brain it seemed.

Tig rubbed the back of Juice's neck tenderly. "None of that matters. He's got a real family now... he's loved. We won't sell him to a fucking rapist for our own personal gain... And we make sure he's taken care of. Say what you need to say about him going back to New York and we'll discuss it."

"I can fly myself and him out tonight if I need to." Jacob said firmly. "Better have three tickets." Tig shot back. "Absolutely not. Our mother is dying, Mister. And with all due respect, the last thing she needs to know is that her baby boy is a fucking faggot who likes to be d-" Tig had Jacob on the floor with his hand to his throat before either Ortiz brother knew what was happening. Serotah was at Tig's side, snarling in Jacob's face.

"You watch your fucking mouth in my house, jackass." Tig snarled. "And I think a shock to her system might do her some fucking good. Let her see what her choices really fucking did to her precious baby boy. Either both of us go or neither of us do. And if I ever hear you speak with such disrespect directed to, about, or even _near_ my lover, I will fucking tear you limb from limb." He squeezed Jacob's throat hard before rising. Juice called Serotah off. He pulled his knees up despite the pain on his hip. Having gotten an immediate erection at Tig's ferocity. He leaned of him when he sat back down, giving him a soft, thanking look. Jacob slowly rose and sat down again, well aware of the pit bull watching him with her haunches raised.

"Apologize." Tig snarled when he met Jacob's eyes. "I'm sorry, baby brother."

"And _never_ call him your brother again... It's Juice to you, or Sir."

"Why the fuck do they call you _Juice?_" Jacob asked, bewildered. "J-U-C-S... Juice... I changed my name too, Jacob."

"Is it because you have a Latino name?" Juice shrugged. "Juice is easier than Juan Carlos... Why would it be because I'm Latino?" Jacob glanced to Tig. "Everyone in your little gang is white, hermano..."

"A, not a gang, B, saying it in Spanish still means brother... Don't push me, Jacob... I don't want this very much as it is."

"Want what?"

"You! Momma! Fuck! I was over you fucking guys! I didn't wince over my name anymore, Ortiz was becoming _my_ name! I've been happy here, brother! I'm happy, can't you see that?!" Juice nearly sobbed. "You're ruining everything... Everything I've worked to build... My life... You're fucking it up."

"It wasn't my choice when you ran away from su casa, hermano! You could have come to me!"

"You said you never wanted to see me again!" Juice screamed, leaping to his feet. "You said it was my fault Momma died! That we were poor! For fucks sake you said she should have aborted me!"

"I'm your fucking brother! I was supposed to be mean! You were always a fucking pansy, I was trying to toughen you up so you could fucking make it on your own!" Juice rounded the coffee table and got in his brother's face. "Well, I'm certainly fucking tough now." His voice dropped to just above a whisper, a dangerous sign, Tig knew, and wondered if Jacob did too... Didn't seem like he did. "I've been raped, beaten, hit by cars, starved, burned, cut, used as a fuck toy, shot, and tortured... Tough enough for you, Julio? Wanna check, just to make sure? Wanna bring me down, bitch?" Jacob shoved Juice back roughly, annoyed.

The stocky man was on him in an instant, fists and legs flying. Tig rose, watching his lover close, concerned for his stitches. He watched the brothers go at it for a good ten minutes before reaching down and grabbing Juice's collar, jerking it back hard. "Knock it off." He demanded. Juice snarled but sat back on his haunches, holding his injured hip. Jacob scrambled to his own rear, wiping blood from his face. Tig pulled Juice up and shoved his hands out of the way. There was a growing spot of blood where the stitches were. Tig snarled and smacked Juice upside the head. "Go lay on the fucking couch and call Chibs... I hope he beats the shit out of you." He snapped. Juice ducked his head, giving Tig a pathetic look. Tig smiled softly, wiping blood off his lip. "Do as I say." He said, and Juice nodded, listening. He looked to Jacob. "The kid you knew thirteen years ago is dead. That isn't your baby brother, kid. Not anymore. That man has been through more in ten years than most of us will have been through in our entire lives... He's not a happy person... It's taken me almost a year to get him to this point... Do not make me regret letting you into his fucking life." Jacob nodded slowly, eyeing Juice out of the corner of his eye. "Why is he bleeding?"

"He had to get stitches today. He got into a fight."

"Why isn't he going to the hospital? Who's he calling?"

"A doctor."

"The hospital..." Tig shook his head. "Things aren't the same here, Jacob. Hospitals... Don't approve of the Sons." He chuckled. "Chibby will fix him up good. Now sit the fuck down. When our brother shows up, you had better treat him with some fucking respect." Jacob made a face to argue, but one look at Tig's threatening eyes made him shut up and sit.

Tig went around and grabbed the phone from Juice. "Hey." Pause. "Yeah." Pause. "Fucking fighting." Pause. "Yep. See you, brother." He snapped the phone shut and shook his head. "He's gonna smack the living shit out of you, Juicy, and he has my permission." Juice flushed. "Gonna make me horny." He teased and Tig only grinned. "Think Chibs would want a threesome?" Juice giggled. "I can turn a priest gay with my fucking mouth... Isn't that what you said once?"

"Well you fucking turned Jax into a fag." Tig went to get a towel, pulling Juice's shorts down a little and pressing the cloth to the wound. "Hold it there." Juice nodded.

Chibs pounded on the door ten minutes later. The three had all calmed, and were talking peacefully about the planning of the New York trip. Tig opened it and Chibs pushed in, giving Juice a reprimanding look. He saw Jacob then and growled. "What's he doing here?"

"Causing trouble... He's the reason Juicy ripped his stitches." Chibs sighed and nodded. "I'm gonna smack the shit out of you, Juicy Boy." He said, pulling the cloth away and shaking his head as he pulled open his black bag. Juice chuckled. "Tig hoped you would." He said with a slight blush. Chibs gave him a confused look. His eyes went round when the words clicked. "You have problems, Trager." He mumbled, focusing on fixing Juice's wound. Tig chuckled. "Just a thought." He looked to Jacob. "Come outside with me."


	3. Rough Enough?

Chibs watched Tig disappear outside with Jacob before turning to Juice. "Talk to me." Juice met his gaze for a second before looking down, watching his hands work at the wound. "About what?"  
"Whatever the fuck it is you've gotten yourself into."  
"What do you mean?" Chibs sighed. "I saw the bruises, the fucking cock ring, your collar... Why are you letting yourself back into this life when you tried so fucking hard to break away from it?" Juice shook his head. "You don't understand."  
"Then enlighten me. Cause I don't like, Juicy. And unless you give me a pretty fucking good reason to like it, I will find a way to put an end to it. No man should beat his partner, male or female... Especially to the point of leaving welts like those on your ass." Juice shook his head, his eyes going wide and round. "Please, Chibs..."  
"Talk to me, kid." Juice sighed softly. "I ran away from being a whore, not from being a submissive... I love being this way.. You only see the result of it, you don't see how I am when it's happening..."  
"What do you mean?"  
"When Tig is hurting me... It's the most erotic thing I've ever experienced... Letting myself go like that... It's a fight to go back to a day to day persona when he really lets go. When he's used me for hours and then the next day we have to pretend we're equals... It's a fucking struggle. I love this life. Tig is... Perfect... I wish he was a little rougher at times, but he's learning... I've given myself over to him, Chibs, fully, and I won't look back." Chibs shook his head. "You're treading dangerous water, Juicy... Giving yourself to a man as unstable as Tig. He hasn't had a bad day yet... You might regret your choice when he does." Juice shook his head. "I love him. I love what we have..."  
"He's insane... Juice, please... Just listen to me. You need a way out."  
"If he goes too far we have a safe-word. It's not a big deal. We've set limits."  
"Which are?" Juice blushed. "I don't wanna discuss this shit with you... You'll think I'm a freak." He admitted, hanging his head. Chibs pulled off his gloves and set them on the table. He moved Juice's legs and sat on the couch. "Get me a beer." He said. His tone was soft. Juice hopped up immediately though and got two. When he sat next to Chibs and handed his over, Chibs sighed almost sadly. "I won't think you're a freak, Juice. I think you're a confused kid. Talk to me. I know Ray is your confidant... And he's got his head so far in the clouds with Jax that you barely see him." Juice blushed, nodding. "So let me help. I might not know too much about this whole... Lifestyle thing... But I know Tig. I know his problems, I know his danger." Juice shook his head, just a little, but then sighed. "We have limits... He knows I don't like being humiliated in public... He still does it sometimes, but nothing major, just things he's supposed to do..." He shrugged. "Being humiliated reminds me too much of Mark, the whorehouse... He knows I don't like being cut, unless I'm doing it... And I haven't cut myself in months. And he knows that if I need to say the safe-word he's really gone too far... I don't say no to much for my Master." Chibs watched Juice as he spoke, his tanned cheeks splotching pink and then a furious red as he ended his words. "Do you really find pleasure in this?"  
"I need it... I don't feel normal without it."  
"Why?"  
"It's all I've ever known." He shrugged. "When I was free... You remember how I was when I came to the club as a Prospect."  
"You were scared."  
"I wasn't human... I couldn't be human, my emotions were fucked." He played with the tab on his beer can. "Being owned by someone lets me get my head straight. I know I have one constant."  
"But that's what I'm trying to say, Juicy." Chibs begged, his voice desperate. "Tig Trager isn't a fucking constant. He's unstable... He could really hurt you." Juice looked up at him, and smiled a sad smile, his eyes glazed just a little. "After what I've been through... Not much hurts me anymore." Chibs closed his eyes and shook his head. "Just... Know that I'm here for you, Juicy. Okay? If you need me. I won't judge you, I'll help the best I can." Juice nodded.

The back door opened and Tig let Jacob in, following after. He nodded to Chibs and then looked at Juice. Juice hopped up immediately, pressing a kiss to his mouth and taking a seat on the floor near the spot he vacated, allowing Tig to sit. Jacob sat down in his chair. He eyed Chibs for a second. "He's my brother... We can have a normal fucking conversation." Tig said, waving his hand annoyedly. Jacob grimaced. "Juan... We're going to fly out tomorrow afternoon. He called your friend.. Um... Clay... And he okayed it." Juice nodded, resting his head on Tig's leg. Tig reached down and pet his head absentmindedly. "I think a week?" Jacob said, looking to Tig for confirmation. He nodded. "Would you watch Serotah?" Tig asked, looking over at Chibs. "Why are you going to New York?" Chibs replied, looking to Juice for the answer. Juice looked up at Tig, who nodded. "I found out... Mark didn't kill my mom... She's still alive... She, um... She gave him to me for her freedom... I, um... She's dying. Jacob came here to have me go see her." Chibs snarled under his breath. "That's fucking ridiculous, Juicy." Juice nodded. "I know... But she's still my Mother." He sighed and nodded. "Aye. I'll watch the dog." He scratched Serotah on the head. Juice smiled. "Thanks."  
"Jacob's gonna come by tomorrow to pick us up, right?" Tig said, eyeing Jacob, who nodded slowly. "Yeah... About one... But I've gotta go for now... Good night, brother... I love you..." He whispered. Juice nodded, his jaw clenched. "I said to cut out the brother." Tig snapped, and Jacob glared before walking out.

Chibs sighed softly. "This really what you want, Juice?"  
"Yes. I need to see her... One last time. My Momma was my world when I was a kid... Even though she did this to me... I still want to see her." He sighed and nodded. "Well I'm heading out... Be careful with those stitches, okay? Especially traveling... Don't want a hospital to have to look into a bullet hole." Juice nodded. "Thanks, Chibby." He nodded and walked out. Tig tugged the short hair on Juice's head. "Ready for bed?"  
"Yes, Sir."  
"Bed, or sleep?" Tig asked, a smirk slipping across his face. "Bed, Sir." Juice whispered, nuzzling his leg. "Go wash up. Then come to the bedroom... I have a surprise for you." Juice smiled softly, his cheeks a blushing pink. He rose and padded into the bathroom.

Juice was wearing just a towel when he walked into the empty bedroom. Scowling, he looked around. The only real light was from their clock, exclaiming ten thirty. Tig came up behind him and grabbed his neck, pulling him back roughly and biting his shoulder. Juice cried out, surprised, shivering at the teeth on his flesh. Tig's other hand came around and undid Juice's towel, tossing it aside. He nibbled on Juice's earlobe before whispering, "Bed." Juice hopped onto the bed, the pain of his hip a distant thought as his heart pounded in his ears. Tig came around the side of the bed and grabbed his head, wrapping a cloth firmly around his eyes. Juice stifled a giggle, but couldn't hide the grin. Tig grabbed his nipple and pinched. "Why are you grinning?" He snapped. "I'm sorry, Sir..." Juice whispered, his cock swelling immediately. Tig grunted and tested the blindfold a few moments. Satisfied, he neared Juice's ear and pressed a kiss to it. "I heard you saying I wasn't rough enough..." He purred before pushing an earplug into each ear and tugging the cloth over them. Juice cried out, surprised, his face reddening under the cloth. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" He was silenced with another hard pinch to his nipple. Tig pulled a bowl from beneath the bed. He set it on the table and withdrew an ice cube. Juice was moving his head to and fro, struggling to hear any sort of noise. He whimpered softly, not aware he was doing it. Tig placed the chunk of ice into the divot between his pecs. Juice cried out, arching his back high at the cold. His hands came up immediately to bat at the cube and Tig grabbed his wrist, pinching the soft flesh between his thumb and forefinger. Juice sobbed weakly, not expecting this. Tig removed the ice and leaned down, lapping the bit of water that gathered in the divot. Juice reached for his head and was immediately reprimanded with another pinch. He felt the older man rise from the bed and began to feel around for him.

Tig grabbed Juice's wrists and wrapped thick straps around them, running a chain through the headboard of the bed. He shortened the chain until Juice's hands were tight to the headboard before closing the bindings. Sitting again, he plucked up another piece of ice and laid it back into the divot. Juice hissed, arching high again. He struggled to shove the ice off, but failed. Tig slid the cold block down the center of his chest, letting it rest on his belly button. Juice bucked his hips, his teeth gritted against the pain of the freezing cube on his belly. Tig removed the ice again and pinched the tip of his now erect cock, earning a sobbing cry. He left the bed again and returned, this time to tie Juice's kicking legs to the foot of the bed. "Please!" Juice sobbed, his entire body tense. Tig replied with another pinch to his shaft. He placed the ice cube back to Juice's belly button, chuckling low in his throat as the boy struggled in vain. The older man slid the block down, slowly, nestling it in against the base of Juice's cock. The Latino sobbed loudly, throwing his head back. Tears welled underneath the blindfold as the icy, numbing pain stung his sensitive groin. Tig slid the cube lower, tucking it between his shaft and balls before sliding it down, pressing it to the pucker of Juice's entrance. The Latino stilled himself, his body quivering. His breath was coming in ragged pants at this point, but struggling only made it worse, he learned. Tig let the rest of the cube melt at Juice's hole.

He pulled the earplugs out of Juice's ears and nuzzled against him. "What have you got to say for yourself?" Juice gave a sob, struggling not to cry. "I'm sorry, Sir... Please..." He whispered. "You talked about me to a fucking brother? About us? Like it was a normal fucking conversation about the weather?" Tig pinched his nipple hard enough to make him scream. "I'm sorry!" He shouted, shaking his head. Tig slapped his cheek. "Not good enough... You want rougher? You got it..." He sat up and grabbed another ice cube, pressing it to Juice's lips. The younger man cried out softly, bringing his shoulders up in an effort to hide his face. "Please..." He breathed against the ice cube. "Bitch." Tig muttered, running the cube from his lips down his throat. He pressed it for nearly a minute on each nipple, then brought it down, leaving it longer when Juice would cry out. He reached the backs of his knees and Juice's breath was heaving, his chest rising and falling rapidly. Tig pressed the now much smaller cube to the back of each knee before moving down, pressing it to the sole of Juice's feet. The young man writhed, arching completely off the bed save for his heels and head. Tig let the final sliver of ice melt at the instep of Juice's left foot, and crawled over him, pressing a kiss to his collarbone. Juice threw his head to the side, away from Tig. "Are you showing me disrespect?" Tig breathed against his neck. "No Sir..." Juice whispered, his voice shaky. Tig pinched his nipple hard. "I think you are."

He sat next to Juice again and fished in the bowl. Juice heard the click of a lighter and instinctively sniffed for cigarette smoke. He scowled when he smelled none. The ice was back on the divot between his pecks within two minutes. Tig pressed it to the space, holding it there despite Juice's writhing. He removed it then, and Juice screamed at his next motion. The older man tipped a candle on it's side, letting the burning wax pour over the previously iced flesh. Tig did this over and over, moving down Juice's body, ice, then heat. He moved back up then, and kissed Juice's belly button. Without warning, he poured another stream of hot wax onto the sensitive flesh of Juice's hips, careful to keep it from hitting the bandaged wound. Juice screamed into his arm, his hands making fists against the restraints. Tig laughed low in his throat. He pinched Juice's tip again and blew out the candle.

Gently, he began to pull off the now dried wax, starting at Juice's chest and going down. Each spot he removed was an angry red, which he soothed with a kiss. Juice gave a weak sob as he did this. He felt his own eyes burning, tears still brimming. His blood was boiling, angry at himself for the tears... What would Tig think? They'd never spoken about Juice's emotions during their rough play, would he think the tears were bad? Or realize they were good, all a part of being what he was? He shook his head again, sniffling.

Tig rose and unhooked Juice's feet, then arms. He brought his wrists together then and bound the restraints. "Stand up." He instructed, and assisted the still blindfolded Juice to a standing position. He led the man over to the center of the room. "Stand still... Better yet... Up on your toes." He instructed, pushing Juice's bound hands behind his head. The man rose immediately, his face grimacing involuntarily. Tig walked away. Juice heard the door open and shut, and he grimaced, his body already quivering at the strain on his feet.

It felt like hours to Juice as he stood in the darkness. He could smell all the familiar smells of their house, and hear Tig in the living room, playing with Serotah. Everything hurt. His body stung where the ice and hot wax had hit him, his nipples ached from the pinches. His arms burned in their sedentary position but his calves were the worst. Burning all the way into his ass. He'd been put through things like this before, but never alone, with no one teasing him, making it harder for him, but giving him a distraction, or he'd been bound... Tig was making him do it on his own free will, proving himself. Tears flowed freely under the blindfold as he stood in the dark, aching everywhere.

Tig entered as quietly as he could, but Juice still snapped to attention, pulling his head up. He'd remained standing on his toes, and Tig could see the quivering of his probably aching calf muscles. Tig stepped around behind him, tracing his fingers over Juice's bare ass. "You are really a bad boy..." Tig whispered against his lover's ear. "I'm sorry, Sir... He asked-"  
"Shut up." He snapped, smacking Juice on the rear. "I'm so ashamed of you..." Juice whimpered. "On your knees." Juice dropped to his knees, keeping his hands behind his neck. Tig squatted behind him. He ran the pad of his finger delicately over the sole of Juice's foot, earning a squirm from his lover. "Be still..." He warned before repeating his action with the other foot. He grabbed the chain hooking Juice's hands and connected another piece, turning his collar and hooking them together. "Much better..." He pulled off the blindfold. Juice squeezed his eyes shut at the tiny bit of light in the room. "Down." Tig shoved him between his shoulder blades. Juice went down quickly, his chin resting on the cool hardwood. Tig gave his arms a yank, making his breath wheeze for a moment. He tried to push myself up on his elbows but Tig smacked his ass. "Down." He repeated more firmly. Juice resigned himself to rest his chin on the floor, his hands at the back of his head, his ass jutted into the air. He screwed his eyes shut, the cold air raising goosebumps on all exposed flesh.

Juice shivered when Tig brushed his hand over his ass. He then ran something else, not a belt, down, brushing from Juice's lower back to his feet, where his ass rested on his heels. "What is that?" Juice breathed, his brows knitted together. Tig slapped him hard on the ass. "Did I give you the okay to speak?" He snapped. "You really are just racking up the points today, Pet. Jesus Christ, do you _want_ me to beat you bloody?" He smacked him again. Juice whimpered. "I'm sorry, Sir..." He breathed. "Raise your ass up, arch your back. Off your fucking feet, you're being lazy." Juice listened as well as he could, arching his back so his chest was low to the ground. He blushed a little when Tig made an approving sound. The older man reached between his parted legs and cupped his balls, his erection still unfaltering. Juice gave a low groan of need. Tig pulled his hand away suddenly. "You really are just trying to piss me off, Pet... You've been fucking terrible all day... Smarting back, disobeying, getting yourself hurt..." He tsk-tsk-ed under his breath. "And then talking to Chibs about us... And disobeying me tonight... Such a fight from you.. Makes me think you really don't want this after all..." He cupped his hand over the curve of his lover's ass. "Do you really, really want this, Pet?"  
"Yes Sir..." Juice panted, his heart pounding in his ears. "Yes Sir, please..." He gave a sobbing moan, shaking his head just a little. "Please Sir... I'm sorry..."  
"Do you feel you've done something wrong?"  
"Yes..." Tig swatted his rear. "Yes what?" He snapped. "Sir! I'm sorry! Yes, Sir!" Juice cried. Tig laughed low in his throat. "Leaving you like this would be the best punishment I could give you." He reached between Juice's legs and gave his erection a few tugs before rising. "Stay put." Juice gave a sobbing moan, watching Tig's feet walk away and shut the door, leaving him alone again.

The house was silent, as far as Juice could hear, save for his own heavy breathing and heart. He thought he might be able to hear the tv from the living room, but wasn't sure at this point. Exhaustion was hitting him full force by this point, but he didn't want to sleep, not when things were like this... He didn't know what Tig would do if he found him napping. Not to mention the aching erection between his legs, making the idea of sleep a bit difficult. He'd been hoping Tig would let go, not be afraid of hurting him, but he hadn't known how to ask. He'd mentioned it to Ray a few times, hoping Ray would think to mention it to his lover, even if only in passing, and it would stick, but no luck. He hadn't really imagined Tig would just let go like this, pushing the limits of anything they'd done... He wondered where Tig got this kind of stuff... But knew he'd have to be a brave soul to ask. Finally he let his body relax a little, closing his eyes. It felt like he had just slipped into sleep when the door opened.

Tig entered quietly and Juice opened his eyes slowly. He looked up as well as he could. Tig went around behind him. "So. What did you do wrong, Pet? One at a time."  
"I smart mouthed you, Sir." Juice whispered. "And do you feel bad?"  
"Yes, Sir. I'm sorry... It will never happen again…"  
"And why not?" Juice swallowed audibly. "I'm yours to command. I'm yours to control... What you tell me to do is what needs to be done, you have my best wishes in mind, Sir." Tig stroked his back gently. "Good boy... Next?"  
"I got myself hurt because I didn't let you help me focus..." He whispered. "I'm sorry, Sir..." On and on the list went, through each of Juice's major transgressions of the day, including fighting with Jacob, arguing with Chibs and Jax, smarting off to Bobby, and finally culminating in him fighting his earlier torture.

When he'd finished, Tig pressed a kiss to the small of his back. "You have been a bad boy today..." He whispered. Juice nodded, crying softly from arousal, and embarrassment. Tig backed up. He rustled around a bit behind Juice.

The first swat startled Juice, making him cry out. He moved forward, his chin rubbing painfully on the floor. Tig laughed darkly and pulled back his hand, swatting Juice again. Juice yelped. That most definitely wasn't his lover's hand, it felt cold, hard... He dared to peek back as well as he could and paled. In Tig's hand was one of their big kitchen spoons, a strong wood, curved at the perfect angle. Tig brought it down on the lower half of Juice's bared backside. "Turn the fuck around." Juice sobbed, immediately correcting his head. Tig's strikes were merciless, landing blows on the meaty part of Juice's ass all the way down to the very bottom where his thighs began. Strike after strike, the smaller man began to squirm to avoid the strikes without meaning to. Each time he moved Tig would grab his arm, wrenching his head back and choking him with his collar. He lost count of the blows, his entire body shaking and tense. His muscles flexed at the mere sound of the spoon whistling through the air, and he choked back sobs behind tightly closed lips.

Finally, Tig tossed the spoon onto the bed and yanked Juice up. He cried out, the movement alone stinging the fresh wounds on his ass. "Stand up." Tig commanded, winded from the blows. Juice stood, going up on his toes immediately, his head hung. Tig smirked. "Good boy..." He pinched his ass. "Come here." He walked over to the bed, leading Juice. He sat down and pulled the boy down, over his knees. "Such a good color for you... Have you learned your lesson?" He asked as he squeezed and pinched the aching flesh. "Yes Sir..." Juice whispered. Tig chuckled. "I don't think so... Why is your jaw so tight, Pet? Are we being defiant?" He ran the handle of the spoon under Juice's chin. He whimpered, pulling his head off it. "No Sir..." He whispered. "I think you are... Maybe another few minutes of this will teach you." He brought the spoon down on Juice's sore, red ass and the man screamed. He jerked against Tig's leg on each hard strike, Tig now focusing on his thighs and the backs of his knees rather than his ass. Each strike Juice sobbed, jerking against Tig, his erection rubbing against the jeans painfully. "Please..." He whispered, not sure how much more he could take. "Please what?"  
"Please, Sir... I'll do anything... Please Sir, I'm sorry." His voice was shaky, his fingers biting into the backs of his hands, twined on the back of his neck. Tig swatted him once more. "Anything, huh?" He asked, running his hands over the fresh welts. Juice hissed. "Yes, Sir." He chuckled. "I think you just want to be let off easy." He said, swatting the reddened ass with his bare hand. Juice jumped, his fingers biting deeper. "No, Sir... I've learned." He whispered. "You're already disagreeing with me!" Tig shouted, making Juice jump and cringe. He knew he was in for it tonight. He hung his head a little lower, shutting his eyes. "I'm sorry, Sir..." He whispered.

Tig snarled and began with light, teasing swats, just enough to sting, with his bare hand. As each minute passed he increased his tempo and aggression, finally grabbing the spoon again and letting go. Juice sobbed and squirmed underneath his ministrations, riling him up more.

When Tig had finished, Juice was sure his ass and thighs were glowing, they burned so much. Sitting would prove to be impossible without pain for at least the next week. Tig pushed him to his knees next to him and stroked his cheekbone. "So many tears..." He whispered, wiping Juice's wet cheeks. "Come here and prove you're mine." He instructed. Juice moved lithely on his knees, despite his aching back end. He nuzzled between Tig's legs, nosing his shirt out of the way and undoing the man's jeans with his mouth. Tig laughed a little and reached over Juice's head, freeing his hands. Juice looked up at him gratefully. "Thank you, Sir." He murmured, pressing a kiss to Tig's belly button. "Shut up and keep going... I'm still mad at you... Prove yourself though... I may forgive you..." He stroked Juice's cheek and Juice nuzzled his hand before going back to freeing Tig from his pants. He blushed a little when he discovered that Tig was just as hard as he was, but felt his pride swell with his cock. He tucked the shaft into his mouth without hesitation, working his tongue and lips expertly over the silken flesh. Tig sighed happily and laid back on the bed, arching his hips against Juice's mouth. He grabbed the back of the man's head, thrusting his hips in a lazy circular motion, fucking his face. Juice knelt, holding his body still, allowing Tig to use him.

The man's thrusts became more desperate and Juice began to bob his head in time, sucking and lapping the flesh. He held onto Tig's hips gently, his eyes shut. Tig arched high, gagging Juice a moment before he accustomed himself to it. The older man came in his mouth, groaning softly as he did.

When he'd finished, he sat up and pulled Juice away, smiling. "You're forgiven, Pet... That was perfect." He said, stroking Juice's cheek. He pressed a kiss to his mouth and took his wrists, undoing the bands and depositing them in the bedside stand. He rose and pulled Juice to his feet, rubbing his wrists and then the back of his neck. "I love you, Sir..." Juice whispered, nuzzling his chest gently as he worked loose the knots in Juice's shoulders. "I love you too, Pet... Have a cigarette with me and then we'll sleep, okay?" Juice nodded. "Thank you..." He whispered. Tig chuckled. "If you wanted me to be rougher... You just had to ask."  
"I was scared..." Tig grabbed his chin, tilting his head to face him. He locked gazes with the boy. "Never be scared to tell me what you need, or want, okay? I want you to be happy." Juice blushed a little but nodded. "Yes, Sir." He whispered, earning another kiss. Juice turned to get the cigarettes and shook his head at the time. It was nearly four in the morning.


	4. On the Way to New York

Juice rolled over the next morning and bit back a shout. His body ached miserably, and he had a hard on from hell. Tig sat up, looking over at him quickly. "What?" He asked, sounding concerned. "Nothing, just forgot how sore that stuff makes me." Juice offered a smile and reached over, fishing for his smokes. Tig leaned over and pushed them away, smiling down at Juice. The boy smiled shyly. "Talk to me..." Juice smiled again and looked to the side. Tig tilted his head back to the front. "I told you I wanted you looking at me, brown eyes." He whispered. Juice blushed and giggled, biting his lip. "I really liked last night. Stuff like that makes me feel perfect... Like I'm worth something. Waking up sore everywhere... I know I won't be able to sit comfortably for a week... It's perfect... Just what I need... I did good, right?"  
"I don't really have much to base it on, Juicy." Juice blushed, nodding. Tig stroked his cheekbone. "But I think it was great... Seeing you like that... It was so hard not to just fuck you... It took real restraint. Thank you for letting me experiment." Juice grinned and nodded. Tig reached down and tugged playfully on his erection. "Did this go away at all last night?" Juice shook his head. "No... It hurts by this point..." He admitted. Tig pinched his tip playfully. "Are you complaining?"  
"No, Sir... May I speak freely?" Tig grinned and nodded. "I'm not complaining, Sir... I'm asking if you'd like to enjoy my ass... Maybe make me cum without touching myself..." He flushed a little, but was proud that the words came so naturally. Tig chuckled. "Think we have enough time before we need to meet your brother?" Juice grinned darkly. "I always have enough time for you to fuck me." Tig chuckled. "I want you in front of the mirror... Hands and knees. Snap to it, or you'll get the spoon again." Juice jumped to his feet and dropped to his knees, tucking his head obediently before crawling over to face the mirror. He let his hips and ass shake playfully, despite the screaming ache of his legs and back at the movements. Tig was behind him instantly, rubbing a small amount if lube onto him. "You really do look good like this... I think I want you nude more often." Juice moaned softly. "Yes Sir."  
"Say... Three times a week at least... If we aren't planning on having company." Juice giggled and nodded. "Gladly, sir..." He purred, arching back to jut his backside out further. Tig swatted him gently. "So many injuries on that cute ass... Too bad you need to sit today... Maybe we'll add some fresh ones." Juice moaned loudly, arching higher. "Please, Sir..." He panted. Tig reached around and cupped Juice's balls. "Enjoy this orgasm, Pet... It'll be your last one for a while." Juice made eye contact with him in the mirror, confused. Tig grinned. "I was gonna wait until your birthday... But I just can't... Ray gave me the perfect idea... Said you'd love it..." Juice went pale as he put it together. He began to blush. "Really?" Tig grinned and nodded, gently stretching him. "When will you... Put it on?"  
"After your orgasm... You'll be wearing a plug too..." Juice shivered. "Yes Sir..." Tig shoved his head forward. "What do you see right now?"  
"Your Pet..." Juice panted, staring into Tig's blue eyes reflection. "Are you going to be a good boy this week in New York?"  
"Yes, Sir... Such a good boy for you." Tig chuckled and slipped his cock into Juice, groaning gently. Juice moaned in reply. "Gonna look at any boys or girls while we're there?"  
"No, Sir... Only you." He whispered. "Please, fuck me..." Tig began to thrust, shivering. "How the fuck do you stay so tight..." He panted, his fingers biting into Juice's hips. "Exercises..." Juice panted, his teeth gritted against the pain. "I do... Exercises to.. Keep myself fit... In every way for you." Tig grinned and raked his short nails down Juice's back, seeing his muscles quiver. Juice cried out. "Keep doing them... I love this." He leaned over, pressing a kiss to the back of his lover's neck before beginning to thrust rapidly, needy. Juice cried out, forcing himself to watch his lover in the mirror.

He felt himself nearing climax and dropped his head, tensing his entire body in an effort to hold off his orgasm. Seeing his, Tig grabbed his throat and pulled him up, snarling in his ear. "Don't you dare cum, Pet... I will beat you raw... Be a good boy and ask." Juice gave a sobbing moan. "I need help..." He panted. Tig reached down and gently tugged his balls before pinching gently around the tip. Juice sobbed but nodded. "Take me, Sir... Please... Fuck me..." He panted. Tig bit his ear. "Such a good boy... Look so good like this..." Juice whimpered. "Your ass looks so much sexier when I'm fucking you..." He pinched Juice's ass and the man sobbed, screwing his eyes shut. "You are such a slut..." He shoved Juice to the ground and began to rut into him mercilessly. Juice screamed into his wrist. Tig began to spank his sore ass, slamming into him with enough force to snap his hips forward. "Talk to me, Pet... Tell me what you are..." Tig panted. Juice began to cry, helpless. He pinched his cock to hold off his orgasm and looked at Tig's reflection. "Your Pet..." He whispered. "Your slut... My ass is yours..."  
"To do what?" Tig pulled his cock out, rubbing the tip gently over Juice's ass. "Fuck whenever you want.. Fill with your cum... Stuff with a toy... Make me feel like the whore I am..." Tig shivered. He pulled his dick away and began to finger Juice's hole again. "And that dirty mouth?"  
"Yours, Sir... To fuck and use whenever you want..." He looked at him, needy. "I'm all yours..." Tig pushed back in quickly and began to fuck him with abandon. "You can cum for me, baby..." He panted moments before his orgasm washed over him. Almost on command Juice let his body release, screaming for Tig.

Juice squirmed uncomfortably as Jacob turned into the airport. There were tons of people already. He looked back at Tig, his cheeks flushed. Tig only grinned and squeezed his shoulder. He'd gotten Juice into a chastity belt, something he'd never considered but Ray had adamantly suggested. And Juice loved it. He'd had him wear a plug as well, just big enough to keep him aware. Tig had the actual locking portion of the belt in his bag, not wanting it to set off an alarm and humiliate his Pet... It was humiliation enough knowing if they decided to frisk him, they'd feel it. Juice wiggled again and Jacob looked over. "Do you gotta piss or something?"  
"No, why?" He breathed. "You've been wiggling since you got in the car... Got an STD?" Juice blushed and glared. I don't like planes... I'm just a little antsy."  
"Well stop. You're driving me crazy and you're already gonna freak out the flight people with those fucking head tattoos. Why didn't you wear a hat or something?"  
"I don't like them." Juice grunted. "Always fucking insubordinate." Juice giggled wildly, making Jacob look over at him. "Are you on fucking drugs?"  
"No... I just think it's funny you call me insubordinate... When I spend my daily life as a submissive."  
"Beats me how you do it... You've always been a stubborn little fuck."  
"Getting beat and raped when you don't listen will change your opinion on being stubborn real fucking fast." Juice muttered, smirking a little when Jacob winced visibly.

The three settled into their seats comfortably, save for Juice, who was already gripping the arm rest. Tig took his hand and kissed it gently. "You're fine, Pet... Of all the things to be scared of..." Juice blushed. "I know it's silly."  
"No, just surprising." He leaned over and pressed his mouth to Juice's. The young man leaned eagerly into the kiss. Jacob, next to them, made a disgusted noise. "People can see you..." He breathed. "And your fucking point?" Juice snapped. "He's got a right to fucking touch me." Jacob sneered,shaking his head. "You're too fucking much sometimes, Juan... You can't be doing that shit once we get to New York... I live in a good part of town, and my wife is conservative... As am I, I just know I have to love you... You're family."  
"You don't have to do shit. And your wife should know what her brother-in-law grew up with, shouldn't she? Or does she not know about Momma?" Jacob's mouth pulled back, pained. "She doesn't... And she's not going to. It would devastate her. Lydia loves Momma. As far as she knows, you are my half brother that was sent to a boarding school and disappeared, and you're now a mechanic... Your _friend..._" he looked disgustedly at Tig, "is your best friend. You wanted to have him come because you needed a shoulder to lean on if things with Momma got too emotional." Juice's glare increased, his lips disappearing into an angry line. "You didn't fucking tell her the truth?" He hissed through gritted teeth. "How could I? Oh hey, Lydia, my brother is a gay ex-prostitute that's into BDSM and is dating a guy twice his age, who happens to be white? And he's in a fucking biker gang? And goes by the fucking name of _Juice_? Yeah, that will go over real well with two children and an apartment in the best part of Queens. Fuck that. I'm not dealing with that shit, she will lose her mind."  
"What does him being white have to do with shit?"  
"Lydia is Latina, hermano. Her family is very strict on keeping bloodlines pure. She thinks Latinos with white partners are trash." Juice sucked in a breath, turning to face the seat in front of him with an angry snap of his head. He could see Tig out of the corner of his eye. Tig was sitting stock still, his face reddening a fraction of a degree, his eyes burning holes into the seat in front of him.

Juice snapped his head back to Jacob. "You say I'm fucking unreal, lying to her isn't going to work, Jacob." He snapped. "It will if you fucking play along."  
"Oh, right, I'll play along, what about Tig? He's my fucking Dominant, in case you fucking forgot. There are things he doesn't just _play_ along with. For fuck's sake, Jacob, you're essentially fucking throwing me into the middle of the ocean with nothing. Nothing at all, not even a fucking life vest. I rely on him to make my day to day fucking choices."  
"Well grow some balls, hermano, here comes the water." Jacob snapped. Juice went to reply when the attendant came out, calling for attention. Tig remained eerily silent.

The three were silent until the layover, four hours in Georgia, regrettably. Tig grabbed Juice's collar moments before he could sit next to Jacob. "Bathroom. Now." He snapped. He pulled Juice by the collar, almost yanking him through the waves of people.

When they entered the bathroom, he slammed Juice against the wall. "What is this shit?" He snapped. "What's what?" Juice whispered, his body tense. "You're gonna let him push you around like that?"  
"It's kind of my position in life." Tig slapped him hard, his cheek reddening immediately. "You don't be a smart ass. Why aren't you standing up for yourself?"  
"What do I say?" Juice looked at him, his eyes begging. "I don't know how to stick up for myself, Tig... I need some help here."  
"He's your brother. Figure it out. I will not go a fucking week or more pretending I'm just your friend, and I know fuck well you can't fucking handle that." Juice hung his head, nodding. "You're right... I can barely go eight hours without needing you..." His voice was barely above a whisper, making Tig smile. He lifted Juice's chin. "Hey... You're perfect, Pet. I love you." Juice smiled gratefully. "I love you too, Tig." The older man caught his mouth in a kiss. "How's that belt treating you?" He whispered against his mouth, slipping his hand around to press the base of the plug. Juice moaned weakly. "I wanna fucking yank it off and jerk off like nothing else." He admitted. Tig smirked. "But you're not gonna... You're gonna wear it until I say it's okay to take it off, and only then." He slipped his hand into Juice's jeans and squeezed his ass. "Right?"  
"Yes Sir..." Juice breathed, wincing as the welts were pressed. He moaned gently. Tig pulled back just a little and Juice licked his lips. He slid down to his knees in the tight stall, putting his hands behind his neck. He looked up at Tig with heavy lidded eyes, his lips slightly parted. Tig shivered. "Is that you begging, Pet?" He breathed, stroking the line of Juice's jaw. The man nodded slowly, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Tig's crotch. He nuzzled it, keeping his eyes on the older man's blue gaze. Tig yanked him up and turned him to face the toilet, pushing him over it. He undid his jeans easily and yanked them over his hips, pressing the plug deep for a moment as he undid his own jeans. Juice moaned headily. His cock throbbed against the silicone cage around it, growing what little it could. Tig yanked out the plug roughly and Juice took it, his hands shaking already. Tig spat in his hand and slicked his own shaft, knowing his lover was already lubed from his earlier release, and the lubricant they'd used on the plug. He pushed with a happy grunt. He began to rut into Juice, his fingers biting into his hips. "Fuck I love that feeling, Juicy..." He panted. "I love it when you're already ready for me... I can just fuck the shit out of you..." He grabbed Juice's throat and pulled him up, kissing over his neck. The boy responded with soft moans, clenching his hole around the invading member. "Talk to me, Pet..." Tig whispered. Juice whimpered. He lapped his lips before panting out what he could. "Feels so good..." A loud groan as Tig brushed his prostate. "Love your cock, Sir... You're so fucking big... Fuck me harder..." He cried out as Tig shoved in at a hard angle and swatted his cock in the sheath. "Like that?" Tig whispered. Juice nodded, bucking back on the dick inside him. "Fucking slut..." Tig whispered, pinching the taut skin of his Pet's balls. He cried out. "It hurts! More... Fuck, please Sir... Please..." Tig laughed. "Want me to cum up your ass or in your mouth?" Juice whimpered, shaking his head. "Decide, Juicy..." He snarled. "Where ever you want me to be filled." Juice panted. "If you wanna feed me your cum I'll love it, Sir... But if you think my ass needs some more in it, I need it in my hole, Sir..." He whimpered, his eyes screwed shut. Tig pinched his nipple hard, making Juice cry out. "Tell me where you want it or I'll pull out and cum in the fucking toilet." He snarled. "My mouth!" Juice nearly sobbed, anything would be better than not having Tig cum inside him somewhere. "I'm hungry for it..." Tig pulled roughly out of his ass and grabbed the toy, shoving it in. "Get on your fucking knees and work for it then." Juice flipped onto his knees immediately and took the shaft deep into his throat. He sucked with long, strong strokes, his cock aching even more at every taste of precum he got. Tig thrust gently into his mouth then grinned. "Stand back up..." He whispered. Juice did so, looking at him with begging eyes. "I decided I want to cum in your ass after all..."  
"Yes Sir..." Juice turned around and spread his legs, baring his plugged entrance. Tig ran his hand over his ass. He slapped him hard before pulling out the toy. "Spread your ass, Juice." Juice did as he was told, his body quivering. Tig slammed back in and began to fuck him ruthlessly. He froze deep inside him and came with a hard thrust, crying out softly. When he'd finished, he withdrew, shoving the plug in immediately. He swatted Juice's ass. "Gotta make sure you don't waste a drop, right Pet?" Juice turned and knelt, kissing his softening shaft. "Thank you, Sir..." He whispered. Tig smirked and stroked his head. "Bend over so I can give you a few spankings... You were very reluctant to answer me today..." Juice nodded and bent over. Tig went at him hard and fast, each smack smarting in a new place. Juice felt his tears well up and spill over. When Tig finished, he leaned over and kissed Juice's lower back. "Dress and let's get out there." He said softly. Juice nodded. Tig pressed a kiss to his mouth when he stood. "I love you..." He said, locking gazes with Juice. The younger man nodded. "I know. I love you too."

"What the fuck took so long?" Jacob snapped at Juice when they sat down. "I got fucked." Juice said, and Jacob looked at him quickly. "No, I'm not joking." He said with a smirk. Jacob shivered. "You can't fucking keep it in your pants for eight fucking hours?" Juice shrugged and Tig grabbed his wrist, pinching gently. Juice nodded. "Jacob... Give me a fucking break, okay?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"You heard me. I get it you don't like the type of person I am, but it's me. You can't say you love me as a brother and not accept all of me. I'm your baby brother, we grew up together, I ride motorcycles, I'm in a club, I have head tattoos, I can't speak a lick of fucking Spanish, I'm into guys and girls, I'm submissive, Tig is my owner... I have the tattoos and collars to show it. If you accept any part of that, you need to accept all of it, brother. And you need to accept my lover. Whether he be my owner or my equal... I love him, and he loves me. Just because we're not a cookie cutter fucking straight conservative pure blood fucking couple, we're still a couple. If fucking _bikers_ can accept our lifestyle, grow to embrace it even... Then so can you. And if you can't, let me know. Cause I'm out if you can't. Right now." Jacob was staring at him when he finished speaking. He sighed softly and leaned on Tig's shoulder, allowing the older man to give him a drink of his soda. "Juan... It's a lot to accept... I'm trying."  
"No, you aren't." Tig snapped. "You've been riding him since you came here about the way he is. Give it a break. You've been insolent to not only him, but all of his friends, myself included, and it's fucking ignorant. How would you feel if he went up to all your fucking lawyer buddies and started treating them like they were dirt? Maybe we are dirty bikers, but we're human, punk. Fucking get the picture." Juice wiggled closer to Tig, nuzzling his chest. Tig stroked the back of his neck. "I get that your wife doesn't know, but you're gonna tell her, and if you don't, we'll stay in a hotel. Because he is my lover and my property. I will not be forced away from him."  
"You can't stay in a hotel... My wife wouldn't allow it. Family is important to her..."  
"But she can't accept a gay brother in law? That's fucked up." Jacob's jaw clenched. "Look, I know it's not the ideal situation, but I think you can handle it for a fucking week, okay?"  
"We can..." Juice whispered, making Tig look at him in disbelief. "It's only a week, we can make it... We've gone longer faking it..."  
"Not really." Tig snapped, obviously disturbed by Juice's answer. Juice shrugged. "It's one week, Tig... Just pretend... I'm still yours." Tig's jaw set but he said nothing, only turned back to face in front of him. Juice sat up, slouching in his seat. He knew he'd made a mistake, but couldn't really go back on it at this point.

The remaining plane ride was awkward to say the least. Tig made it very clear he was angry, to the point of not speaking to his bewildered lover. Jacob attempted to help, but only made Juice feel worse. Finally they sat in an uncomfortable silence, following Jacob at terminals and finally into the awaiting cab in New York.


	5. New York

Juice chewed his lip as he followed Jacob up the stairs to their top floor apartment. "What's everyone's name again?" He asked worriedly. Jacob smiled. He reached out and tugged Juice's hoodie a little higher to hide his collar fully. "I'll introduce you. Don't worry... I still wish you'd take that thing off." Juice shook his head. "I'll pretend I'm a normal guy for the week, but you can't ask me to do that..." He said softly, his hand darting up to his throat. Jacob nodded, glancing at Tig. "Just pretend you're not pissed, okay?" Tig's eyes formed dangerous slits and Jacob turned around quickly, making a sharp left and pulling out a set of keys. He opened the door and was immediately slammed into by two small children, about the ages of four and six. Beautiful black hair cascaded down the girl's back, and the boy's hair was cut into a perfect military crop. Big brown eyes that Juice never outgrew, but Jacob did, filled each child's face. "Daddy's home!" The girl squealed as Jacob scooped her up and kissed her cheek. He pushed past them a little further to let Juice and Tig in. Both children froze, the boy quickly ducking behind his father's leg and peering out at the new people. Lydia stepped in from a side room and stood near the door. "Jacob." She said softly, stepping forward on dainty feet to press a kiss to his mouth. Her hair was long and wavy, black as night, and her eyes were a deep green, set in perfect almonds. "This must be Juan Carlos." She stepped forward, glancing worriedly at his tattoos before offering her hand to Juice. He took it, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to the back of it. "Ma'am. Nice to meet you."  
"Please, it's Lydia. You're my brother in law... Familia." Her New York accent was touched with a hint of Spanish, making her voice unbelievably flowing and sensual. "And this?" She motioned to Tig. He stepped forward and offered his hand. "My name's Alexander, ma'am. I'm a good friend of Jui- Juan's." Juice winced at how harsh his given name sounded on Tig's tongue. She smiled and nodded. "Ah, Jacob told me a little about you... A friend from his job, yes?" Tig nodded. "Yeah, the garage we both work at." She smiled and nodded. She scooped the boy hiding behind Jacob's knee and kissed his cheek. "Mijo, this is Juan Carlos, this is your Uncle." She looked to Juice. "Juan, this is Mikelo, my eldest son." Juice smiled softly. "Hello, Mikelo. Nice to meet you." The boy was set down. He offered his hand to Juice. "Hola. Mucho gusto, Tio." Juice blinked a few times and smiled softly, shaking his hand. "I'm afraid I don't know much Spanish, kiddo... Sorry."  
"He said he was glad to meet you, and called you uncle." Jacob chimed in. "This is our daughter, Alessandra. Dear, say hello." She hid behind his leg when he set her down. "Hello." Her voice was soft, almost cherubic. Juice smiled and nodded. "Hello, Alessandra." Lydia clapped her hands together. "I'm sure you three are simply famished. "Let me show you to your rooms, you guys can clean up, then I'm making dinner." She smiled and motioned for them to follow her. Juice glanced at Tig worriedly, waiting for an okay, or anything. Tig only pushed past him, following Lydia down the hall. Juice trotted after, his head low.

Juice stepped out of the shower, drying off. He glanced at his phone and sighed, picking it up. His background was a photo of he and Tig, laughing and happy. He sighed again and opened his messages, sending one off.

_'Tigger, please... I'm sorry I agreed to lie... I'm sorry, please don't hate me.'_

He finished drying and dressed in clean clothes, fingering his collar gently. It'd show unless he wore a hoodie... His phone buzzed and he scooped it up.

_'No need 2 b sry. Ur only lying abt wh ppl who dont give a shit. Think b4 u act, JUAN.'_

Juice grimaced at the text, blinking back tears.

_'I'm sorry I wanted to keep the peace and prevent problems for everyone. It's a fucking week... You could at least try to see my side of it without being selfish. If you'd listened to me, I could have had us talk compromises, a few nights in a hotel, so we could still be together, but you decided to turn into a dick.'_

Juice's anger flamed as he wrote the message. He never got mad at Tig, that was his owner, his lover... He had no right... But to be this cruel for something like this? Juice turned to the mirror and yanked off the collar, grateful it wasn't padlocked on. He stripped off the chastity belt and plug, washing them quickly before tucking them into his bag, along with his collar. He dressed again, shaking. His phone buzzed and he turned it off, not bothering to look at the message. He padded out of the room and into the dining room where Jacob and Lydia were with the children. Jacob looked up, glancing at his neck and smiling softly. He nodded to the chair next to him. Juice sat down and twined his fingers. "Alex may need to go back to California early.. We got a message from our boss, he's very short handed with both of us up here." He said. Jacob nodded slowly, his gaze locked on Juice. "I understand. If he needs to I'll definitely help out."  
"Is it very good business down there?" Lydia asked as she set the table. "Yeah, we're always pretty busy. It's a small town, but we're one of the only really good mechanic shops in town, and we work on everything with a motor." She nodded. "Did you go to school for that?"  
"No, once I left boarding school I got involved with a group that showed me what I know, I went to Charming after and met up with Jax and Clay, they gave me a job."  
"Jax and Clay?"  
"Father and son. Clay owns the garage."  
"Do lots of you work there?"  
"Including me and Alex about seven of us, on any given day. Some only work part time though, like Alex." She nodded. "Have you considered going back to school?"  
"Considered it... Not sure yet." He shrugged. "What would you go for?"  
"Social services." He said quickly. "I wanna help kids who are in bad homes... Save them before they end up on the street." He looked to Jacob, a little accusingly. Lydia, missing the look, smiled. "That sounds so honorable. I encourage it, Juan... There's a good school here, you know."  
"I know... But I don't know if I want to yet. I really do like the garage, even though it isn't much money... It's good work and I have a great family in California."  
"Do you have children?"  
"No... By family I mean just really close friends. No kids for me." He glanced at Mikelo and Alessandra. "I'd like some one day though."  
"A girlfriend?" He blushed and shrugged. "Nothing serious. Just a casual girlfriend."  
"I bet you attract all the ladies... You look like your brother." Juice blushed and shrugged shyly.

"He's a lady killer, just modest about it." Tig said from the doorway, making Juice jump. He looked back, his eyes wide and scared. Tig was smiling at Lydia, but his eyes were on Juice, cold and angry. He made a barely visible motion to his neck, asking Juice where his collar was. Juice set his jaw and shrugged. Tig's eyes formed slits. He went around and sat across from Juice at the table, his jaw set in a hard line. "So we heard you may need to go back to California early. What a shame, we were so looking forward to having you." Jacob said with a pleasant smile as Lydia began to serve dinner. Tig glanced at Juice, his eyes wary. "Yeah, bummed out... Wanted you to meet my mom... But you know, the garage comes first." Juice said, putting his hands under the table to hide his shaking. It took all his effort not to break down into tears. Tig flashed a wide grin, friendly to many, but Juice saw behind it... Rage. "No, not at all. Clay worked it out with Opie and Jax, they're gonna work a little overtime for us. I can stay." Juice's eyes went round and his mouth set in a thin line. "Are you sure? I know you're the best mechanic they have."  
"Of course I am. I wouldn't miss meeting your mother, or beautiful family, for the world." Jacob nodded. "We can shorten the visit is all, get you two both back sooner." Juice's face paled dramatically and he looked down at his plate, swallowing thickly. "Great. Glad to hear it." He choked out. He looked at Lydia then. "This looks amazing. Thank you."  
"Well don't thank me before you try it. But I know how you bachelors eat. Help yourself to as much as you want." Juice smiled and nodded. She motioned to Jacob to say grace.

After they began to eat, Lydia looked over at Tig, next to her. "Do you have a girlfriend, Alex? Children?"  
"Yeah, two daughters, they live with their mother... And I have a girlfriend, good girl, most of the time. We're kind of fighting now."  
"What a shame, you seem like such a nice guy. How old are your daughters?"  
"Thirteen and fifteen."  
"Great ages. You seem too young to have children of that age." Tig smiled and shrugged. "I had them young and dumb... But I love them." She nodded, smiling approvingly. "What a shame your girlfriend is fighting with you, she would have been more than welcome here."  
"Thanks... She'd planned on coming, but decided she couldn't."  
"Why, if you don't mind me asking?" He shrugged. "She didn't want to offend anyone here." He said, glancing at Juice, who was grimacing. "Oh geez, takes a lot to offend me." Lydia said with a laugh. "Well she's Latina." Tig said with another shrug. "Jacob talked about how important it was to you to keep the lines divided." She smiled and nodded. "I understand. To each their own though, I think. I'm sure she's perfect." He smiled softly. "I thought she was. But everyone has their flaws." She nodded again. "They do. Juan mentioned a girlfriend, is she pretty?"  
"I think so... She's too good for him, but I think she's sweet." Lydia laughed, thinking he was joking. Juice was pale as a sheet, his gaze locked on Tig's.

Jacob looked over. "You don't look well, little brother. Are you feeling okay?"  
"Yeah..." Juice breathed. "Just a little jet lagged..." His voice was thick as he spoke. Jacob nodded. "I understand that feeling. Go lie down and rest, brother. We'll be going to see mother tomorrow morning at about ten, okay? That way you two can head out the next day." Juice nodded. "Yeah, okay... Thank you again for the meal, Lydia. It was great... I'm sorry I couldn't eat more."  
"No, don't worry about it. I should have thought you'd be a bit lagged from the flight, my mistake. Enjoy your rest, hermano." Juice smiled. "Where should I put my plate?"  
"Oh just leave it, I'll get it." Jacob patted his hand. Juice nodded and rose, walking quickly out of the dining room to his bedroom.

When he reached his room he turned on his phone, quickly finding Tig's message.

_'YOU WILL REGRET THAT.'_

Juice paled as he read and reread the message. A threat, obvious, through the text. He swallowed hard and sat on the bed, feeling the world rushing up at him. What did he do... What possessed him to disrespect Tig like that? Juice barely had time to make it to the toilet before he puked up what little he'd eaten. His phone buzzed while he was washing the taste out of his mouth. With shaking hands, he picked it up.

_'If u dont want this anymore tell me now. I will leave. U r trying to disrespect me at this point and Im sick of it. I thought u were a fucking sub. Not a 2faced spic.'_

Juice felt bile rising in his throat again. Tears threatened to blind him as he sat on the floor of the bathroom. The phone slipped from his hands as he put his face in his palms, letting the tears come, choking him. He curled up into a ball and held his knees, screwing his eyes shut. He'd really fucked up. He hadn't done something so stupid in years, why now? What made him even consider standing up to Tig, especially over something so stupid as a fucking relationship? Lydia would have gotten over it, or told them to stay in a hotel, what did it matter? Why had he let Jacob control his decision, and not his lover, his owner?

Juice crawled to the bed at some point in the early morning, his body aching from the bathroom floor. He'd fallen asleep there, still crying. He fell into the comfortable bed and fell asleep instantly, hugging a pillow in the way he normally hugged Tig.

At nine thirty the following morning, Tig slipped into Juice's room. He leaned against the door, watching the younger man sleep for a moment. He was furious at Juice, more angry than he'd ever been before. He knew he could snap on Juice, and it was taking all his power not to. How could he sleep, so fucking peaceful, after how hurtful he was. Tig knew he wasn't mad that Juice had sided with Jacob, it was that he was so willing to hide their relationship, without a thought... And the fact that he claimed submissiveness to Tig, but as soon as Tig was angered by a dominant decision, he flipped around and freaked out. The thoughts infuriating Tig more, he strode over to the bed and grabbed Juice's belt, yanking down the covers. He paused when he saw Juice still fully dressed; Juice never slept clothed. Shaking his head, he brought the belt down hard on Juice's side, the only area of skin he could find, bared by his shirt pulling up just enough. He snapped it again, aiming to hurt. Juice bolted awake, crying out. His eyes were wide when he looked at Tig, holding his injured side. "It's nine thirty. Get the fuck up." Tig snapped. He threw the belt at Juice's face and stormed out.

Juice looked around, nervous, as they walked up to the hospital. Tig had offered to stay behind and watch the children so Lydia could go see her mother in law as well, to which she gladly agreed, and Juice, secretly, was glad too.

They entered and climbed the elevator the fifth floor, and Jacob led the way to the room. Juice shifted his weight, awkwardly, one foot to the other. Jacob smiled softly and squeezed his shoulder. "She's missed you, hermano. Go on. We'll wait out here, okay?" He nodded and entered, taking a deep breath to step past the threshold. He walked fully into the room, his breath catching. His mother, beautiful as he last remembered her, only smaller, and older, lay in the bed, her nose attached to an oxygen machine. Her eyes fluttered open and she groaned, her breath wheezing out of her. "Jacob?" Juice swallowed thickly. "No, Momma... It's Juan Carlos..." He whispered. Her eyes snapped open then and she turned her head quickly, a gasp taking her breath. She put her hand to her mouth as tears filled her eyes. "Juan..." She whispered, looking him up and down. He smiled sheepishly, putting his hands submissively behind his back and tucking one foot to the toe of his shoe, a pose he'd learned quickly in the house with mark when he was training. A submissive's pose, without being too obvious... A pose to get into when someone was judging him. She shook her head. "Mijo... Come here, I can't believe it's you." She whispered, choked by her tears. He stepped up to her and knelt, lowering his head and pressing a kiss to her hand. "Look at me." He looked up slowly, unsure, sure his eyes showed his pain. She stroked his cheek softly. "Mijo... Juan Carlos... My boy.. All grown up." He nodded. "Yes... Grown up, Momma..."  
"Where did you go?"  
"California, once I ran away from the whorehouse." She winced visibly. "I'm sorry, son..."  
"You did what you had to do... I was Mark's anyways, he wanted me from the day I was born, I figure... That's what helps me sleep at night at least. I'm glad he chose this son instead of the second one, or Jacob." She winced. "But I lost his other child... So I only had Julio. I'm sorry, Juan."  
"You did what you had to do."  
"But you're not the same because of it." Juice shrugged. "No, I'm not. I'm really different, Momma... But it's who I am." She nodded slowly. "Are you still in the life?"  
"No... Not really. I don't prostitute anymore. I'm still a submissive... I guess it would have been called a slave in your time... But I only have one owner. He couldn't be here today... Lydia doesn't know... I'm hiding it."  
"You can't hide what you are, Juan... Even if it is a Pet."  
"I know... It's hard... But Jacob asked me not to tell her." She nodded slowly. "What are these? And this haircut?" She stroked his head tattoos, making him chuckle. "Long story... I was feeling rebellious against mark on my eighteenth birthday. These were the result." She laughed weakly. Her laugh faded and she stroked his cheek again. "I'm glad you came to see me, Juan... I expected you to say no."  
"I did... At first... I don't forgive you, Momma..." He said finally, fighting for the words. She nodded. "I can't forgive you... But I understand. You had a choice. You chose. In a different world, maybe it would be Jacob in my shoes, and me in his life... But it isn't. I have a good life. I just wanted to tell you that, okay? I have a good life now... I'm okay, even with what you did. I don't forgive you... But I love you, and I'm okay." He was crying by the time he'd finished, as was she. She stroked his cheek again nodding. "Thank you, Juan... For that. I love you... And though you can't forgive me... I'm sorry." Juice nodded, rising. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to her forehead before turning and walking out. He dared one final glance back at her, knowing he'd never see her again.

Jacob caught up to Juice in the hallway. When he'd left their mother's room he'd continued to walk, ignoring his brother and sister in law. When Jacob caught him, he turned him quickly, pulling him into a hug. "What happened?"  
"What's wrong with her?" Juice asked instead of answering. "Lupus... Well... A complication. She's had lupus for years, she was exposed to a really bad virus... Her body freaked out... It's eating itself."  
"How long does she have?"  
"No one knows... If the antibiotics work, she could be okay... But they've been saying that for six months." Juice nodded. "Do you want to go home?" He nodded slowly. "But I wanna take a cab... Clear my mind." Jacob nodded. He wrote down something then and pulled a small envelope out of his coat pocket. "Here. This is the information you'll need for the tickets back to California... And my number, and address... Please keep in touch with me, little brother." Juice took it, glancing in. He looked up at Jacob, almost angry. "I don't need charity." He said, trying to hand the stack of cash back to him. Jacob pushed it into Juice's chest. "Please. It isn't charity. Consider it making up for fifteen years of missed Christmases and birthdays if you have to. I just know if things go south with that guy... You might need it. Our home is open to you, Juan. Always." Juice sighed softly, nodding. "Fine... Thank you." He nodded slowly. "I'm going to head home soon as well, so you two can leave soon if you want to... I understand if you don't want to stay another night."  
"Thank you for your hospitality." Jacob nodded. "Keep me updated on her condition, okay?" He nodded again and hugged Juice. "I do love you, brother." Juice nodded slowly before pulling out of his grip and heading out the door.

Juice slipped quietly into the house. He searched around for a moment before finding Tig, napping in the guest room. He'd fallen asleep clothed, on top of the covers. The kids were asleep in their beds. He watched Tig for a long moment, his heart aching. What had he done? With a soft sigh and nod, he entered the room he was staying in and pulled out his collar, plug and belt. He walked into the room Tig was sleeping in, shutting and locking the door. Silently, he stripped out of his clothes and crawled over to the bed, setting the toy and belt on the stand and holding the collar between his teeth. Well aware that he may be punched for his next actions, he stretched out over the bed, still on his knees on the floor, and nuzzled Tig's neck with his nose. Tig grumbled, reaching up and batting at Juice. Juice nuzzled him again, making a soft, puppylike 'whuff' in his nose. Tig groaned and opened his eyes, looking over at Juice with a half sleeping gaze. Juice's eyes softened to round, pathetic circles, and he dropped the collar from his jaw to the bed by Tig's shoulder. He put his chin on the bed, begging silently. Tig's eyes became more aware for a moment, before he glared. "Go away..." He grumbled. Juice felt his eyes begin to glaze with tears immediately. "Please..." He whispered, soft and weak. "I'm so sorry, please Sir..." He whimpered softly. Tig rolled to his side, his back to Juice. The Latino sat back on his haunches, defeated. A rebellious tear slipped down his cheek. He glanced around the room, looking for anything to try and convince Tig he was sorry. He saw Tig's belt and padded over to it, fishing it from its place and clenching it in his jaws. Crawling back over, he gently placed it at Tig's hand before crawling to the foot of the bed. He could feel the older man watching him with half closed eyes. He crawled onto the bed and began to kiss everywhere, starting at Tig's ankles and moving up, kissing the denim of his jeans, up and up, his knees, thighs, lingering on his crotch a moment before gently undoing the button and zipper with his teeth. He dared a glance up at Tig, wincing when he saw no change from the glare. He nuzzled Tig's shaft, his heart skipping a beat when it began to react to his ministrations. He moved up, pushing Tig's shirt up with his nose before placing a kiss on his belly button, darting his tongue in gently. He kissed up his belly and finally reached his neck. He grabbed the belt again and snapped it before setting it down on the bed. He crawled to the floor and rose, leaning against the wall, his hands against it and his legs spread, rising to his toes. He hung his head, bated breath, as he waited for anything. Juice heard the bed shift as Tig rose and he held his breath completely, shutting his eyes and listening hard for any additional movement. Counting the minutes, he heard nothing more.

Finally, he dropped to his feet fully and turned around, tears shining on his cheeks. Tig was sitting up in bed, his jeans fixed, the belt untouched. Juice's throat closed around a lump as he choked back a sob. He really had fucked up... Royally. He hung his head and walked over to his clothes, dressing silently, forcing his crying down to a minimum noise level. When he was fully dressed he turned around to Tig and grabbed the toy and belt, going for the collar. He scowled when he saw it missing, and glanced at Tig. The man had slipped it mostly into his pocket, just the end was peeking out. Juice nodded, just barely, understanding. "I have the information for the tickets. We can leave tomorrow." He whispered, his voice thick with unshed tears. "I'm going to take a bus... So you won't have to be near me." He swallowed hard. "That way it'll give you some time... If you wanna get rid of my things... Put them at the clubhouse... I guess... I can find a place... You can keep Serotah... She loves the yard..." His voice broke finally and he turned and rushed out, not wanting to lose it in front of Tig. He fell into his room, sobbing into the pillow.

Juice calmed himself down after about an hour of sobbing and dialed Jacob. _"Yeah?  
_"We'll stay one more night... Leave tomorrow morning."  
_"That's great, Lydia will be happy. We're just getting things for dinner now... We'll be home in about an hour."  
_"Great..."  
_"What's the matter, Juan... You sound like you've been crying."  
_"Just this stuff with Tig... It's messing with me... I shouldn't have agreed to any of this... Might have just ruined my relationship." There was a long silence on Jacob's end._ "If it's any consolation... I am sorry."  
_"Doesn't matter... What's done is done... It was my fault." He hung up and laid back on the bed, staring at the pale blue ceiling.

Juice heard the door open nearly forty five minutes later. There was shuffle of movement and a knock on his door. "Yeah?" Jacob stuck his head in and smiled softly. "Can I come in?" He asked in a soft voice. Juice nodded, sitting up and pulling his knees to his chest. Jacob entered and sat down across from him on the bed. "Talk to me."  
"About?"  
"Yourself... I realized... While you were here and I was with Lydia... I don't know anything about you. I mean... I know you're gay... I know you're in a gang... But that's about it." Juice shrugged. "Not much to know about me."  
"What do you like? What do you do? Movies, music, fun... Listen, I'm sorry about being such a shitty big brother, but can I make up for it? Really, Juan... I want to. I want my kids to know their Uncle and my wife to know her brother in law. I want to know my baby brother." Juice shrugged. "I like Thai food... But it makes me sick... I have a nervous stomach, so heavy or spicy shit irritates it..." He played with a frayed section on the knee of his jeans. "I spend most of my time at the clubhouse... The garage... Or with the guys in the club... It's a big family there, it's great. Jax... He's the Vice President of Sons... He's such a good guy. You met him briefly, tall, blonde, long hair... Handsome guy." Jacob nodded, listening intently. "He got me in to Sons, really, him and Tig... They saved my skin when it came out that I was into guys. Jax brought me to the club initially, he saw I was good with computers... And a good fighter."  
"How'd he see that?"  
"He watched me in a street fight with a couple of black guys... I brought them down pretty easy..." He shrugged again. "You're into computers?"  
"Yeah. I learned while I was with Mark. One of the clients broke my leg so I couldn't make money for a while, he set me up with his receptionist at the time, so I could still be useful while my leg was healing. I fell in love with it."  
"What do you do for fun?"  
"Hang out with the club... I'm not kidding when I say they're my life. I mean, even if me and Tig weren't together... Chibs, the Scottish guy that came over to fix my stitches that night, he's like a dad to me. He's so caring... Makes sure I'm okay. And Clay too, he was the big guy that you met when you went to the garage. He's the club president. He convinced them to keep me, I'm sure of it, him and Jax." Jacob nodded. "Do you have a title in the club?"  
"Techie?" Juice chuckled a little. "Not really. I'm new still... Tig is Clay's right hand man... But we don't all have titles. I work the computers and help with the security systems for the garage. That's what I'm good at... That's fun for me."  
"Do you do anything alone? Without the club?"  
"I like video games, I guess... I don't get much time to play, but I enjoy them. Tig hates it cause I play the games he doesn't like."  
"What do you play?"  
"Things like Call of Duty and Saints Row... Grand Theft, sometimes I'll do other games... Tig prefers things like Diablo or shit like that... Fantasy roleplay shit." Jacob grinned. "Don't diss Diablo, man, that game is fucking awesome."  
"I like playing with Tig, but I don't get it." He said with a shrug. "I'd prefer to do something real life."  
"Grand Theft Auto is not real life, come on."  
"More real than killing a giant slug that's gonna eat you." Jacob began to laugh, and Juice couldn't help but join in, his face breaking into a real smile.

"What about books, movies?"  
"Don't watch much tv. I like some books, but reading is kind of hard... I'm not really easy to please when it comes to writing."  
"Do you have a favorite author?"  
"I like Anne Rice... She wrote some really good um..." He flushed. "Some really good erotica when she was younger... That stuff is great, and her horror is awesome... I like Stephen King too, but only some of his stuff. Tig teases me cause some of the shit scares me."  
"Anne Rice? Like Interview with the Vampire?" He nodded. "She wrote erotica?"  
"Yeah, under another name... Um... I can't think of it, but it was some heavy shit, BDSM, slavery, that kinda thing. A spin on Sleeping Beauty. There's three of them. The first is The Taming of Sleeping Beauty... I really recommend them." Jacob chuckled. "Recommend me to read BDSM erotica?"

"Might let you know how I think." Juice replied simply, locking gazes with his brother. Jacob grimaced a little.  
"How do you think? I don't get it... I'm not trying to be rude... I'm just curious... You don't have to answer."  
"I don't mind answering questions... I get a lot from the guys at the club... Seems like the questions never end with them." He smiled and shrugged. "I am what I am."  
"But you let him control you." Juice chuckled. "No. I don't." Jacob's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?" Juice shrugged. "Most of the shit we do... Sexually, at least... Is only done if I okay it. I mean... Yeah, he beats the shit out of me sometimes, but if I didn't want it, we wouldn't do it. For instance... He likes feet... Something about 'em, I don't fucking know, but I hate it. So we don't do anything involving them. Or, it really arouses me when someone doesn't let me do every day things... Go to the bathroom, eat, drink, you know... And he really doesn't care either way, it doesn't turn him on... But he'll still do it because it gets me hot." He shrugged. "He's in charge of me, yeah, he owns me... But if it's something I'm not okay with, I mean really not okay with, we don't do it." He paused, thinking about how to word his explanation. "It takes a lot for me to not be okay with something though... My tolerance is really high and I love pushing my limits... There's very little I'm really truly against..." Jacob cocked his head a little. "I'm gonna sound like a fucking creep here... But for someone in BDSM... What is too far, really?"  
"Different for everyone. Some people it's as simple as humiliating them in public. That can tear them to pieces and fuck them up for life... I hate it when he does that shit to me but it doesn't fuck me up. I just don't like being embarrassed. Subs are a unique breeds... We are very... Sensitive. We're tough, we love being pushed around, called names, humiliated, but we need to know we're still loved, all the while. It seems twisted, looking in from the outside... But we're just... Different. For us, the breaking point is where it goes from, it hurts but he loves me, to this just hurts and it hurts deep." He shrugged. "What are your breaking points?" Juice laughed a little. "You don't really wanna know that about your little brother."  
"I don't... But I'm curious... I guess... I don't know. It's so foreign to me... And knowing it's a huge part of your life... Fuck, it's nearly your whole life... I want to learn what I can, and you're my only real source of information." Juice shrugged and nodded. "I only have a few... Like I said, pushing my limits is one of my turn ons... But piss play. That shit is fucking gross, I won't do it, I don't care if someone offered me all the money in the world... My foot goes down on that one." Jacob's face wrinkled. "People actually do that? I thought that was just a thing for porn." Juice laughed. "Someone had to think of it, right?" Jacob shuddered. "And Daddy play... If a guy I'm fucking asks me to call him dad, my dick will shrivel up faster than a grape in the fucking oven. Fuck no... Part of it is my past I think... But that's where a lot of hard limits come from with our type... And blood. If someone makes me bleed while we're fucking, I'm done... If it's beating, cutting, slapping, I don't give a shit. Biting, I'm okay with that, if you draw blood, it's kinda sexy, but unless it's with a mouth of someone I really love and trust... I'm out."  
"Why do you think that is?"  
"Mark. The clients used to love to rough me up. I look cute bruised and beaten I guess... Not my thing... It'll bring me right back to that place and I don't need that... I've come too far." Jacob nodded slowly, trying to understand."What about what's going on right now?"  
"This? Between Tig and I?" Jacob nodded again. Juice shrugged. "I couldn't tell you... I mean, I could... He's pissed at me for taking off my collar... For refusing to yield like I was trained to... I fucked up. We could have come to a compromise, I'm sure of it... But because I was so hasty... I might have lost him."  
"Would he really leave for that?"  
"I took off my collar, Jacob... In our world, that might as well be divorce. I fucked up. Bad. And I don't know how to fix it. I've tried everything I know... And he hasn't responded." He shrugged. "I guess I'll move on... Grow from it."  
"Will it affect the club and you?"  
"Nah. We're too close. Me and Tig just won't talk much anymore... That won't matter to anyone. Tig might be mad but he won't put our relationship issues in front of the club's bonds."  
"That's a mighty big statement." Juice shrugged. "I know Tigger. I love him with everything I have. He's crazy and scary and stupid, but he's loving and caring and so fucking brilliant... He's everything to everyone, and nothing." He shook his head, blinking his eyes quickly. "I fucked up, and I gotta pay for it... But I won't lose my club over it, and neither will he." Jacob nodded. "Just know... If you do have to leave... You have a place here. And maybe a job if you grow out your hair... Good with computers, I could use a new security tech at the law firm." Juice chuckled. "You're kind... But I won't leave my club." Jacob smiled sadly and shrugged. "Offers on the table still." Lydia knocked in the door and stuck her head in. "Dinner's almost ready, guys."

The majority of dinner was quiet. Finally, Juice cleared his throat. "So, Alex will be headed back to Charming tomorrow, but I decided I'd stay a while longer... Get to really know my extended family... If that's okay." Lydia beamed. "Of course Juan! Always welcome.. And you, Alex, are always welcome back!" Tig forced a smile and nodded to her. "Thank you."

The next morning, Juice stayed at home with Lydia while Jacob took Tig to the airport. The children were on a playdate. Lydia was cooking something when Juice padded into the kitchen. "Lydia? Can we talk?" He asked softly. She turned and beamed."Of course. Wanna help me stir this up?" Juice smiled and nodded, fully entering the kitchen and beginning to stir what looked like a fruit salad. "What's on your mind, hermano?" He swallowed hard. "What's your opinion of gays?" She paused, scowling. "Why do you ask?" He shrugged. "Just wondering. I have a few gay friends out in California and it's always interesting to see someone else's take on it." She nodded slowly. "I think it's wrong... But it isn't my life. Just like I think Alex dating a Latina is wrong. It's his life. He's still a nice man and it's his choice what he wants to do." Juice sighed softly, biting his lip. "Jacob said you were super conservative... Wouldn't be willing to understand anything like that."  
"Jacob is still nursing a wound on his pride. I'm super conservative and won't accept anything purely because I won't let him use a whip on me." Juice's jaw dropped a bit and he looked over at Lydia, who looked at him and laughed. "What?" He smiled softly and shook his head. He turned and put the spoon down. Lydia took the bowl and began to add things to it. "Listen... We haven't been quite honest with you... And I feel really dumb about it now..." He admitted. "Oh?"  
"Alex isn't dating a Latina." He said softly. She furrowed her brows and looked over. "No? Is she black?"  
"No... She's a he." She scowled. "Really? He didn't strike me as someone interested in men..."  
"Didn't strike me either until he hit on me." Juice said, lowering his gaze. She stopped and turned, looking him over for a long moment. "He's dating you."  
"Yeah... We kept it quiet cause of Jacob... He asked us to... But doing so may have fucked up my entire relationship... Pardon my French."  
"Don't worry about it... What do you mean?" He smiled a little, comforted that the revelation of his sexuality barely phased her... Now a little farther. "He's very Dominant. And I'm very willing... When I go against stuff he says... It doesn't bode well."  
"You're into the slave and master kind of thing?" He scowled. "Yeah... How do you know so much?" Lydia looked at him for a long moment and then reached out, taking his hands. She held them to her chest then kissed them. "I know everything, hermano. Your mother told me. I mean, I didn't know about you and Alex, or anything else, but your past... She told me. Jacob doesn't know she did... But I'm okay with it... It's something he doesn't want to think about, I assumed you were the same way... But I guess not." Juice nearly fell over. He pulled his hands away, running them down his face. "You mean to tell me... This whole time... You knew?" She smiled softly and nodded. "Now... I'm sure if you tell Alex... He'll understand." He snorted. "Fuck no. He's livid. I'm gonna be in chains for a year... If he'll even take me back." She smiled weakly. "I'm sorry... Jacob can be a little quick to assume things... And I'm sure he doesn't approve of you two, even if he says he's okay with it. I'm a doctor, Juan. I've seen everything, and I understand a lot more than people assume. I don't agree with a gay relationship, and most definitely not one where one party is a sexual and mental slave to the other... But if he makes you happy, Juan... Then that's what matters. From what your mother told me... You need a little happiness." Juice sighed, rubbing his temples. "I feel so dumb..."  
"Don't. You didn't know." She smiled and turned back to the food. "Anything else you wanna tell me, Juan Carlos?" He chuckled. "I'm in a motorcycle club called the Sons of Anarchy... The garage is their business. Tig... That's Alex's nickname, is too." She began to laugh. "And do you have a preferred nickname?" He chuckled. "The guys call me Juice." She began to giggle, covering her mouth with her hand. "I don't mean to laugh... But why?"  
"Cause I'm the only Latino in the club... And shouting Juan from across a packed room isn't too masculine." She laughed again and he joined in. "And Alex... Why do they call him Tig?"  
"His last name, Trager, sounds like Tigger... And he's very bouncy and ADHD normally... So he's our Tigger." She smiled softly and stroked Juice's cheek. "You're so happy when you talk about him. I hope it works out between you two after this. I'm going to have a talk with Jacob as well. He had no right asking you two to hide yourselves, even if you are hiding in California."  
"We aren't. We're open."  
"A motorcycle gang is okay with gay members?" He shrugged. "Not normally... But Tig is he President's best friend, and there's another guy, Chibs, who really likes me. Plus the Vice President is into guys too." She giggled. "I'm shocked, honestly. But, times are changing." He chuckled. "Thank you, Lydia. For being understanding." She nodded. "Any time. Put your number in my phone, okay? So we can talk if you need to." Juice nodded and took the phone, entering his number. She nodded once. "No more secrets, hermano. We're familia." Juice smiled softly and nodded, turning to stir a pot on the stove.


	6. Blood Red

Juice sighed, snuggling himself deeper into the corner of the seat. He'd been on the bus for two days now, including layovers of course, and he was about at the end of his patience. It'd been a long time since a Greyhound was his method of transportation, and he now remembered why. They had just departed Cheyenne, and he only had a day left with this miserable ride. Juice didn't think he'd ever be happier to see Stockton, California. His mind still gnawed at him over his situation with Tig, but Juice allowed it to slip out of his mind during the boring bus ride.

&^ &( &*(

He tugged his hood further over his face, shutting his eyes in an attempt to sleep. Within two minutes, there was a tap on his shoulder. He looked to the passenger next to him, a girl not much over eighteen, probably less. "Do you ride busses a lot?" She asked in a voice slightly above a whisper. Juice shrugged. "Used to as a kid... Not so much anymore."  
"Are they safe? My mother is panicking that I'm not going to be safe, she says sixteen is too young to ride a bus."  
"Sure, they're safe, as long as you're smart... Where are you headed?"  
"Sacramento... So it's a long ride."  
"Not too long left. I'm bound for Charming, been on this damn bus two days already." She gasped. "Where did you come from?"  
"Was visiting my brother up in Queens, New York."  
"And you live in California? Really far away..."  
"Ah yeah, but I have a family there." She smiled widely at his warm grin. "You sound happy when you say that." He furrowed his brow. "I guess... I never noticed."  
"You do. Your whole face lights up. Who's your family? Do you have a wife?" He chuckled. "Sorta. I have an adopted family, kinda how your best friends become your family? My and my buddies are all brothers. We're really close, and I do have a lover."  
"You say lover... It's not a girl, huh?" He furrowed his brow. "What makes you think that?" She grinned and shrugged. "You look like you could be either... I took a guess. Was I right?"  
"Half. He's a guy, but I'm into girls too." She blushed a light pink and nodded.  
"Will you stick with me until I get off in Sacramento?" Juice sighed softly and smiled, nodding. "Yeah, I'll help you out. What's your name?"  
"Tessa." She tossed her black hair and stuck out her hand. He grinned and shook it. "Juice."  
"What kind of name is that?" She asked with a chuckle. "My real name is Juan... Wouldn't you rather go by Juice?" He snorted and she giggled harder. He pushed his hood down, figuring he wasn't going to get any sleep. She gasped, reaching up and touching his tattoos. "Did those hurt?" Juice shrugged. "A little. It hurt worse when my hair started to grow back while they were healing." She shivered. "Yikes... I like tattoos but I'm scared to get them... I'll stick to piercings."  
"A little young to be into either aren't you?" She smirked and shook her head. "Not really." She tossed her hair back to show him her ears, at least eight, if not more, hoops lining the outside, plus a stud inside each ear. Her left had a hoop through the inside as well. She stuck out her tongue, and for the first time he noticed a tongue stud. "I like piercings. I have my nipples pierced too... Wanna see?" It was Juice's turn to flush. "No. Bad idea, kiddo."  
"Why?"  
"I'm a hell of a lot older than you." He mumbled. "So what? I'm just showing you my piercings." He blushed deeper and shook his head again. "Yeah, piercings located in a spot I could get in trouble for looking at." He whispered to her. She grinned and leaned close to him, whispering in his ear, "only if you get caught." She reached over and cupped his groin briefly, making him jump.

~! #$%^&*(

Their next layover was two hours. Tessa grabbed his hand. "Come here." She whispered. Juice gave her a stern look, beginning to shake his head. She only grinned. "Pretty please?" She whispered. He sighed, shaking his head gently but following her regardless. Trotting behind her he could see the perfect curve of her rear every time her short skirt flipped against her thighs. When it flipped up, he could see just a peek of a delicate thong.

Tessa pulled him into a darkened alley about three blocks away from the bus station. She leaned on the wall, and Juice allowed her to tug him close. When she grabbed his face to kiss him though, he grabbed her hands. Kissing the palms, he smiled. "This might be a really bad idea, Tessa." He whispered. "No, it's not. I'm sixteen, on my own for the first time... You don't even know how fucking uptight my mother is... I want to do something crazy."  
"I don't have any condoms."  
"I'm on birth control." She grinned and arched her hips against his. "I saw you looking at my ass. Come on... It'll be fun." He sighed softly. "You're just a kid." Her smirk widened. "Kids can't suck dick like I can." She pushed his hands away and pressed a kiss to his mouth before dropping to her knees. Juice nearly lost his balance, grabbing for the rough brick wall as the girl undid his pants. She giggled a little, blushing. "You're bigger than I thought you'd be..." She admitted, and Juice smirked. "Little guy, big package." He said, trying to push his gnawing guilt from his mind. He focused on her as she wrapped her lips around his tip, sucking and licking gently.

Tessa deep-throated Juice quickly and easily, reaching up to play with his balls as she swallowed around his aching tip. He whimpered, burying his fingers in her black hair and tugging gently. She worked her tongue expertly over his cock, using the small stud to her advantage as she worked each inch of sensitive flesh. Finally, she let his dick slip out of her mouth, looking up at him as she kissed the tip. "Wanna fuck me?" She whispered. He shivered. He swallowed hard and nodded. He pulled her to her feet and pushed up her t-shirt, yanking down her bra. Her perky breasts were indeed pierced, each nipple hard with a little ring around it. He took the left into his mouth quickly, making her cry out and grab the back of his head. He suckled gently on each breast, letting his hand slip between her legs. Her panties were soaked through as he rubbed gently, teasing the nub he could feel hardened at the top of her opening. "Oh Jesus just fuck me, please..." She whispered, reaching down and tugging his cock desperately. He chuckled and pulled her bra up, pushing her shirt down.

Juice scooped her up, pushing her back against the wall. He shoved her thong to the side and dropped her onto his cock, shivering when she screamed against his shoulder. It'd been so long since he was inside the warmth of a woman, or man for that matter, he had to hold still to make sure he wouldn't cum at just the feel of it. When he was sure he had control of himself, he began to thrust into her, feeling her body convulse and shiver around him at each deep impalement. Tessa whimpered against his ear, things he thought no sixteen year old should ever speak, but it aroused him all the more. He felt her fluids running down his cock as he pulled it back, her body shivering and tense in his arms. He began to fuck her harder, smacking her ass gently. She cried out against his neck as her orgasm rushed through her, her opening clamping down on his cock as she rode through it. He continued to fuck her, his teeth gritted. She kissed his ear when she was finished. "Cum in me... I want it so bad... Used by a complete stranger on the bus... Fuck me so hard it hurts..." Juice groaned softly and leaned her back to the wall, holding her ass and rutting hard and fast into her. She screamed, holding his ass. He shoved deep and released into her, grunting softly.

When his orgasm had faded, he pulled himself out and gently fixed her panties, slipping a finger into her messy warmth before he did. He ran the finger over her lip and she blushed, following its trail with her tongue. "I loved that... Thank you." He smirked and nodded, tucking himself back into his pants. "Come on, we gotta catch that bus."

! #$%^&*(

The two fucked twice more before Sacramento. When her stop came, she grinned and handed him a slip of paper with her number on it. "See if your boyfriend might want a threesome... I know I'd like that." She pressed a kiss to his mouth and sauntered off the bus, leaving Juice shaking his head slowly.

#$%^&*()

When he arrived in Stockton, he called Jax. "Hey, where are you?"  
_"Hey man! I'm with Ray. Where are you at?"  
_"I'm in Stockton, just got off the bus... Could you come get me? Don't tell anyone I'm here yet, okay?" There was a pause. _"Yeah, yeah of course. I'll be there in an hour."  
_"Thank you brother." Juice hung up and took a seat, mentally preparing for the warzone he worried he'd be entering in Charming.

! #$%^&*()

Jax looked over at Juice immediately when the man slid into the passenger seat of the truck and lit a cigarette. "Why didn't you want anyone knowing you were here?"  
"I need a few days to relax. The bus trip was kinda crazy, I didn't realize it'd be that fucking terrible. I just wanna be left alone for a few days before I dive back into things." Jax nodded, starting to drive. "What has Tig said?" Juice finally breathed, tensing for the reply. "What do you mean?"  
"Has he said anything about me?"  
"No... That you wanted to stay in Queens a few more days with your family, that was about it. Said he didn't know when you'd be back... Should he have said more?" Juice paused, his brow furrowed, then shook his head. "No, not really. Jacob offered me a job up in New York, I thought he might have mentioned that. I turned it down of course, but it was kinda neat."  
"Cool, doing what?"  
"Security tech for his law office." Jax nodded, grinning. "Moving up in the world, huh Juice?" He teased. Juice smiled. "So you and Ray? Going together for sure?" Jax shrugged. "Yeah... But not many people know... Clay knows we see each other, but not steady, Gemma is in denial... Opie knows, and Tig knows... Now you. I'm dreading the conversation when the whole relationship comes out." Juice shrugged. "It'll blow over. He'll become just like an Old Lady after a while." Jax chuckled and nodded. "You're not wearing your collar." He noticed, and Juice's hand went immediately to his neck. "No... I didn't want to wear it in New York, wanted to keep myself to myself there, you know? Tig has it." Jax nodded. "You gonna be just dropped off at yours and Tig's house?" Juice bit his lip. "I guess so... Yeah... Is Tig home?"  
"He was at T/M last I knew, but he could be... Miss him?" Juice nodded, smiling sadly. "Very much." Jax smiled gently. "You seem sad, Juice, is everything okay?" Juice nodded. "Of course. Just kinda had a rough time on the bus." He shrugged, forcing a smile. Jax sighed but didn't push any farther.

! #$%^&*()

Juice climbed out of the car and waved to Jax. "Thanks brother." Jax nodded. "Looking forward to seeing you at the clubhouse again, Juicy." Juice grunted and trotted up to the house, digging for his keys. He opened the silent house, inhaling deep. The smell of his lover brought a smile to his face regardless of their past. Serotah's leash was gone, as was Tig's bike. He padded through the house,searching for any sign of Tig moving him out. He opened their closet, scowling. His clothes were still hanging, he began rifling through drawers, everything was there... Except their toys. Juice huffed, confused, and padded into the guest bedroom.

When he opened the door, he gasped. Tig had been working hard in the time they were apart. The guest room was almost completely changed to a sex room. Toys and random devices were in drawers. The bed had been stripped down to bare bones, its frame now had additional straps and chains. The left wall had an x made of wood, straps to bind a person on each arm of it. The center had a chain coming from a hook, just long enough for Juice to grab on his toes. Cuffs hung from the chain, soft leather ones. On the cuffs hung a small set of keys, and his collar. From the collar was a new tag. Juice caught it and read it, his cheeks burning. His eyes began to water. The front read _'Proud Slave' _and the back had his name, and under it it stated 'Owner: Tig Trager'. With shaking hands, he slipped the collar around his neck, grabbing a small padlock on the chain and padlocking it. The key went onto the table. He stripped nude and padded around. Finding a nice plug, he worked it into himself and dug the belt from his bag, attaching it with the lock. He put his clothes away quickly and silently, his body quivering with anticipation. He prayed this would work... Would win Tig back. He'd do anything to be in his good graces again.

He entered the spare room again and grabbed the cuffs. He worked his hands into them, shivering at the cool leather. Taking a deep breath, he sealed each one, letting his body relax into the uncomfortable position.

! #$%^&*()

Juice had fallen into a relatively deep sleep by the time Tig came home. He let Serotah out and flopped onto the couch, cracking a beer and turning on the tv. He watched for about a half an hour, then scowled. Something was different... He rose and walked throughout the house, searching for the cause of his discomfort. His breath caught in his throat when he opened the room to the spare door. Red hot anger slipped over him as he saw the sleeping Juice. He still loved him, yes... But he was furious with him, even more so now... Why hadn't he told Tig he was home?!

Tig strode in and shook Juice hard, rousing him with a grunt. He opened his eyes and bit his lip, locking gazes with Tig. He jerked his arms in his chains and smiled weakly, arching toward Tig. "I'm sorry..." He breathed. "Shut up. When you're in this room you're not to fucking speak unless I tell you to." Juice clamped his jaws shut and nodded. Tig circled him and shook his head. "I'm so fucking pissed off at you..." He raked his nails over Juice's ass. Juice jerked, backing against the touch. "Tell me what you did wrong. All of it." Juice gave a shaky breath. "Insolence... I went against my Master's wishes... I took off my collar... My belt, my plug... I was rude to my Owner..." Juice gave a shaky sob, terror rising in his throat. He knew this would be a terrible punishment. "I acted like I was his equal..." He gripped the chains holding his arms up, feeling Tig's presence strongly behind him. "I cheated..." He finally breathed, closing his eyes as a tear escaped. Tig circled around quickly and grabbed his face. "Excuse me?!" Juice winced, screwing his eyes shut. "I fucked a girl on the bus ride home... Three times." Tig snarled and slapped him. Juice's head snapped to the side, and he let out an involuntary sob.

Tig grabbed the keys and unlocked the belt, yanking it off painfully. He unhooked Juice's arms. "You're gonna go fucking wash her off you." He went behind Juice and kicked the back of his knees, dropping him to the floor. "And I don't want to see you on your feet until you fucking earn the right to." Juice slumped, nodding. "Wash her fucking smell off of you or I fucking will." He squatted and yanked the hairs under Juice's arm. "And get rid of this. And this." He yanked on the coarse pubic hair. "You know I fucking hate it." Juice sobbed, moving away from the hand and earning another smack upside his head. "Go!" Juice scrambled out the door, clumsily attempting to keep his balance on his hands and knees.

Juice scrubbed his body nearly raw in a hot shower, his skin reddening under the water. He shaved clean and trimmed his head as well. Stepping out, he dried and applied Tig's favorite cologne, brushing his teeth thoroughly and sanitizing his hands after. He crawled back into the room on his hands and knees. When he entered, he scurried to Tig and kissed the floor in front of him, daring only then to look up. Tig snarled and grabbed a new toy, a long, thin whip, from the table. "Stay that way... Get your fucking ass in the air." Juice obeyed as well as he could. The first lash struck his rear, making him jump. There was no gentleness behind it. Tig knelt, running what felt like a ruler over his ass. He then drew back, swatting the soles of Juice's bare, water softened feet. He cried out against the floor. Glancing back he saw it was indeed a ruler, one with the rather sharp metal edge along one side. "Turn the fuck around!" Tig snapped hitting his feet again. Juice sobbed but did so, fisting his hands on the wood floor. Tig worked at his feet for what felt like hours to Juice, stopping only when they were red and welted.

He rose and pulled Juice up. The younger man screamed when he was forced to put weight on his sore feet, nearly falling into Tig. Tig shoved him back though, and Juice caught the chain, sobbing softly. Tig attached him by the wrists again and went around, grabbing a cock ring. "Doubt you can fucking keep yourself from cumming, you're such a terrible fucking pet." He snapped as he put it on Juice. "You're fucking hopeless, aren't you?" Juice winced at the words, nodding, his head hung. "Answer me!"  
"Yes, Sir!" Juice sobbed. "Is punishment necessary?"  
"Yes Sir." Tig grunted and went around behind him.

Juice heard him pick up the whip again and braced himself for the impact. The first few were on his ass, making him jump and whimper. Tig was grunting softly on each strike, arousing Juice despite the pain. He felt his body jerked forward with the force of them, his sore toes slipping on the polished floor.

! #$%^&*()

Tig's punishment didn't end. Juice knew his body was nearing its limit as twenty minutes approached, tears flowing freely down his cheeks. Tig paused what he was doing for a moment, Juice assumed to gather himself. Instead of stopping with the whip, however, he began to strike a new, and twice as painful area... Juice's stretched shoulder blades. Each crack stung, making Juice groan and cry out on nearly each impact. His feet gave out and he struggled to pick himself back up, the whipping coming more fiercely when he did. Juice knew Tig didn't know the places he wasn't supposed to hit, but didn't dare correct him at this point. There was no love behind his attack... Tig was furious, and Juice was going to pay for what he did.

The Latino's body slumped, his body giving up to the pain. He sobbed, trying to block it out. Tig moved back to his ass, and down to his calves before going back up to his shoulder blades. Juices skin was on fire, it felt to him like he was glowing red. He watched the clock with blurred vision as time continued to tick by, and the beating didn't lessen. Twenty, thirty... Wasn't Tig getting tired? By the way the blows were landing, no. Juice sobbed pathetically, begging the only way he could without speaking. And then he felt it. Thin, warm, wet lines began to trickle down his back, like water from a shower. Panic rose in his throat when he realized what it was. The blows kept coming though, and glancing down, he could see little drops of blood falling onto the floor.

Juice began to panic, struggling away from the whip. When Tig showed no attempt to stop, Juice gave a sobbing cry. "Stop it! Stop! Red!" Tig landed another blow before he connected the words and stopped, dropping the whip and immediately reaching up to release Juice from his binds. Juice fell to his knees instantly, sobbing and holding his shoulders. Tig stood still, staring down at Juice. "Shit..." He whispered, realizing his mistake. Blood... Juice couldn't handle people making him bleed. "Shit, Juice, I'm so sorry." Juice shook his head, wiping his tears. He struggled to control his panic. "I'm sorry, Sir." He rose to his hands and knees and kissed the floor in front of Tig, his body still shaking visibly. "I'll clean up my mess." Tig crouched, reaching out to Juice. He lowered his hand slowly when Juice winced. "Come on, lemme get you cleaned up." Juice hung his head, ashamed. Now that the panic had faded, he just felt ridiculous... Unable to handle a whipping... What was he doing being a pet if he couldn't even do that much? Tig rose, pulling him to his feet. Juice cried out, leaning on Tig, his aching soles unable to hold his weight currently. He pushed off him, biting back another cry as he let his weight rest on his feet. He lowered himself carefully to his knees, still feeling blood running in little lines down his aching flesh. He crawled toward the door, his head hung. "I'll mess up the carpet if I go to into the hall..." He whispered. Tig shook his head. He tugged off his shirt and gently wiped the blood off Juice's back. "I'm sorry..." He whispered. Juice shook his head gently. "Come on. Let me help you." Juice looked up at him, tears still streaming down his face. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry, Sir..."

Tig stroked his cheek, a knot in his throat. What the fuck had he done? He could see shame in Juice's gaze, but also defeat... Dulling his big brown eyes, defeat screamed off him. "Come on. The carpet can be cleaned." Tig said. He rose and helped Juice to his feet, wincing when the movement brought on fresh tears. He helped him hobble to the bathroom and sit in the tub. Stripping to his own nudity, Tig removed the cock ring and plug, turning on the water. He sat on the edge of the tub and began to pour water gently over Juice's prone form. The younger man was sitting in the tub, his arms tight to his knees and his chin resting on them. He was sitting on his hip due to pain in his ass. Tig gently washed the lash marks, wincing a little. Seven or eight were bleeding, leaving a nasty criss-cross pattern on the Juice's beautiful back. He slipped into the tub and knelt behind Juice, kissing the faded scar of his bite, when they were new lovers. "I'm so sorry..." He whispered to Juice, who only nodded. "I didn't mean to get so angry... I don't know what's going on in that head of yours right now... But I know it's not good..." He kissed his neck and ear. "I know how hard you have to push yourself to say a safeword... I know you hate it... You told me you'd only do it if you were panicking and felt completely unsafe..." He turned Juice's head, looking into his eyes. "I broke the one promise you wanted me to keep as your Master... To never hurt you. I'm so sorry." Juice continued to look into Tig's eyes, his own searching for something. Finally, he lowered his gaze and leaned back against Tig, shivering. "Are you cold?" Juice shook his head. "Are you still scared?" Juice shook his head again. Tig sighed. He shut off the water and wrapped a towel around Juice. "Come on..." He helped him up and into their bedroom. Juice pulled out of Tig's grip and knelt beside the bed, his head lowered respectfully. Tig sighed softly and stroked his head. "Get onto the bed, Juice." Juice looked up, looking panicked. "My blood... I don't want to ruin the sheets."  
"Lie on your belly then, I need to get peroxide on those cuts before they get infected." Juice nodded and crawled onto the bed, pulling his pillow into a hug.

Tig applied peroxide to the cuts and then rubbed some medicated ointment into the worst of them. He rubbed some onto the bottoms of Juice's feet, regretting the damage he'd done. He stretched out next to Juice and sighed again. "I missed you." Juice lowered his gaze and nodded. "Yes, Sir." Tig shook his head. "I don't want to be your Sir, your Owner, your Master..." Juice looked at him, his eyes round and immediately teary. Tig shook his head. "Not tonight... Not after what I did to you. I don't deserve that title... You were adamant about one thing... That I didn't make you bleed. Ever..." He shook his head. "I am so sorry."  
"I deserved it... I cheated." Juice whispered, his voice shaky. "You didn't deserve anything. You cheated because I was a dickhead in New York and you probably thought I wanted you out of my life. I was being an asshole in New York... Fuck, I should have been glad you cheated." He shook his head. "I wish I could take it all back." Juice shrugged, pushing his lips together. "What's done is done." He whispered. "May I go to sleep, Sir?" He whispered. Tig nodded gently, looking at him sadly. "Please don't hate me, Juicy."  
"Never." Juice whispered before turning his head and drifting to sleep.


	7. Safeword

Juice was awoken by a soft smattering of kisses on his neck. He turned his head, the only not aching spot on his body, and smiled weakly. "Morning, Sir."  
"Good morning, Juice." He pressed a kiss to his mouth. "How are you feeling?"  
"Good..." Juice lied, starting to rise. His body screamed in protest, each welt burning anew. Tig helped him to his feet, grimacing when Juice grunted and sat down. "Sorry..." He whispered, struggling to stand again. "Don't apologize, Pet... This was my fault... I pushed you too fucking far."  
"I deserved it." Juice mumbled. He knelt in front of Tig and gently hugged his legs. "Am I forgiven?" Tig stroked his head gently and knelt, grabbing his face and pressing kisses all over it. "A million times over, Juice. I love you." Juice smiled proudly. "Thank you... I love you too." He smiled. "Lemme give you a bath before work... Are you gonna stay here?"  
"I can't walk... Only you and Jax know I'm back... I want a few days to myself." Tig nodded. "I can respect that. I'll come home early tonight and we'll have a night to ourselves, okay?" Juice smiled, his eyes round and innocent. "I'd really like that." Tig smiled and nodded,helping Juice to his feet. "Did you let Serotah out?" Juice mumbled, trying to distract from the pain in his feet. "Yes... You haven't seen her yet huh?" Juice shook his head, letting Tig help him into the tub. He turned on the water and got in behind Juice, kissing over his neck. "I missed having you next to me..." He admitted. Juice leaned back onto his chest, his eyes closed. "I missed you all around." Tig began to wash him gently, cautious of the broken skin and bruises. "Fuck..." He breathed when he looked over the whole of Juice's back. "I will never beat you like this again."  
"It turned me on until I felt the blood..." Juice said with a half shrug. Tig sighed weakly. He washed over Juices front, soaping his bare hand and gently sliding it over Juice's limp shaft. Juice gasped, his body reacting immediately. "Sir, I thought sex was being withheld." Tig kissed over his neck. "I need to see you happy... Knowing I fucking hurt you... Made you so sad... I have to fix it, somehow." Juice gave a soft moan, arching against his hand. "Would you like to take me?" He breathed, his cock aching in Tig's grip. "What do you want?" Tig asked, his breath hot on Juice's shoulder. "Whatever you do..." Tig sighed. "I want to please you with no pain." Juice smiled softly. "Then what good am I, Sir? I'm here to be hurt." Tig shook his head. "That's one side of you, Juice. You're more than a pet to me. You're my lover. You're my Old Man... Fuck, you are the first fucking person I've seriously considered spending the rest of my life with. That means so fucking much, Juice. You are everything to me." Juice moved to face Tig in the tub, pushing his hand away. "Do you mean that?"  
"I don't say shit I don't mean, dummy." Tig snapped, trying to look annoyed, but only looking self conscious. "I love you... Everything about you. Last night did scare me... But we'll get past it. I trust you, Tiggy." He grabbed Tig's hand and kissed the palm before setting it on his thigh. He ran his own fingers over his hip tattoo, smiling softly at Tig. "I wouldn't have let this happen if i didn't." Tig nodded, brushing his hand over it as well. He leaned forward and caught Juice's mouth in a needy kiss, pulling him tight to his body. He held his arms, careful not to put weight on any spot that was injured.

Juice settled onto his lap, arching his hips to brush their cocks together playfully. Tig groaned and pulled away, kissing over Juice's chest. He bit down on his nipple and Juice jerked, moaning loudly. He reached between them and grabbed Tig's hand, bringing it around to his ass. Tig looked at him worriedly. "Will it hurt you if we do this?" Juice shrugged. "A little, but my shoulder blades got the worst of it... The pain from my ass will just make me hotter." He blushed a little. "Plus it'll be sexy fucking you in the bath." Tig chuckled and nodded, pushing Juice a little further up to get his rear out of the warm water. He teased his thumb over the entrance and Juice whimpered, his eyes slipping shut. He arched against Tig's hand. "I need it..." He whispered, gently humping Tig's fingers as he pressed two against the entrance. "Please... I need you inside me... I feel so empty..." Juice panted. Tig pressed his hand to his mouth. "I don't need you to talk dirty... Just watching you is sexy enough... I'm not your Master right now, I'm just your lover." Juice blushed. "I don't care if you're my Master, lover, or brother... When I've gone more than a few days without you inside me at least once, I feel empty... Like a piece of me is missing. I know it's a part of who I am, but it's so involved that even as equals... I can feel it." Tig chuckled a little. "My dick can't possibly feel that good."  
"It does... You fucking me makes me feel... Amazing." Juice pressed down on the fingers again, giving a little gasp when Tig pushed them in. He pulled himself free and Tig smirked. "Wanna go back to wearing your plug on a daily basis?"  
"Yes... And my belt." Tig nodded and slipped his fingers back inside Juice, stretching him slowly. Juice moaned gently, riding the hand. "Do you really like that belt?"  
"Mhm..." He whispered. "Knowing you control every aspect... My hard ons, my orgasms... It's such a turn on... And the plug... You don't need to stretch me... You can just bend me over, pull it out and start fucking me, anywhere you want to.. I love that feeling, knowing you can use me just as easily behind the clubhouse as you could in bed... Makes it so fucking dirty... Makes me feel like a sex toy..." He looked down at Tig, his eyes so filled with lust they were almost black.  
"I need you inside me, Tig... Please..." He panted, nearly begging. Tig let out a heady moan, freeing his fingers. He pulled Juice forward and pressed his tip to the opening, letting Juice slide his body onto it. When he was fully impaled he gave a happy sigh, clenching his rear end, flexing Tig inside him. "So nice." He whispered, wiggling down onto the cock further. "Do you want me to ride you?" He panted. Tig growled. "Of course."  
"Hard or gentle?" Tig smirked. "Gentle at first... I love how innocent you look when you're making love to me... Then start fucking me." He pinched Juice's nipple and settled against the wall of the tub as Juice began to ride him, slow and seductive, each inward thrust a new angle, his body making small gyrations that sent pins and shivers straight to Tig's balls.

His lover began to ride him more forcefully, bit by bit, until he was fucking himself onto Tig's dick, pulling almost completely off and slamming down. He screamed happily each time Tig would arch into it, his ass slapping hard off Tig's hips. "Can I cum?" He finally panted, his short nails digging into Tig's shoulders. "No... Hold it back, baby..." He grabbed Juice's hips, stilling him, and began to rut into him with hard, circular thrusts. Juice sobbed, his head tossed back. Tig slammed hard into him, holding completely still, a silent groan on his lips. Juice felt himself filled with Tig's fluids, and began to hump him gently. When Tig relaxed, he began to jerk off, but Tig batted his hands away. "Slide up here..." He breathed. Juice obeyed, gasping when Tig wrapped his lips around Juice's swollen tip. He began to suck him off skillfully. He didn't have long to show off though, Juice released within five minutes, crying his name.

! #$%^&*()

Juice settled onto the couch when Tig left. The older man had given him a few oxys and parked him on the couch. He'd warned him that Chibs would be over at some point to pick up things for dinner, and to duck into the bedroom if he'd want to keep himself hidden. He'd planned on it, but wanted to relax, at least for a bit. He stretched out on his belly, his back and shoulders throbbing. Despite his attempts, the pills knocked him out before twenty minutes had passed.

! #$%^&*()

Chibs pulled up to the house, shutting off his bike. He sighed a little, looking over it. He missed Juice. Surprisingly. The kid annoyed him when he was present, but the Clubhouse without their Puerto Rican brother just felt... Different. Tig was keeping tight lipped about New York. Saying he didn't know when Juice would be back, but Chibs had his suspicions... Something had happened.

He sighed and walked up to the door, snagging Tig's keys from his pocket and letting himself in. First look, Tig left the tv on. When he looked to the left though, he barked a string of curses. Juice was on the couch, nude. His body was striped with welts and bruises, shoulders, ass, legs, even his feet. Many of the welts were scabbed over.

Juice heard the shout and moved as well as he could. He saw Chibs and yelped, searching madly for his clothes. Unable to find them, he flipped onto his back and pulled his knees up, the movement bringing tears to his eyes despite the painkillers. Chibs went towards him and froze when he flinched. "Did Tig do this to you?!" He snarled. Juice flinched again, glancing worriedly for the door. "I meant to go to the bedroom... I'm sorry..." He whispered, tears immediately filling his eyes. Chibs relaxed immediately and knelt in front of his brother. "Juicy..." Juice looked at him and Chibs scowled. "What're you on?"  
"Tig gave me some oxys for the pain..."  
"How many?"  
"Three." Chibs snarled, rubbing his temples. "What did he do, Juice?" Juice shook his head. "I'll go to the bedroom."  
"Stop it! God damnit why did he do this?!" Juice flinched and began to cry silently. "I was bad... I was just being punished."  
"That's not fucking punishment, Juice! That's beating you! Fuck!" Chibs rose and began to pace, his face flushed red with anger. "I told him if he fucking hurt you I would fucking kill him. Jesus fucking Christ. What'd you do to possibly deserve this?" Juice shook his head, remaining tight lipped. Chibs stopped, staring at Juice. "You really think you deserve this life... This abuse." Juice furrowed his brows. "It isn't abuse..."  
"That is!" Chibs motioned to the nude form. "I've done the research on your fucking lifestyle, brother! I know what's what! Stop acting like it's fine!" The tears overflowed again and Juice ducked his head. "He stopped when I said the safeword..." He muttered defensively. "Yeah? And how long did you suffer before you had a panic attack and couldn't fucking bite back the word, huh? I know you, Juice! You will die trying to please that fucker and for what I don't fucking know!"  
"I love him, and he loves me..." Juice whispered. "No. This isn't love. I'm done standing by for this shit. Come here." Juice looked at him, panicked. "For fucks sake, I've seen you fucking naked before. Get over here." Juice whimpered softly. "I can't..." He breathed. "Why not?"  
"I can't walk."  
"Excuse me?" Juice moved enough to show the bottom of his feet. "He punished me for standing up when I wasn't supposed to..."  
"Jesus fucking Christ!" Chibs turned. He made for the door and Juice yelped. "What are you gonna do?"  
"I'm gonna fucking kill him!" Juice rose, falling over his own sore feet. He crawled to Chibs, whimpering. "No, no, no, please..." He grabbed his jeans leg, lowering his head. "You aren't my fucking submissive, Juicy. You're my brother. And I need to keep you safe." He knelt and lifted Juices tear stained face. "I can't let him keep hurting you like this." Juice shook his head, pleading silently with his eyes. Chibs pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth and rose, storming out. Juice sat flat on the floor and began to cry, terrified.

! #$%^&*()

Tig was leaned into the engine of a car when Chibs roared up. He parked his bike haphazardly and jumped off, yanking off his rings and shoving them into his jeans pockets as he did so. He discarded his cut on the nearby picnic table. Jax scowled and took a step in front of the fast approaching Chibs, meaning to divert his attention and calm him. He knew that look, it meant back the fuck up when Chibs wore it.

The older man took no concern to Jax, shoving him out of the way. He grabbed Tig by the back of the neck and yanked him up, shoving him back. Tig scowled, confused. "What the fuck?" Was all he could manage before Chibs punched him, splitting his lips on his teeth. The older man leapt on Tig then, pummeling him with fists and elbows. Tig fought back as well as he could from his position, confused and trying more to protect himself than hurt his brother.

Jax, Bobby, and Clay worked to wrestle the rabid Scotsman off their brother, finally wrangling him. Clay pinned his arms until he calmed down enough to speak in more than curses. Jax helped Tig up and Tig wiped his mouth, spitting a mouthful of blood.

"What the fuck was that?!" Jax snapped, turning an angry expression to Chibs. "That motherfucker." Chibs snarled, his eyes trained on Tig with pure rage in them. "Juice is fucking home... Motherfucker... I saw what you fucking did you fucking prick!"  
"Calm the fuck down!" Jax snapped. "Yes, Juice came home yesterday... What's the big fucking deal?" Chibs shook his head, yanking free of Clay and sitting on the picnic table. He lit a cigarette and pointed an accusing finger to Tig. "Ask him."  
"What the fuck happened, Chibs." Clay asked calmly. Chibs shook his head, taking long drags. Jax nodded his head to the door. "Take a walk, brother." He said softly to Tig, who scowled deeper but nodded. He disappeared into the clubhouse.

Jax sat next to Chibs and set a hand on his shoulder. "What's going on?" Chibs shook his head. "Juice came home yesterday you said?"  
"Yeah, early, mid morning I think. He took the bus, had me pick him up from Stockton... He asked me not to tell anyone, wanted to unwind a few days before anyone knew he was home. I figured I could respect that." Clay nodded in agreement. "Tig wasn't there when he got home, was he?" Chibs asked softly. "No, not that I know of. I spent yesterday with Ray, I'm not sure..."  
"He left the garage about five."  
"So that's probably when he saw Juice." Chibs shook his head, cussing again. "He beat the living shit out of him, Jackie Boy." He whispered. "Yeah, they're into BDSM, Chibs... That's normal."  
"No. Not what he did. There's beating for play and punishment, whatever... Then there's aiming to hurt. Come on, you must talk to Ray about this fucking shit... People like him and Juice wanna be hurt, but not too far... What Tig did was too far. For Christsake!" He shook his head. "The boy can't fucking stand up, Jax... Tig whipped the bottom of his fucking feet so he has to crawl around on his fucking hands and knees." Jax pulled back, his eyes widening a little. "What?" Chibs shrugged. "His legs are fucked too, they've got welts all over them... His fucking ass is covered in bruises and welts... And his shoulders are beat to shit. Tig fucking drew blood. He beat the boy until he bled." Jax shook his head in disbelief. "Tig isn't... He loves Juice."  
"He loves control. Give him something he can control someone in, he'll fucking run with it... He beat the kid fucking bloody then popped him on the couch and doped him up with fucking oxys so he could go to work. Juice was fucking passed out on the couch, he can't even fucking wear clothes he hurts so bad... He couldn't stand up, Jax!" Jax shook his head, rising. "Where are you going?" Clay asked. "I'm going to check on our brother."  
"Jax... That's a bad idea." Clay warned. "Why? If he's that bad he shouldn't be alone."  
"Maybe not... But what if Chibs is wrong?"  
"I'm not!" Chibs snapped. Clay scowled at him. "Send Gemma."  
"No. For fuck's sake that's the last thing he needs. He needs a brother." Chibs rose. "I'll go. I'll get him and bring him to my place tonight..." Jax nodded. "I'll go talk to Tig."  
"If I see him so much as look at that boy I'm gonna fucking kill him." Chibs snapped. "I fucking warned Juice! I warned him that Tig was trouble." Jax nodded gently.

He turned to the clubhouse door when it opened, and Tig stepped out. "Conversation done?" He asked. Chibs glared. Jax stepped up and took his arm. "What'd you do to Juice?" He whispered. Tig scowled and shook his head. "What?"  
"Did you hurt Juice?" Jax asked, his voice low and stern. The lines deepened between his brows, then disappeared. "Shit... Chibs saw Juice when he went to my place, didn't he?" He ducked his head and cussed. "Fuck, I told Juice to stay in the fucking bedroom..."  
"Why, Tig?" Jax snapped, startling Tig into looking up at him. "Why did Juice have to hide from him?!" Tig shook his head. "He didn't! He didn't want anyone knowing he was here!" Jax's eyes tightened to squints. "I need you to tell me the fucking truth, Tigger. If I go over there now, will Juice be able to fucking stand and open that door with clothes on?" Tig swallowed hard and diverted his gaze from Jax's. "Probably not."  
"What did you do to him?"  
"That's really no one's fucking business, Jax. My fucking private relationships don't affect the club."  
"They do when you're beating the living shit out of a brother!" Jax snapped, slamming his palm against the wall next to Tig's head. "I swear, Tig, if it's as bad as Chibs says it is and you don't have a really good fucking reason why, I will fucking kill you myself." Tig shoved Jax hard, making him take a few steps backwards. "Get out of my fucking face! I lost my temper okay?! Yes, it's that fucking bad, the poor fucking guy can't even stand up. I beat the shit out of him! You think I'm happy I did it!?" Clay approached them carefully, setting a hand on Jax's shoulder. "You need to calm the fuck down, Tig." He said quietly. Tig snarled and shoved Jax out of the way. He approached the table Chibs was sitting at, lighting a cigarette. He turned then, and pointed at Jax. "This life isn't easy, kid. It's not fucking fun. You can't fucking blame me when things go wrong." Jax's eyes formed slits. "Yes, I can. Because you chose it. You chose to let Juice into your fucking life. Knowing. Understanding, what, and who he was. You made him promises, Tigger. I know you did. I made those same promises to Ray. And you broke them."  
"I know!" Tig shouted, throwing his cigarette to the ground. "I fucking know! I beat the shit out of him! He had to use his fucking safeword! I feel like fucking shit looking at what I did, let alone thinking about it! I'm sorry! Jesus Christ, I didn't mean to go so far!" He dropped to a squat, putting his face in his hands. Chibs, across the way, rose, and walked toward him. He squatted next to Tig. "Why did you do it, brother? You know how sensitive the boy is... What possessed you to do it?" Tig shook his head, his face buried. He picked up his cigarette with shaking hands and sat flat down, rubbing his temples. "He... Fuck... I just got so mad. I don't want to talk about it..."  
"What made you beat the shit out of him?"  
"He cheated." Tig snapped. "And you fucking haven't?" Chibs replied, his face darkening with anger again. "That's beside the point."  
"No, it isn't. The night you came back to fucking Charming you got that hooker. Does he know about that, huh?"  
"He doesn't care if I fuck other people."  
"Then you fucking shouldn't either... Jesus Christ, you did that to him because he fucking cheated?" Tig shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut. "Fucking get out of my face."  
"Oh, I will. I'm going to get Juice. I don't want you fucking near him unless it's club business, understand me?" Tig looked at Chibs, sneering. "He won't fucking go with you. He's over it, Chibs. He knows I didn't mean to."  
"He thinks he deserves it."  
"No, he doesn't... He said-"  
"He said what? That it's okay? That he understands?" Chibs shook his head. "You fucking moron, that's what he's trained to say! What's he gonna say after you beat the living fuck out of him? That you were in the wrong? Jesus Christ... If you're gonna manipulate someone like him at least learn how they are first."

Tig went pale. He hadn't even thought about that aspect. He rose quickly, crushing out his cigarette. "Jesus, I left him alone with drugs and fucking... Fuck!" He headed toward the bikes, but Chibs grabbed him. "I'm coming with you." Tig snarled but pulled free of his grip, not arguing. The two rode off, leaving a very confused Jax and Clay behind.

Clay looked over at his son. "What the fuck just happened?" Jax sighed. "If they're right... We may have a problem with Juice..." He sat down and lit a cigarette, shaking his head. "What promises, Jax?" Jax looked up. "Hm?"  
"You mentioned making promises... To Ray... What promises?" Jax blushed a little and shrugged. "Nothing really..."  
"Something you wanna tell me, son?" Jax shook his head. "Just things we talk about, Clay... It's not a big deal."  
"It is if you're hiding something... Are you and Ray more than casual?" Jax sighed and looked up at Clay. "Yeah. We're getting pretty heavy. He wants me as his owner." Clay scowled and rubbed his temples. "Jesus, Jax... Everyone is going to throw a fit."  
"You, Piney, and mom will throw a fit. No one else gives a fuck... But I didn't want to being it out because I don't feel like getting Mom's shit." Clay sighed and nodded. "How long?"  
"About two weeks now. Shortly before Juice and Tig took off for New York. He's moving in with me next month." Clay sat next to Jax. "Does he do the same shit that Juice does... The hitting and stuff?" Jax nodded. "I'm not as into it, but he loves it... He's not as addicted to it as Juice seems to be... He can hold a normal conversation with me, but he doesn't like being asked what to do, or taking the lead in anything. It's easier to just let myself own him." He shrugged and smiled. "I really do like him though, Clay." Clay sighed softly but nodded. "I understand... Are you happy, Jax?" Jax nodded. "I am. It's great with him... I'm dreading coming out with Gemma around but... It'll happen eventually."

Clay nodded and looked out over the parking lot. "What's going on with Juice and Tig?"  
"I'm not sure really... Juice didn't say anything to me yesterday, but it felt like something was off with him. I didn't press... If he's as depressed as he used to be though... After this... Tig should never have left him alone, especially not with weapons and pills."  
"Think he'd kill himself?" Jax shrugged. "I think he'd try. If he really feels lost like Chibs worries he is." Clay sighed. "Maybe you should've gone with them." Jax shook his head. "Tig needs to fix this. He's the only one Juice really needs."

! #$%^&*()

Tig slammed through the door, panting. "Juicy!" He yelled. Serotah scratched madly at the door. Chibs was on top of him in a second, pushing past him. "Juice!" He shouted. "Fuck, he was on the fucking couch when I left." Chibs pushed open the bathroom door then their bedroom. Tig pushed past him, knowing immediately where Juice was. He jiggled the doorknob on the spare room and cussed, pulling out his keys and riffling through them with shaking hands. "What's that?"  
"Our play room. Shit." He found the key and slipped it in, slamming through the door as soon as the lock unhooked. Juice was stretched out on the floor under the chain, his eyes shut. Tig rushed in, throwing his keys to the side, he scooped Juice up quickly, slapping his cheeks lightly for a reaction. Juice grimaced and groaned softly. "Jesus Christ..." Chibs breathed when he looked in. "Stop moving him..." Tig looked up quickly, then down to where Chibs was looking. Blood flowed freely from Juice's groin, a puddle already on the floor. "Shit!" He began to search around for something to stop the bleeding with. Finding nothing, he swore again.

Chibs entered the room, tugging off his cut and t-shirt. He pressed it tight to Juice's groin. "Fucking kid..." He whispered. "Lay him down, slowly, and call Jax, tell him to get my med bag over here immediately." Tig whimpered but did so, pulling out his phone. It took him three tries to find Jax's number before putting the phone to his ear. Tears began to flow freely from Tig's blue gaze as he bounced his foot, waiting for Jax to answer. When he didn't, he cussed and flipped through his phone, calling Clay. When that failed as well he swore and snapped the phone shut. "Does no one have their fucking phones?!" He snarled. Chibs looked up. "Calm down. Call Bobby." Tig sighed and did so, his eyes never leaving his prone lover. "He's so fucking pale..."  
"He's lost a lot of blood..." Chibs mumbled, pressing harder to the wound and slapping Juice's cheeks lightly.

"Bobby!" Tig shouted. "I don't fucking care... Get Chibs' med kit and bring it to my house." He paused and cussed, annoyed. "I don't have time to explain. _Now_." He snapped the phone shut and crawled back to Juice, taking his head in his hands. He was crying hard by this point, his entire body shaking. Chibs reached out and squeezed his shoulder. "He's still breathing, brother. I'll get him out of this."  
"This is my fucking fault." Tig whispered. "Not solely... He begged me not to go after you for what you did to him... This is my hand as well." Tig shook his head. "My fucking fault." Chibs leaned forward and gave him a half hug, his other hand still pressing on the gash in Juice's groin. He kissed his cheek. "I'll see to it he lives, brother. So help me." Tig sobbed weakly and nodded. "Go check and see if he took pills okay? I don't think he did... I think it's blood loss, but I need to know." Tig rose and rushed out of the room. He entered a few minutes later. "They're all there except the ones I had him take this morning."  
"What about aspirin, advil, any pills you have in your bathroom?"  
"All there." Chibs nodded. "Smart kid. Smart kid... You wanted to live." He sighed and wiped his forehead. "I think he missed his femoral artery, but he may have glanced it... He'd be dead already if he got it... But with this blood loss, we might have to bring him to a hospital. What do you want to tell them?" Tig floundered for words, going pale. "Shit, I don't know!" He snapped. "Stay calm, Tig." Chibs said softly. "Go get me a warm rag and a blanket. He's freezing." Tig did so.

Within fifteen minutes, Bobby, Jax, and Clay were pounding into the house. Tig grabbed the bag, ignoring his brothers, and rushed back to Chibs. "Fuck, half the club is here." He snarled, annoyed. Chibs grunted. "Their brother is bleeding to death in a fucking BDSM room, of course they are. Tell them to sit down... Get Jax in here, you sit out with them."  
"Fuck no, I'm helping."  
"I don't want you to help, Tig! This is because of you! And you're too fucking freaked out to be of any use to me!" Tig winced and backed up, nodding. He turned and mumbled to Jax, pointing to the room. Jax rushed in and shut the door. He went to the kitchen and pulled down a bottle of whiskey, cracking it open and taking a long draw. "What the fuck is going on, brother?" Clay asked softly. Tig shook his head. "I fucked him up... Really bad... He's fucking dying because of me."  
"Did he do it to himself?"  
"Yeah... Fucking cut himself open... If we'd arrived any later... He'd be dead already." He put his face in his hands, crying again. Clay reached out and pulled him into a hug. "Hey... Chibs has him. He'll be fine."  
"He won't be... This is my fault..." Tig mumbled. Bobby shook his head. "You made a mistake." Tig shook his head, taking another long draw off the whiskey. "I may as well have been holding the fucking knife..." He looked to Clay. "I can't... If he dies because of this..."  
"I know..." Clay whispered, squeezing his shoulder. "Just go sit down on the couch, okay? Just try to relax." Tig whimpered softly but followed directions, slumping onto the couch and lighting a cigarette.

! #$%^&*()

Jax padded out of the playroom nearly twenty minutes later, wiping his face and lighting a cigarette. Tig rose immediately. Jax smiled sadly. "He's still passed out... But he's okay. Chibs got the wound stitched, and he missed the main artery. He'll be ok as long as he rests." Tig nodded, making to head in. Jax grabbed his arm. "Stay. We all need to talk."  
"We can talk after I see him!" He snapped. "He's fine. Go to the kitchen." Chibs said, emerging from the room. Tig snarled but followed Jax and Chibs into the kitchen. "So Juice tried to off himself. I think we've got that figured out... What do we do about it?" Chibs asked, sitting down at the island. "Ideas?" Clay suggested. "I know we don't have the whole club here, but I want to go to the table with a plan... If we bring this to the table."  
"You can't." Tig whispered. "Tig, if he's unstable... We can't have him with us. Not doing heavy shit."  
"You let me in and I'm unstable as fuck." Tig snapped back. "Look, fuck... Jax, back me up. You know as well as I do that this club is all he has. It's everything for him. If not for us he'd be dead by now, whether it be by his own hand or not." He sighed. "This is my fault. Please give the kid another chance... He can't lose everything at once." Jax scowled. "What do you mean?"  
"I can't risk doing this to him again... I can't do it. I need to leave him."  
"That will fuck him up worse than being kicked out of the club, Tig." Jax said, shaking his head vigorously. "No. The club will have his back."  
"And seeing you every day? How will that make him feel?" Bobby asked. "I'll leave if that's what it takes. Join another charter. SAMTAC is always looking, and so are the Nomads."  
"You can't leave Redwood, Tig. Not over this..." Clay said softly. "You promised me, Tiggy. You promised me that relationships wouldn't affect the table." Chibs snapped. "Yeah, well I didn't expect to have a relationship end with the love of my fucking life in a pool of his own blood because I was a dipshit!" Chibs shook his head. "Every relationship you've ever had ends terribly. You're manipulative, controlling, and cruel... What made you think this one would end differently?"  
"Because I love him!" Tig snarled, seeming shocked at his own words after saying them. "I love him... I haven't loved others... They were a place to shove my dick... Juice is different..."  
"Did you know this when you beat the shit out of him?"  
"I was in denial... Up until I heard that safeword and saw what I'd done... When I saw all of that... I realized the funny feeling I had wasn't in my fucking head. I want to marry this kid." The group was silent at Tig's confession.

! #$%^&*()

Finally, Jax spoke up. "Then you can't leave him. And neither can we. This club is his family, Clay... Can we just let this go?" Clay sighed, looking at the granite of the island as he thought. "It needs to go to the table... We'll vote on it, a majority rules, okay?" Jax nodded and looked to Tig, who nodded. "Okay... Please don't make him lose this because of me." Clay reached out and squeezed Tig's shoulder. "Just don't let this happen again. If he stays, he's going to be your responsibility, brother. Keep him on a tight leash, I mean it." Tig nodded, swallowing hard. "Come on, we need to get back to T/M... I'm sure Gemma is having a fucking coronary."  
"I'll stay a bit." Chibs offered. "We need to get him into a real bed and get him awake. I'll help then come by."  
"Okay. Chapel tonight guys. Tig, you can proxy your vote, okay? So you can stay with Juice." Tig nodded eagerly. "You already know it." He said quickly. Clay nodded. "Keep him safe, Tig, I mean it." They walked out.

Chibs turned to Tig. "Sit down." Tig sighed and sat, lighting a cigarette. "I'm not happy about this, Tig." He whispered. "I know... And you have no right to be... I don't deserve him."  
"No, you don't. He's a fucking kid for fuck's sake. Do you even know how old he is?" Tig opened his mouth then shut it, paling a little. "In his thirties..." Chibs made an annoyed sound. "Really?!" He snarled. "For fuck's sake, Tig! Juice is tthirty one! He's turning thirty two in December. Do you know anything about him?" Tig lowered his head, feeling ill. "No." He whispered. "This kid should be just finishing graduate school with the brain he's got. But no, he's here, fucked up because of his fucking past and somehow you managed to get your fucking claws into him. You make me sick. If I had my way, I'd take him so fucking far away from you..."  
"Do it." Tig snapped, his eyes round and wide. "Get him away from me. Do it while he's weak, so he can't argue..." Chibs relaxed visibly, shocked at Tig's reaction. "What?" Tig shook his head, tears coming to his eyes. "I can't do this to him. I'm ruining him. He's such a good kid and look what I did." Chibs came around, leaning on the island next to Tig. "Do you love him? Were you being honest about marrying him?" Tig nodded slowly, his head hung. "Then I won't take him away. Prove me wrong, Tiggy. Fix him, fix you... Don't make him use that safeword again." Tig nodded slowly, looking up at Chibs. The Scotsman smiled softly. "Come on, let's get him to a comfy bed, okay?"

! #$%^&*()

Juice groaned softly, coming around. He'd been mostly unconscious for over eight hours by this point, shallow breathing and not moving. Tig hadn't left the bedside, pulling a chair from the kitchen to sit and hold Juice's hand. When the Latino swore under his breath, Tig looked up quickly. "Juicy..." He whispered. Juice looked over at him. Everything came back in a flood. "Fuck..." He whispered again, squeezing his eyes shut. Tears welled from underneath the closed lids. Tig stood, leaning over. He began to kiss all over Juice's face, crying quietly. "I'm so sorry, baby... Fuck, Juice, I'm so fucking sorry..." Juice groaned again. "How'd you fucking find me?" He whispered, his voice barely there. "Chibs came to me... We realized you weren't in a good place... Fuck, I never should have left you." Juice let out a shuddering sob. "Fuck, Tig... I'm sorry... I thought I could fix it... I thought I could make it better."  
"You could never make it better by leaving me." Tig whispered. " I was so scared..." Juice began to cry softly. He wrapped his arms around Tig, sobbing harder into his shoulder. Tig held him silently, kissing his shoulder and neck. He crawled carefully over Juice and snuggled up to him. He held him close, humming softly against his neck. Juice sobbed until he couldn't breathe and Tig pulled away, sitting him gently up, cautious of the stitches. He rubbed his back, grimacing at the welted and scabbed flesh. Juice gagged and Tig grabbed the trashcan, placing it between them. He guided Juice down gently, patting his back as he puked up what little he had in his stomach, mostly bile. He pulled the shaking man into his arms, stroking his flushed forehead and beginning to hum again as Juice calmed. Tig's phone buzzed and he snarled at it, but reached over to answer it. "What?" He barked. Juice could hear Chib's voice on the other end, muffled but audible. _"Is he awake?"  
_"Just woke up. Did you hold church?"  
_"Aye, just finished... We're headed over there."  
_"Who's we?"  
_"Jax, Clay, and I. Want to tell you this in person." _Tig paled. "Fine." He whispered, snapping the phone shut. "What?" Juice breathed. "What do they need to tell you?" Tig sighed and shook his head. "Nothing baby... Just relax." Juice pushed off him, shaking. "It's me, isn't it?" He whispered. Tig paused, then sighed and nodded. "Yeah... A suicide attempt is serious, Juice... It needed to go to the table." Juice's breath caught. "I'm out..." He breathed. "We don't know that." Tig tried to calm him. Juice began to gasp for breath, unable to catch it. Tig moved quick, rubbing his back briskly. When that didn't work, he grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss, breathing gently into his mouth. Juice began to cry against his lips, slumping against him, but breathing again. Tig rubbed his back, picking up the tune once more, trying to calm him.

! #$%^&*()

The door opened slowly and Chibs stepped in, smiling softly at the two on the bed. "How're you doing, Juicy?" Juice turned and looked at him, his expression tormented. "Fine." He whispered, and Tig pushed the glass of water into his hand again. "Drink." Juice growled but obeyed. Chibs sat down in the chair next to the bed as Clay and Jax stepped in. Jax walked up and gave Juice a warm hug, pressing a soft kiss to his mouth. "Still with us, brother?" He whispered. Juice nodded slowly, closing his eyes. Clay grimaced, but squeezed Tig's shoulder comfortingly. Jax perched on the foot of the bed facing the two and Clay leaned against the wall. Serotah padded into the room and crawled into Jax's lap, whimpering. She could sense the change in them all.  
"Did Tig tell you?" Clay asked. Juice nodded slowly. "A vote. My suicide attempt."  
"Yeah. I made it majority rules... I know kicking a member out of the club is supposed to be unanimous, but this is a different scenario."  
"Did everyone vote?"  
"Yes. Including Tig. This was a fair deal, Juice." Juice nodded slowly. "My cut is in the closet... Can you wait until I feel better to black out my ink?" He brushed the reaper on his arm lovingly. Clay scowled. "Why do you think you're out?"  
"If I was in... You wouldn't have needed to tell me in person." Chibs shook his head. "You've got it wrong, brother. You're still in, Juice. The only vote to kick you out was Piney for Christssake. But there are stipulations. That's why we wanted to come over... And to make sure you were okay. You're our brother, you dumbskull." Juice's body relaxed visibly and he smiled softly. "I'm still in?" He breathed, looking at Clay. The older man nodded. "Piney wasn't too happy, but he's never happy when it involves you or Tig... But we did come to the realization... With something like this... Relationships... We need some ground rules... And with you... You have some... Stipulations." Juice nodded slowly.

After a moment, Clay continued. "Nobody really cares that you two are fucking. Some think it's kinda weird with the whole collar and shit like that... But that's beside the point. You're still our brothers. But this... This threw us for a loop. So from this point, relationship shit stays the fuck out of SAMCRO. I don't care if you two are fighting and beating each other bloody. If you're at the clubhouse, you're not. I don't care if you two do whatever the hell you do at parties, that's fine. But the drama, it's not happening. And if any of us want to get involved," he looked to Chibs, "then we do it on our own time, off club property. There's a reason chicks don't join clubs like this. We keep this shit drama free, okay?" Tig nodded, understanding, as did Juice. Clay grunted. "And this goes for any relationship we have, gay or straight. This isn't just for you guys." He glanced at Jax, who nodded gently. "And Juice... Fuck man, you have to straighten out." Juice hung his head. "I get it, what happened, big deal to you. I don't understand your lifestyle, or whatever you call it. But I do understand being hopeless. It sucks. But you have Redwood, Juice. I don't care that you belong to Tig. You're my equal, you're Chibs' equal, you're even Piney's equal. If you and he are fighting and you feel like this again, talk to us. I don't want you to go into details about it, nobody does. But if you're depressed, please, promise me, you'll pull one of us aside and let us know, so that we can watch you, help you feel better, okay?" Juice nodded. "We love you, brother." Jax said softly. "Can't lose you, okay?" Juice nodded, his eyes welling with tears. "Thank you." He whispered. Jax leaned forward and kissed his temple. "Love you." Juice whispered, moving a bit to hug him. He went back to Tig immediately. Clay stood straight. "Well, I need to get back to Gemma, she's freaking out."  
"Did you tell her?"  
"Just what I had to... So... Yeah, it's Gemma." Juice sighed and shook his head. "She's worried about you is all. I need to let her know you're okay. I told everyone to let you be for a few more days, you'd come back to the clubhouse at the start of next week." Juice nodded. "Thank you." Clay grunted. "Same with you, Tig. Just stay with him a few days, come back when he does." Jax rose and squeezed Tig's shoulder. "Call me or Chibs if you guys need anything." He followed Clay out. Chibs rose and leaned over, pulling Juice into a tight hug. He pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Get well, son." He whispered. Juice leaned into him, closing his eyes. "I don't want him out of your sight for the next week, Tig. If you need to go to the store or anything, call me, I'll either come over or do it for you." Tig nodded. "Watch that cut for an infection, and make sure he gets plenty to eat and drink... You lost a lot of blood, kid... Should be in the hospital." Juice flushed and hung his head. Chibs sighed and rubbed the back of his head gently. "Get some rest." He pointed to Tig. "Nothing rough." Tig glared. "I'm not a fucking asshole." Chibs snorted. "Could've fooled me. I mean it, Tig. Don't break your promise to me." Tig nodded and pulled Juice tight to him. Chibs stood straight and walked out, shutting the door carefully.

Juice looked up at him slowly. Tig smiled. "Hey brown eyes." He whispered, pressing a kiss to his mouth. Juice sighed into the kiss, his body relaxing against Tig's. Tig laid him down flat, keeping with the kiss. He held his throat with a soft hand, rubbing his thumb over the line of the collar. Juice reached up and buried his fingers in Tig's hair, slipping his tongue into the older man's mouth and running the tip playfully over his teeth. Tig chuckled and nipped the tip of his tongue before pulling away. "You heard the doctor."  
"He said nothing rough..." Juice whispered. "I just want to feel you."  
"I'm right here." Juice swallowed hard. "I want to feel that you love me." He admitted, his gaze dropping. Tig lifted his chin. "I. Love. You. Juice. Come on..." He breathed. "You might not know it... But you're my life. The time you were in New York without me? It ripped me apart. I need you, constantly. I lost my temper when you got back... I know you won't ever fully trust me again... But I will work until I die to earn it back." Juice locked gazes with him for a long moment of silence. "If I asked you to be my equal and not my Master... Would it be hard?"  
"Would you still love me the same as you did?"  
"Yes."  
"Then no. Not at all. Even if you wanted me to be your submissive... It'd be a challenge... But I'd do it... Because it means staying with you." Juice smiled softly, almost shyly, and bit his lip. "I don't want you to stop being my Master. I love it, regardless of mistakes. Promise me you won't do that again..."  
"I swear on my life, Juice." He pressed a kiss to Juice's mouth. "Just love me like you did before this shit." He whispered against his lips. Juice grabbed Tig's hand and placed it on his throat. "Just like before." He whispered. He squeezed Tig's hand and Tig smiled, squeezing slowly.


	8. On the Mend

Tig slipped out of bed quietly the next morning, turning back and watching his lover sleep for a moment. Last night they'd made love, true making love. Juice, barred from rough movement, wasn't able to do much more than relax while Tig pleasured him. They fell asleep cuddled in each other's arms, equals, a position it'd been so long since either took.

Tig left the room and went into the kitchen, punching keys on his phone. Chibs sleepily answered. "What's up?"  
"Morning Sunshine." Tig teased, still rubbing sleep from his eyes as he made coffee. "Tig? Is Juice okay?"  
"He's fine, sleeping still... I wanted to know what to feed him... Does he need to be on a certain diet, or is anything good?" Chibs was silent for a moment. "Did you really just ask me that?" Tig scowled at the coffee pot. "What? Yeah, of course I did..."  
"You just surprise me sometimes, Tig. You show you care sometimes that I don't expect it." Tig grunted, annoyed. "Just answer the fucking question, Chibs."  
"He can have anything, just make sure it's filling and nutritious... Not just sweets and coffee... Real food."  
"Omelet and bacon okay?"  
"Sounds delicious, when should I be over?" Tig snorted. "Haha, fuck you. Thanks, Chibs." Chibs laughed as he hung up. Tig set to making breakfast, cussing under his breath as he attempted to figure it out. He rarely cooked, usually ordered out, or had Juice cook.

! #$%^&*()

He finally managed to put together a decent meal, and entered the bedroom again. Juice was in a half sitting position, his body still. Tig could see the phone to his ear. "Yeah..." He whispered. Tig set the plate and cup down and sat next to Juice." Yeah... I know. Thanks Lydia. I'll figure it out okay?" He paused again. "Yeah, I know. Thank you for understanding. I love you too, sis." He hung up and stared at his phone for a long minute. "My momma went into critcal last night... They don't think she's going to make it too much longer." Tig's shoulders slumped and he leaned forward, wrapping his arms gently around Juice. "I'm sorry baby." He said softly. Juice shook his head, hugging back gently. "It's okay... Bound to happen. I'll need to go up for the funeral, but that can be planned later... You made breakfast." Tig smiled and nodded. "Chibs says you have to eat good meals for a while cause of how much blood you lost." He set the plate on Juice's lap, grabbing the fork. He took a chunk of the eggs and fed it to Juice, earning a bright red flush on the Latino's cheeks. The younger man swallowed and reached out. "Are you feeding me, Tigger?" Tig smirked. "Well, you're my pet... You're not feeling well... So you should be pampered." Juice blushed deeper but opened his mouth to the food again. Tig took a small bite and reached out, running his hand over Juice's head. He let Juice take the fork from him and feed himself. "What song were you humming to me last night?" Juice asked between bites. Tig scowled. "What?"  
"You were humming a song. It sounded familiar, but I can't place it. When I'd just woken up." Tig scowled thinking. He began to chuckle then. "Oh Jesus... That song. Nothing, just a random song I had in my head." Juice looked up at him, knowing he wasn't telling the truth. "What one?" Tig sighed. "Leather."  
"Leather?" Tig grumbled. He shook his head. "Doesn't matter, Juice."  
"You're embarrassed, so it matters." Juice prodded with a wide grin. Tig slumped, knowing he couldn't be mad at that smile. "It's a song by Tori Amos. Just something I heard a while back that reminds me of you."  
"Do you have it on disc?" Tig scowled."No..."  
"Get me my laptop." Tig raised his eyebrows and Juice flushed. "Sorry, Sir... May I please get my laptop?" Tig chuckled and pressed a kiss to his mouth. He rose and grabbed the laptop from the dresser. "Why do you want to hear the fucking song so bad."  
"I liked the beat." Juice answered simply, setting his empty plate aside and opening the laptop. He began to type quickly, making Tig chuckle. "I feel old around you sometimes, kid." Juice glanced up, blushing. "I'm sorry."  
"Do you know how far apart we are?"  
"18 years. You were probably getting your dick sucked while I was being born." Juice said matter of factly. Tig laughed. "Oh don't give me that image." Juice smiled and shrugged. He chuckled and clicked the mousepad. The song began to play and Tig groaned. "Do we need to do this?" Juice grinned and nodded, tuning it up. Tig sighed, growling under his breath. Juice only smiled, listening to the song.

When it'd finished, Juice chuckled. "I like that song..." Tig shrugged. "Just some shut." Juice smiled softly. "Have you heard Leather and Lace? It's one of my favorites..." When Tig shook his head Juice began go type again. The song played a few moments later. Tig began to smile softly as he listened, and looked up at the blushing Juice. The Latino smiled shyly. When the song had reached its end, Juice shut his laptop. "I kinda think of it as our song..." He admitted softly. Tig chuckled. "And I think of Leather."  
"We could always have two..." Juice said hopefully. Tig laughed. "We're grown ass men, do we really need a _song_?" Juice flushed and shook his head. "Not really." Tig chuckled and stroked his cheek. "If you want a song, Pet, we can have one, or two. Juice blushed and nodded.  
"Can you believe it'll be a year and a half soon?" Tig smiled distantly. "No... It's... Fucking crazy." Juice leaned forward, wincing at his stitches, and took Tig's hands. Tig squeezed gently, then smacked his lips. "Come on, we gotta get you walking around."  
"Can I put on shorts?" Tig nodded. "I'll grab them." He rose and grabbed a pair of athletic shorts, helping Juice into them. "How's your back and feet?" He worried. "Better... I think I can walk without falling over now." Tig winced but nodded. He helped Juice to his feet. "Lean on me, babe." Juice smiled wide and toothy and Tig grinned. "That's the smile I love." Juice shook his head and leaned against Tig, letting him guide him out the door and down the hall to the bathroom. "Juice chuckled. "Good assumption."  
"You haven't pissed for hours." Tig shrugged. He helped Juice pull his shorts down and held his hips. Juice blushed. "You're really gonna stand there?" Tig grinned. "Any excuse to watch you touch yourself." He joked. Juice's blush darkened. "You really are a freaky motherfucker." Tig grinned and nuzzled Juice's neck. "You love it." Juice growled playfully but went to his business without further argument.

When he'd finished Tig let him rest on him as he brushed his teeth and shaved, then helped him into the living room to sit carefully. He sat next to him and Juice laid down, resting his head in his lap. Tig smiled down at him, playing with the short hair on his head. Juice nuzzled against his belly.  
"What do think about nipple piercings?" Tig finally asked after a long period of silence. Juice glanced up. "No opinion... Why?" Tig reached down and tweaked Juice's nipple, getting an immediate reaction, a shiver and little groan. "Because yours are sensitive... Might be sexy to play with that." Juice blushed darkly. "Do you want me to?" Tig shrugged. "Yeah... I would."  
"Wanna do it here like we did with the tattoo? Or in a parlor?" Tig shrugged. "I'll look into it."  
"Might be a good time to get them now... Since we have to take it easy while my stitches heal... Perfect time to heal them." Tig nodded. "Good idea, Pet." Juice smiled proudly.

He reached out and took Tig's hand, placing it on his chest. He began to run his fingers over the back of his hand and then his palm, worrying over scars and callouses. "Do you ever wish I was normal?" He breathed. Tig frowned. "What the fuck are you talking about?" Juice looked up at him, and Tig could see a sadness in his bright gaze. "Normal. Not submissive... Just a normal man... Someone you can have a discussion with without getting a bunch of noncommittal answers... Someone you don't have to tell what to do all the time... Someone who can think and act on their own volition." Tig sighed. "No, Juice. I don't." He said simply. He caught the younger man's hand and lifted it, kissing the tips of his fingers. "I could never wish that... Because it wouldn't be you. It wouldn't be the man I fell for." Juice smiled sadly. "You could have fallen for someone normal just as easily."  
"I didn't. I fell for you. Your insecurities, your pride, your submission. It's a part of you, Ortiz. I fell for you as you are now, you numb skull. Stop being so self conscious." Juice chuckled. "It's a part of who I am."  
"Well stop. You are fucking perfect, brown eyes." He leaned over and pressed a hard kiss to Juice's mouth, catching his bottom lip and biting hard. Juice cried out, surprised, and fisted his hair. Tig chuckled and pulled back, running his thumb over the now swollen place he'd bitten. "Submissive or not. I love _you_, dummy." Juice nodded, but still looked concerned. Tig sighed. "Get off my lap a second." Juice frowned, pouting a little, but obeyed, moving enough for Tig to rise and disappear down the hall.

He returned and snapped his fingers. "Stand up. Lean on the couch if you have to... Drop your shorts." Juice rose quickly, wincing a little. He leaned his hip on the side of the couch after dropping his shorts to his ankles. Tig approached and set a small box on the table. "Why are you so insecure?" He asked pointedly. Juice dropped his gaze. Tig snapped his fingers. When Juice didn't react, he lifted his chin with his thumb. "When I snap, you look at me, got it?"  
"Yes Sir..."  
"And you know better than to not answer my questions."  
"Yes Sir."  
"Why are you so insecure?" Juice shrugged and hung his head again. "I don't know." Tig snapped impatiently and Juice looked up, a little confused. "Is it because of your past?"  
"I don't think so..."  
"Then what is it, Jesus Pet!" Juice winced and tucked his lip into his teeth. "Is it because of what's happened? You weren't this insecure a month ago..." Juice lowered his gaze, shifting his weight. "I'm sorry, Sir." Tig snapped again and Juice looked up, his eyes wet. "For what?" Tig asked, his voice soft, but his gaze hard. "Changing... And letting this affect me..." Tig stepped forward and grabbed Juice's collar. "Are you afraid I'm going to leave you?" He whispered. Juice's breath caught and Tig saw a single tear slip down his cheek before he tucked his chin to his chest. "Yes Sir..." Tig yanked the collar and snapped. Juice's obedience was slower, and when he did look up, Tig could see it was because he was crying. He leaned forward and kissed the salty lines. "I'm not going to leave you, Pet." He tugged the collar again. "You're mine. You've given your body and mind to me, and for fuck's sake..." He pulled away and looked Juice in the eyes. "I don't know what I can do to make you understand I'm not going to fucking leave you, idiot." Juice smiled weakly, his eyes still seeping tears. "I don't know." Tig let go of his collar and twisted his body, opening the box. Inside it was a delicate leather strap with a latch at one end, and a loop at the other. "You know what this is..."  
"Yes Sir."  
"I got this for you... While you were in New York still. See? Even though we were fighting... I wanted you back. I made the room for you... So you could have somewhere to be yourself." Juice nodded slowly. Tig attached the leash to the collar and gave a tug. Juice responding immediately, stepping forward, his pouty lips parting slightly. "Step out of the shorts and drop to your knees." Juice obeyed, leaning forward to nuzzle Tig's jean covered groin. He looked up at him. Tig reached down and stroked his cheek. "Get yourself hard." Juice flushed and nodded, reaching down to stroke himself gently. "Spread your legs." Tig commanded, tugging the leash with some force. Juice spread his knees, baring his body as well as he could without pulling his stitches. Tig crouched to watch him, still holding the leather strap. "Brown eyes. Look at me." He whispered. Juice looked up at him, his pupils big with arousal. "Stop touching yourself... Put your hands behind your neck." Juice did so, his biceps shaking with need. "Tell me what you think of yourself."  
"I-"  
"Shh." Tig pressed a finger to his lips. "Be honest. I won't beat you. Tell me what you see yourself as."  
"I-" He paused, confusion and concern coming over his face. "I don't know..." He breathed. "You do know."  
"I... I'm Juice... I'm just Juice."  
"But who is Juice?"  
"A biker. A... Man... A whore..." He paused, realization coming to his face. "I'm just a whore..." Tig reached out and grabbed his chin with a firm hand. "Look at me Brown Eyes." Juice looked at him, his eyes wet again. "Does touching yourself for me make you feel like a whore?"  
"No..."  
"What does it make you feel like?"  
"Proud." Juice whispered. "Happy. That you want me... That you want to see me.""So are you a whore?"  
"I-"  
"Jerk yourself off, Pet. Slow... Make sure I can see it." He demanded. Juice obeyed immediately, his eyes locked on Tig's. After a few moments of silence, save for Juice's ragged breathing, Tig tugged his leash. "Do you feel like a whore?"  
"No..."  
"What do you feel?"  
"Proud."  
"Why?" Juice whimpered, fisting the tip of his shaft with need. "Because you're watching me... Because I can see I'm making you hot... I'm pleasing you..." Tig smiled softly. "What are you, Juice?"  
"A wh-"  
"What are you right now? This very second?" Juice swallowed hard. "I'm your Pet."  
"Just my Pet?"  
"I'm your everything... I'm your slave when you want it... Your submissive... I belong to you."  
"Stop jerking off. Hands behind your head." Juice obeyed, his cock bobbing with need. "Are you still my submissive?"  
"Yes Sir."  
"When you dress, and lie back on the couch... Will you still be my submissive?"  
"Yes Sir."  
"When we go back to the garage and you're sitting at the table taking a vote with Clay, Jax, and the others... What will you be?" Juice locked gazes with him, a small, understanding smile spreading on his face. "Your submissive."  
"Are you my whore?"  
"No... Just when you want me to be."  
"Are you a whore, Juicy?"  
"No Sir." Tig tugged the leash and Juice went forward, dropping to his hands and knees. Tig ran his hand down Juice's spine and around to his chest. "If you are my submissive... You don't need to be insecure. Because every insecurity you have, I will save you from. I will keep you safe, and help you face your fears." Juice shivered, biting back a sob. "Thank you Sir..." He whispered. He rocked forward on his knees, kissing the floor in front of Tig's feet. Tig stroked his neck and tugged him back to his knees with the leash. "Do you want your plug and belt back?"  
"Yes Sir."  
"Will it make you less insecure?" Juice blushed and nodded, tears slipping down his cheeks. "Would you like to cum before I put it on?" Juice looked into his eyes, his own black with lust. "Only if it pleases you, Sir." He licked his lips and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Tig's groin. Tig shivered. "Fucking kid..." He whispered. "You're a good boy, Brown Eyes." He stroked his head and the back of his neck. Juice smiled softly despite his tears.  
"Lie on your back and spread your legs." Juice hopped to it, parting his legs shamelessly. Tig slid forward and laid the leash near Juice's head. He reached out and brushed his finger over the puckered entrance. Juice moaned gently, his eyes slipping shut. The older man leaned forward, crawling up Juice's body. He pressed a kiss to his lips, slipping one hand between his legs to tease the entrance again. He pulled away. "I have an idea I'd like to run by you." Juice nodded. "I feel like you need to remember what you are, Pet... My submissive... Mine." Juice nodded slowly. "During the time your stitches and back heal... I want to... Train you again." Juice blushed and nodded. "I'm gonna put the belt on you... And you won't be allowed to cum until the stitches heal and I can take you the way you like it... You won't be allowed to remove the belt without my permission."  
"Yes Sir."  
"And the plug... That stays in unless I tell you it's okay to remove it... Better yet... Until I can remove it myself."  
"Yes Sir." Juice's cock twitched against Tig's belly and he chuckled. "I want your full submission... Anything you do. Bathroom, shave, eat, drink, sit on furniture, sleep in a bed, go anywhere... I want you to do only after asking me... The only exception will be club business, understood?"  
"Yes Sir." Tig stroked his cheek. "Will that make you remember how important you are to me? That I would take so much time to listen to your needs and wants?" Juice smiled and nodded. "Yes Sir."  
"Any questions?" Juice bit his lip. "What if I forget? And do something without asking?"  
"I can't punish you yet... But I will trust your honesty, and I will be watching you... I'll make a list of the things you did wrong... The first night we can attempt the play room again... We'll discuss it." Juice flushed, the words going to his cock. Discussion sounded fun. "Yes Sir..."  
"And this collar and leash? If I catch it off your neck for a second, I will punish the shit out of you when I'm able to." Juice nodded. "During the day, you're to tuck it into your pants so it won't be in the way for work." Juice nodded again. "Now. Your last orgasm for at least two weeks... I want you to tell me how you want it." Juice blushed. "Any way, as long as you're touching me..."  
"Do you want me suck you off? Finger you? Eat you out? Fuck you? Tell me, pet." Juice gave a sobbing moan. "All of it." He answered simply. "I want to be teased until I can't hold it back and then I want you to make me cum by just slipping inside me..." He panted, his eyes shutting tight. Tig chuckled. "Only if you promise to stay still. I can't risk hurting your stitches."  
"Yes Sir." Juice agreed quickly, breath coming in rapid puffs. Tig leaned down and slipped his cock into his mouth. Juice clasped his wrists, fingers biting into his own skin as he struggled not to buck into Tig's mouth. The man worked wonders on him, stopping only to wet his fingers and slide three easily into Juice's entrance. Juice sobbed desperately, struggling to keep still as his cock was shoved down Tig's throat. He bit down on his fist hard enough to bruise it, his other hand biting finger marks into Tig's shoulder. Tig pulled away and kissed the tip, slipping his tongue over the weeping slit. Juice whimpered, looking down at Tig desperately. "Please..." He whispered. "Please what?"  
"Please, Sir... I need to cum..."  
"You're going to wait until I say it's okay, or I won't let you fucking cum for three months." Juice sobbed, knowing he wasn't kidding. Tig moved down and slid the tip of his tongue over the musky entrance. Juice cried out, his body tensing. This was something Tig had never done with him before, and he hadn't had the guts to ask. The older man used his fingers to spread Juice just a little, slipping his tongue past just the first ring of muscle. Juice bit his fist again, his body tensing with need. Tig began to thrust his tongue, teasing just the entrance of Juice's needy hole. Juice sobbed, the pleasure beginning to turn into pain as his body ached for its release. "Fuck me, please... Fuck me, Sir..." He whispered. Tig pulled away and slipped a finger in, pressing hard on his prostate. "Shut the fuck up." He snapped. Juice whimpered and snapped his jaws shut. Tig went back to eating him out, driving his tongue deeper, working with his fingers to massage deep inside Juice's body.

Unable to help it, Juice arched gently, spreading his legs further. Tig pulled away, pressing a kiss to Juice's scrotum. He slid up and slipped his fingers back in, fucking Juice with them. He pressed a hard kiss to his mouth. "Ready to cum, Brown Eyes." Juice sobbed. "Yes Sir..."  
"Better open your mouth... If you don't get my dick wet I'm gonna go in dry..." Juice couldn't help but smile. He barely had any wetness in his mouth... He knew this would be amazing. "If you don't cum as soon as I push my dick into you, you will not be allowed to cum, pet."  
"Yes Sir. I'll cum for you." Tig grunted and moved up, pushing his dick into Juice's awaiting mouth. He wet it with what little saliva he had and then pulled back, kissing the tip. He darted his tongue along the slit and moaned at the taste of the salty precum. "Put it in me..." He whispered. Tig shivered, loving the expression Juice got when he was past the point of control. He moved down and spread Juice's ass with his hands. "Cum by the time I'm all the way in, pet."  
"Yes, Sir." Juice whispered, relaxing his body. Tig rammed in, using his saliva from eating Juice out, and what little Juice could deposit on his cock, as lube. As a result, Juice's body clenched around the cock and Juice arched, screaming in pain. A grin spread across his face as Tig forced his way in, and as his hips slapped against Juice's spread legs, Juice came, hot, sticky fluid spilling out of his purpled tip and pooling around his belly button. He screamed for Tig, his body shaking as his orgasm worked through him, the semen puddle spreading as his body released over and over.

Tig shivered, watching his lover ride through the orgasm. He withdrew carefully, so as to not hurt Juice, and slipped his fingers in, rubbing his prostate as he came down from his orgasm. Tig leaned over and lapped up the cum, moving up and slipping his tongue into Juice's mouth. They shared the mouthful of semen, the younger man reduced to a quivering mess under Tig. He pulled away finally and smirked. "You look so good after you've cum." He admitted, stroking Juice's cheek. Juice's eyes slipped shut and he nuzzled the hand. "Do I get to make you cum?" Juice breathed, almost sleepily. "After I put your toys on you you can suck me off, okay?" Juice nodded and shut his eyes. He let Tig slip on the belt and lock it, and then slide his toy into his hole. "Open up, baby." Tig whispered, pushing his tip against Juice's lips. The Latino opened his mouth immediately and went to town, suckling and nibbling the cock with a content expression. Tig rolled on top of him and began to fuck his mouth. He loved the wide eyed, innocent gaze Juice gave when they were in this position. Paired with the sight of his spit slicked cock disappearing into the perfect open mouth, it was enough to give him a hard on just thinking about it. Juice stroked Tig's ass as he took the fucking, his expression innocent, but begging for more. Occasionally, Tig could feel teeth graze him. He pulled his dick free and let it slide over Juice's lips. "Beg for it." He breathed. Juice shivered. "I need your cock..." He whispered. "I need it everywhere... Please fuck my mouth... I wanna feel your dick suffocating me..." He shivered. "I want you to cum down my throat... Fuck me until I can't breathe... Use my mo-" Tig cut him off by shoving his dick down Juice's throat, gagging him hard. He began to fuck his throat with abandon, his balls slapping against Juice's chin as he drove into the awaiting mouth. Juice began to gag on his shaft and he went faster, loving the feeling of the short nails biting into his ass. He pulled free just in time and squeezed his shaft. Ropes of semen landed on Juice's face, a few in his mouth, the rest on his cheeks and chin. Tig stroked himself down and slipped his softening shaft back into Juice's mouth for a final suckle. He leaned back and grabbed his phone. "Look at me, Brown Eyes." Juice opened his eyes and blushed, biting his cum covered bottom lip when he saw the camera. Tig took a photo and grinned darkly. He leaned over and kissed Juice before kissing and licking up his own semen. He deposited it into Juice's mouth as they shared a messy, salty kiss. Tig pulled away and chuckled. "Good enough for your last one?" Juice smiled and nodded. "Yes Sir... My ass feels great... My cock aches for you... And you taste so good..." Tig rose and pulled his pants back on, helping Juice to his feet and his shorts back on, pushing the plug deeper and tugging the sheathed cock before he did so. Juice giggled. "Ass." He said softly. Tig slapped him upside the head. "I'm sorry. I thought we were trying respect." Juice's grin disappeared instantly and he dropped to his knees, kissing the floor in front of Tig. "Please forgive me, Sir." Tig smiled. "Forgiven. "Get the XBox set up and come lie on the couch with me... Pick a game to play."  
"May we play Left 4 Dead?" Tig grinned. "Yes, Brown Eyes, we can." Juice beamed and set to his instructions happily.

He set up the game and grabbed the controllers, heading over to Tig. He handed them over and turned to walk down the hall. He froze then, and turned, dropping to all fours. He kissed the floor in front of Tig. "May I get some aspirin, Sir?" Tig frowned. "Why?"  
"The floor when we were having sex... It kinda irritated my back." Tig nodded. "I'll get it for you. Get back onto the couch." Juice crawled onto the couch and stretched out, shivering a little. Tig rose and padded into the bathroom. He returned with the pills and grabbed a glass of water. Juice sat up and took them. He swallowed them easily and reached out, taking Tig's hand. He pressed a kiss to the back of it. "Thank you, Sir." Tig pulled his hand free and stroked the side of Juice's head. "You're welcome, pet." Juice snuggled down with Tig when he sat, nuzzling his head into his lap again.

! #$%^&*()

The two played for a chunk of time, and Tig was pleased to see a real smile, as quirky and toothy as it may be, gracing Juice's face again. It'd been so long since he'd seen it. Tig's phone buzzed and he growled, pressing pause to answer it. "Hey, Brown Eyes." Juice looked up. "Ray wants to come see you... Are you feeling up for that?"  
"I am if you'd like me to be, Sir." Juice answered softly, giving a small nod to show, in his own way, that he definitely was, if Tig wanted to. Tig nodded and sent a quick text back, tossing his phone down and resuming the game.

! #$%^&*()

The two were laughing, attempting to figure out a part of the game they had been working on for what felt like hours, when a knock sounded at the door and then opened. Ray bounded in, attacking Juice and pressing a kiss to his mouth. Juice laughed around him and hugged him gently, kissing back. Ray flushed then and backed up, lowering himself to his knees and nodding to Tig. Juice looked at Tig, his own expression one of mild panic. "I'm sorry, Sir." He breathed. Tig smiled and shook his head. "No need. "Come here, Ray. How've you been?" He asked. Ray moved over to him, accepting a chaste kiss on the mouth as Jax entered. "Good. Busy. LuAnn is working with me to make me more behind the scenes... So fun." Tig nodded and looked up at Jax, smirking. "You didn't tell me the whole truth." He said simply. Jax scowled, shutting the door and pulling his gloves off. "What?" Tig motioned to Ray. "You haven't collared him... But you're his Master." Jax blushed. Ray smiled proudly. "Yes Sir... He accepted my offer a few nights ago." He looked up at Jax with a proud look. Jax stroked his hair. "Get up here." He said, flopping into the recliner. "What're you guys playing?" He asked as Ray propped himself in his lap. "Left 4 Dead, Sir." Juice replied simply, a smirk playing on his lips when Jax gave him a double take. Ray giggled. "It's respect, Dueño. Now that there's two Masters and two submissives, it's just common etiquette..."  
"It's gonna freak me out if you call me Sir, Juicy." Jax admitted. "What would you like me to call you?" Juice asked, then looked to Tig. "What would you like me to call him?" Tig shook his head. "Whatever he'd like."  
"Just Jax. Okay?" Juice paused then scowled. "What is it that you call him, Ray?"  
"Dueño. Spanish for owner."  
"How about that?" Juice offered. Jax snarled but nodded. "Fine." Tig stroked Juice's head gently.

Ray bit his lip. "Juice... Why did you do it?" He asked softly. Juice lowered his gaze. "I was just confused... Sad."  
"But you have such a life here..."  
"I thought Tigger was gonna leave me, Ray... We were fighting... Bad... I got into a lot of trouble for it... I misunderstood." Ray looked at him sadly. "But he loves you..."  
"I forgot." Juice said softly. Ray shook his head. "Don't try that again... Please, Juice?" Juice shook his head. "I won't. I made a promise and I can't break it." He looked into Tig's icy blue gaze, shocked at the deep sadness he saw. He lowered his own gaze, feeling at fault for it, and nuzzled into Tig's belly, kissing the flesh he could reach. Tig stroked his cheek.

Jax swatted Ray on the butt. "Go get us some beers, boy." Ray hopped up and trotted to the kitchen. Jax turned to Tig. "Listen... You need to help Juice get his shit together. The Irish are coming to town." Tig sat up straight. "Excuse me?" He breathed. Jax nodded. He glanced at Ray. "Boy... Would you go outside a minute? Club business." Ray nodded. He handed Jax his beer and dropped to his knees, kissing the toe of his shoe before hurrying outside with Serotah. Juice turned to listen intently. "Jimmy wants to come check up on us. He knows we have Juice, we tried to keep it quiet, you know how they are with mixed colors... But it's whatever, they're willing to deal, but they wanna make sure things are gonna run smoothly... If they catch even a whiff of what Juice did, they will back out and we're fucked." Tig nodded. "They can't know we're gay either. If anyone asks, Juice is the new guy, so he got singled out by us to wait on us hand and foot. Just regular club business, okay? If they ask anyone else they'll say the same story. Hide his collar."  
"I'll just have him wear a hoodie when they're around." Jax nodded. "They're due the day after you guys come back to the clubhouse." He looked directly at Juice and pointed. "You keep your shit together, Juice."  
"Yes, Dueño." Jax nodded.

He rose and walked to the back door. He whistled and snapped his fingers, receiving an immediate response from Ray. "Come back in." Ray trotted back in. "Leave Sero out a while, Ray, she needs to run." Tig instructed. Jax pulled him back into his lap on the chair and nuzzled his neck. "So when are you two moving in together?" Tig asked. Jax smiled. "End of the week we're starting the process... We've been working on converting one of the spare rooms into a play room." Tig chuckled. "Sounds fun... Who knows?"  
"Almost everyone now... Clay is catching on but he doesn't know about the outright D/s life... Gemma doesn't... Neither does Piney... Pretty much everyone else."  
"When are you going to tell them?"  
"When we're officially moved in together." Tig nodded. "Need some support?"  
"That'd be great, but I don't think it'd help."  
"Never know.. You know Gemma likes me."  
"You _think_ she likes you, freak." Tig grinned. "She does like me now that she knows my dick is safely tucked into Juice's legs." He said, making Juice blush deeply.

! #$%^&*()

A knock sounded at the door and Ray leapt up in surprise as it opened. Chibs walked in and smiled warmly. "Ray! Jax! Didn't expect you over." Jax smiled. "Ray wanted to see Juice." Chibs nodded and looked to Juice and Tig. "I wanted to check on your stitches." Juice nodded. He looked up to Tig. "May I strip, Sir?" He whispered. Chibs scowled deeply when he held still until Tig nodded. Jax patted Ray's butt. "Let's go outside, give him some privacy." He said, letting Ray follow him out the back door. Chibs sat on the coffee table as Juice pulled down his shorts. Chibs was pulling his small med bag from off his shoulder when he saw the chastity belt and froze. He looked to Tig. "I said no rough shit. You couldn't fucking wait, could you?" He snapped. "Hey, fuck off. My pet." Tig snapped back. Juice whimpered and pulled his shorts up, embarrassed. "I wish you'd just show some fucking care for him, Tig. It's not always a fucking place to put your dick, he's a human!"  
"I know he's a fucking human, I've watched him bleed! Don't be such a fucking-"  
"Stop it!" Juice sat up, wincing visibly and holding his hip. "Stop fighting, god fucking damnit!" He lowered his head and shut his eyes, breathing deeply. He looked up at Chibs. "He put the belt and plug back on me because I prefer it that way. I asked him to. I appreciate the concern, I really fucking do, Chibs, but he hasn't hurt me... You want details? We've had sex twice. Once last night... He held me so I didn't move at all, so my stitches wouldn't pull. Slow. He loved me... And today, the only movement I got from the sex was one thrust of my hips, and it was my whole body. He isn't abusive, Chibs... Please stop doing this..." He sighed. "I want things to go back to how they were before."  
"I've never liked you with him, Juicy."  
"I know, but you never commented on it just to start a fight." Juice shook his head. He felt Tig's hand on his back and flushed, realizing he'd made a big taboo. He turned, his eyes wide. He grabbed Tig's hand and kissed it desperately, begging with his eyes. Tig shook his head and patted his cheek. Juice nuzzled his hand and laid slowly back down. He looked up to Chibs. "I like the chastity belt. It makes me feel good... Please respect my wishes? As my brother and as my friend." Chibs sighed but nodded. "Pull the shorts down. I'll keep quiet about it." Juice smiled his thanks and slipped the shorts down. Chibs donned gloves and began to examine the stitches, grunting a little on a few spots.

! #$%^&*()

The week went by without much problem, Tig worked on getting to really understand his lover and pet, and Juice worked on his training, letting himself fully dive back into his submissive, but content, state of mind. Their final day off came around too fast for Juice. He'd loved the time with just himself and Tig, and hoped they'd make more time for it.

! #$%^&*()

To Juice's surprise, he woke alone in bed that morning. He looked around, slightly panicked when he didn't see Tig's cut hanging on the hook, or his cell phone. He glanced to the pillow and snagged a sheet of paper lying on it, his heart in his throat.  
_'Good morning, Brown Eyes. I had to run an errand. I want you to be a good boy... Here's a list of some shit that needs done. I will be back by three. I expect it completed nude. Never know when I'm watching. Love, Tig.  
__Dishes need done.  
__Trash needs taken out.  
__Serotah needs a bath.  
__Laundry needs done.  
__You need to shower and shave the way I like it. (Remove your plug ONLY to shower and clean. Replace it immediately after.)  
__You need to put in my favorite scent.  
__By 3 sharp, you need to be in the playroom. You are to be in my favorite position. Ready for me._

Juice shivered at the list. He felt a stirring in his cock and whimpered, squeezing helplessly at the belt. Tig had taken him a few times this week, playing with their limits, getting over his own, new fear of injuring Juice. Always slower than Juice liked, but the ministrations and sex had given him a severe case of blue balls. He wanted nothing more than to feel Tig touch his cock, without the belt. He glanced at the clock, it was already noon. Juice rose and folded the list, beginning about the day's chores.

! #$%^&*()

Juice yawned as he stretched his body under the spray of water. He was shaving his groin, careful to catch all the hair. Tig loved him clean shaven, tip to toe, save for the little strip on his head. He scrubbed his body clean, pulling out the plug. Unable to resist, he thrusted it in and out gently, his body shivering weakly. He pushed it back in after cleaning and sanitizing and stepped out of the shower to apply scents and finish his cleaning.

When he'd finished, Juice slipped into the playroom and smiled softly. In their week, they'd worked on the room and turned it truly their own. The walls were a deep blue, black trim. Juice had created some artistic, but erotic, photos of himself and Tig, as well as various models he'd found on the internet, to hang on the walls. The only window had been blacked out with tinting and a heavy navy blue curtain. Two lamps were the only light Tig allowed in the room unless they were cleaning. One wall had a long plaque displaying Tig's favorite whips and paddles. An armoire held the lesser used spanking toys safely tucked away. The drawer underneath it held various cuffs and bindings for Juice's wrists and feet. A coffee table sat near another corner, displaying Juice's favorite plugs and dildos. Above the table hung an array of gags. One final small dresser held cock rings and other toys they'd picked out together on a shopping trip in Stockton. Each piece of furniture in the room was either gunmetal grey, glass, or cherrywood.

Along with the cross and bondage bed, they'd added a gun metal grey rack, just looking at it made Juice squirm. Tig had opted for a beautiful cherrywood spanking bench. Due to the stitches, they hadn't had the chance to try it out, but Juice couldn't wait to throw himself over it. The chain still hung from the center of the room, but they'd added two more on either side of it, to give some freedom for play. A few chairs were placed strategically in the room. Hooks stuck out of the walls, big enough to grip and just out of Juice's reach unless he stood on his toes. A cage sat on the far end of the room, much to Juice's disdain. He hated being caged, but Tig loved it for teasing purposes.

Juice looked around the room for nearly twenty minutes, trying to find the perfect position to put himself in. He knew Tig liked a few things he could do... He loved the hooks on the walls, for one, because it made Juice stand on his toes, shaping his back and ass in a way that Tig really got off on. But he knew Tig loved the rack and the cross, anything that spread his lover and made it impossible to fight back. Juice grinned then, and walked across the room. He grabbed a simple leather bit, Tig's favorite to use on him. He found their highest hook, one high enough that they added an outcropping to the wall, just big enough to balance on his toes. He hooked his leash over it and jumped up, catching it. Suspended, he shivered, his ass tightening around the plug. He managed to turn himself and get his feet balanced on the outcropping before relaxing. He released one hand to attach the bit between his lips. He relaxed into the grip, forcing himself to zone out, ignore the painful stretch of his muscles. The stitches barely pulled, they'd be out within a week, he'd assumed. He shut his eyes, breathing slowly and making himself still.

! #$%^&*()

Tig slipped into the quiet house and grinned. He padded back into the playroom and stepped into the darkness. He flipped on the lamps and inhaled quickly. Juice was hanging from the wall, his muscles bulging with the exertion of holding himself, sweat standing out just a bit, enough to give a sexy sheen to his tan flesh. His head was slightly lowered, but Tig could see the leather bit between his teeth. His chest was heaving. Tig stepped up and Juice looked up slowly, his eyes black with need. Tears shone on his flushed cheeks. He shook his head annoyedly, looking rather like a horse trying to shoo away flies. Tig brushed his hand over Juice's bare thigh, a bulge already rising in his jeans. He reached up and undid the bit to press a hard kiss to Juice's mouth. The Latino kissed back desperately, whimpering. Tig tasted salty tears as Juice began to cry again. He pulled away and smiled. "It's perfect, Brown Eyes." Juice smiled and lowered his head. "Come on. Greet me like I've taught you." Tig backed up. Juice lowered himself and twisted his neck, showing his attached leash. Tig snagged it and tugged it. Juice dropped to his knees and kissed the floor in front of Tig before kneeling up and pressing a lingering kiss to his groin. He looked up at him, silent and submissive. Tig stroked his head approvingly. "Go over to the rack... Face down." Juice trotted to it on all fours, letting his ass wiggle as he did so, knowing Tig was watching. He rose and leaned on the metal bars, shivering.

Tig lashed him to them quickly and undid his leash, tossing it onto one of the chairs. He began to squeeze and pinch the firm buttocks, humming in Juice's ear. Juice whimpered, arching as much as he could manage. "Did you follow directions and clean your hole like a good pet?" Tig purred in his ear. Juice nodded. "Yes, Sir... I'm completely clean for you to dirty up." Tig swatted his ass. "Good boy." He dropped down and began to rim Juice, earning a sharp cry of need. Juice made fists against the metal, gritting his teeth. Tig's tongue on his hole was one of the most infuriating things the man had begun to do with him. He loved it, the feeling, the act itself, but he wanted so badly to beg for more. The one time he'd done so, Tig stopped everything and jerked off in front of him, just to tease. Juice reduced himself to whimpering and moaning as the older man's tongue worked wonders around his needy entrance. The Latino lost all track of time, only coming back into focus when he felt tears slipping down his cheeks. Tig rose a short while after that and pressed his now freed cock against Juice's entrance. "How're the stitches, pet?"  
"Good... Thank you, Sir." Tig smirked. "Good... Because I had a rough day... I feel like taking out some aggression on that ass of yours." Juice shivered and turned his head as well as he could. He could feel Tig's fingers in his hole, stretching gently. "Please, no..." He whispered, making his eyes round and wide. He knew the lust was still obvious, but wanted to make this exactly what Tig loved. He'd learned Tig loved it when he pretended it wasn't fun, it hurt. Tig withdrew his fingers. "No?" Juice pouted a little, clenching his hole so Tig had a hard time pushing the fingers back in. "My butt is so sore... You really hurt me yesterday when you pushed in so hard... I don't want to have sex..." Tig withdrew his fingers again and swatted Juice's ass. "Tough." Juice gasped and began to cry. "Please, please no... Please Master." Tig grunted and Juice had to bite back a smile. Tig loved 'Master' during games like these. He went around behind Juice and began to poke his entrance with his cock. Juice began an effort to struggle away from the member, when all he really wanted to was impale himself on it and ride until he passed out. "Please, no!" He sobbed. Tig grabbed some lube and slicked them both up. "No... No... I don't want it, it hurts!" Juice sobbed, his body writhing as well as it could. Tig slapped his ass with his lube wet hand, making a satisfying crack. The touch caused Juice to sob harder. "I don't want it, no!" He sobbed, fighting away from the cock at his hole again. He pushed back, making the tip slip inside him, and earning another slap as it was removed. Tig grabbed his gyrating hips and slammed to the hilt. Juice screamed and arched back. "Master!" He began to sob harder, fighting once more as Tig began to immediately thrust. "No! It hurts! You're tearing me!" Juice sobbed. As Tig's thrust became faster, Juice's tune changed. "Master please, more gentle..." He whispered, and earned an even harder thrust. "Yes..." He groaned. Tig grabbed his neck and squeezed. "Yes what?"  
"Yes, Master... I need my hole fucked..." He whispered, licking his dry lips. Tig chuckled. "Like this? Wanna ride my dick all the time?" Juice whimpered and nodded. "If I could keep you up my ass all day I would... Please, Master... Fuck my tight ass..." Tig groaned and began to fuck him hard and deep, making Juice cry out happily. He begged for more and harder, finally screaming Tig's name when he released deep inside of Juice. He withdrew his cock rapidly and Juice blushed when he felt Tig's fluids seeping down his thighs. "I made a mess... I'm sorry, Sir..." He panted. Tig swatted his butt lightly. "It's okay... It looks good on you." He released Juice and the man went down, kissing the floor. "I got something else that will look good on you..." Juice looked up expectantly. Tig patted his cheek and walked out.

He returned with a bag and threw it at Juice. "Get it on. Now." He commanded, sitting in one of the chairs. Juice blushed deep red when he opened the bag. Inside was a very lacy, and rather sexy, thong, and a short skirt. He looked up at Tig incredulously. Tig snapped his fingers. "Now. Or no more sex." Juice whimpered and rose, pulling on the clothes gently. He found a loose button up shirt in the bag and slipped it on as well. Tig grinned and began to play with himself. "Give me a lapdance. Watch your stitches." Juice nodded. He crawled to Tig's lap and began to gyrate to a song he had in his head, smiling proudly when Tig would comment or groan. He could feel his cock rising beneath his ass, making him even prouder. The dance lasted three minutes before Tig had had enough. He grabbed Juice and turned him so his back was toward Tig. Pushing the fabric of the thong out of the way, he slammed his dick to the hilt. "Ride me, pet." He commanded. Juice obeyed immediately, fucking himself onto the rigid flesh buried inside him. Tig was losing control, moaning and grunting under the Latino. Finally, he swatted him. "Get off and suck me. I wanna blow in your mouth." Juice dropped to his knees, catching the pulsing cock and sucking it down his throat without question.

When Tig recovered from his orgasm, he kissed Juice's mouth, then pulled him up. He pointed to the cross. Juice trotted to it, and Tig came up behind him, slipping a different object up his ass. Juice gasped when he realized it was a vibrating plug. He turned him and tied him to the cross, playing with his aching balls and tip. "Open up." Juice did so and Tig shoved the bit back in, smiling. "Such a good pet." Juice blushed, his eyes shining with pride. Tig reached into his pocket and withdrew two small objects. Juice's eyes went wide immediately. Tig smirked and pinched his left nipple, placing the clamp over it. Juice groaned, half sobbing. His cock ached in the belt. Tig repeated the action with the right nipple. "Stay put, Brown Eyes... I'll be back." He breathed, pressing a kiss to Juice's nose before turning and walking out.

! #$%^&*()

Juice looked up sharply when the door opened nearly an hour later. He heard two voices. The lamp flicked back on and Juice's entire face burned red. Tig stood in the doorway with Happy Lowman, their brother from a different charter. Tig approached Juice. "Remember our conversation about nipple piercings?" Juice nodded slowly. "Hap can do them for us." He cupped Juice's trapped cock and Juice flushed. Happy was looking admiringly around the room. "Fucking nice set up here, brother." Tig smiled. "Thank you... He worked on it too..." He motioned to Juice. Hap approached him and smirked. "Shit... You look good as a slave." He said, making Juice blush darker.

Hap had Tig pull over a chair and he opened a small bag, beginning to set up a makeshift station. "Nipples, huh?" Tig nodded. "He's sensitive." Tig explained. "Some play could be fun." Hap nodded. He tugged on the nipple clamps, chuckling when Juice arched his back, moaning under the gag. "He's pretty, Tig... I remember when he was a Prospect... You've done good." Juice struggled against the binds, looking desperately at Tig. Tig grinned darkly.

Hap tugged off the first clamp when Juice was least expecting it. And he screamed behind the bit. Tig and Hap both chuckled. Tig moved next to m and began to kiss over his neck as Hap set to work cleaning the sensitive chest. Juice whimpered, nuzzling into Tig. Hap tensed it and smirked. "Ready?" Juice nodded. He slipped the needle through with relative ease and Juice cried out, his entire body tensing. Tig nibbled his ear to relax him, humming gently. Hap slid the bar through and repeated the process on the other nipple. Juice slumped against his restraints, breathing heavily. His cock ached in the bindings and his nipples ached around the new piercings. Hap cleaned the are and pulled off his gloves, cleaning up his station. Tig gently freed Juice from the restraints, Juice dropping to his knees respectfully. "Go thank him." He instructed. Juice nodded and kissed the floor in front of Tig first before crawling to Hap. The large man chuckled when Juice kissed the floor at his feet. "You can do better." He said simply. Juice looked up at Tig, who grinned and nodded. He turned back and crawled closer, pressing a chaste kiss to Hap's groin, his cheeks a delicate pink. Hap reached down and squeezed the back of his head, pushing him harder to his crotch. "Still can do better..." Juice froze. Tears filled his eyes when he realized what he was meant to do. He turned back and crawled quickly to Tig, kissing the floor in front of his feet before looking up at him imploringly. Tig crouched and kissed his lips. "I want you to please him... Then I will please you." Juice kissed the floor again and went back over to Hap, glancing back at Tig cautiously. He knelt up to undo Hap's belt and then undid his jeans with his mouth. Hap helped him Tig his jeans down and Juice flushed when he freed the shaft. Even partially flaccid, Happy was larger even than Tig. juice stroked it to it's full girth and kissed the tip tentatively. He felt Tig behind him and relaxes at the hands on his shoulders, rubbing gently. Despite the size, Juice managed to wrap his lips around it, beginning to bob his head and suckle the silky length alternatively. Tig was gently playing with the dildo in his rear, spinning and curving it. He turned it up a notch and Juice moaned around the shaft, making Hap buck his hips just a bit.

Juice focused on pleasing Happy, knowing doing so would make Tig proud. Hap had begun to thrust gently into his mouth, grunting and holding his head. Juice screwed his eyes shut, allowing himself to get lost in the moment. Tig had removed the dildo and was now pressing a third finger into him, thrusting gently. Juice's cock was throbbing pleasantly against the silicone binding, and his chest burned as salty sweat slipped over the fresh piercings. Hap's thrusts grew erratic and he cried out, driving deep into Juice's mouth. He came at once, choking the Latino at his feet with the amount of semen he released. Juice leaned back onto Tig, swallowing it in a few tries. He looked up at Hap and wiped his lips before kneeling back to his hands and knees, kissing the floor again. "Thank you, Happy." He whispered. "Stay right there." Tig commanded, rising. He walked Happy out as the man straightened his jeans and belt, shutting the door behind him.

! #$%^&*()

Juice didn't know how long he waited, it felt like ages. When Tig finally opened the door again, he scurried to him, kissing the floor repeatedly before kissing his groin, looking up at him, begging for a compliment with silent lips. Tig reached down and attached his leash. "You did well, Brown Eyes. Come on. I have a surprise for you." He freed the dildo from his backside, setting it on the chair. "Clean up this room tonight." He instructed before he tugged Juice's leash and led him to the hall, where Juice was allowed onto his feet again. He followed Tig into the kitchen and gasped, covering his mouth. The island was filled made into a table for two, spaghetti and all of the possible fixings Juice could want. Candles graces the center, as well as two glasses ready for wine. Tig unleashed him and deposited the leash in the darkened living room before returning and pressing a kiss to Juice's neck. "I wanted to make the last night in our little world special." Juice's eyes well immediately with tears. He turned and hugged Tig immediately, crying into his shoulder. Tig rubbed his back, kissing over his neck. Juice shook his head, wiping his eyes with an embarassed swipe. "You did this?"  
"Fuck no... Gemma came over and helped." He admitted. "Really think I can cook?" Juice giggled. "Guess not." Tig pressed a kiss to his mouth and pulled him to the chair. "Take a seat."  
"You're gonna make me eat hot food naked?"  
"Are you complaining?" Juice shook his head vigorously. "No, Sir."  
"Good boy. Sit."

Juice dropped slowly to his knees and pressed a kiss to Tig's groin, looking up at him. "Thank you, Sir..." He whispered. Tig shivered a little. He loved, and hated, that look Juice gave him. He knew he was wrapped around the boy's fucking finger and couldn't do a damn thing about it. "You're welcome. Sit in the chair, Brown Eyes." Juice pressed another kiss to his crotch and stood, seating himself comfortably in the chair. Tig dished up his food and set it in front of him. "One more thing... I've wanted to make you do forever." He smirked and pulled Juice's arms behind his back. "No hands." Juice's face turned bright red but he nodded. "Yes Sir."

Tig served himself and sat across from Juice, moving the bowl out of the way so he could see him unobstructed. Juice blushed, looking at him gently. "Go ahead and eat, pet." Juice lowered his head and began to eat. His movements were lithe and delicate despite the lack of his hands, catching the food with his tongue and lips and flipping it smoothly into his mouth. He succeeded in getting none of the messy sauce on his face. Tig watched intently, his own erection aching under the table. The boy could work wonders with his mouth. He ate slowly, savoring not the food, but the young man he possessed.

Juice looked up at him and smiled shyly, teeth tucked away. "Is this right, Sir?" He whispered. Tig nodded. "Are you thirsty?" Juice nodded. Tig rose and poured them wine. He stroked Juice's head as he offerred it to him, locking gazes with him as he drank slowly. Tig leaned down and pressed a needy kiss to his mouth, his own breath coming quicker. Juice smiled again, still soft. "Am I being too distracting for dinner, Master?" Tig shook his head. "No... You're the perfect distraction... Finish your dinner." He stroked the back of his neck lovingly as Juice leaned back over, eating just as delicately as before.

Tig rose when they'd finished their food and set the plates in the sink. He gave Juice the rest of his wine and finished off his own before padding into the living room. He snagged the leash from the couch and hooked it to Juice's collar. "Come on." He instructed, pulling him into the living room. He snapped and motioned to the spot Juice enjoyed, directly next to the couch, where he could lean on Tig's knee while they played games or watched tv. He sat on it and leaned on the couch, watching Tig in the candlelit din. Tig cleaned up the table quickly before digging around in the fridge. "Brown Eyes." Tig commanded. Juice looked up expectantly. "Take this and spread it on the bedroom floor. Lie down on it and wait for me." He tossed a tarp toward Juice. He grabbed it and padded into the bedroom with no questions, spreading it on the cool hardwood and stretching out. He lazily played with what skin he could reach of his shaft, wishing they could end this night with his own orgasm. He'd never felt so needy and unfulfilled... But it made him rely on Tig that much more.

Tig entered the bedroom and flipped on the lamp, smiling down at his lover. Juice slipped his hands politely behind his neck and looked up at him. "Roll onto your belly." Tig said, kneeling next to him. Juice did so, letting his eyes close. He hissed when he felt the first burning liquid hit his flesh. Inhaling deeply, Juice blushed. Chocolate. Tig was drizzling melted chocolate on his back and rear. He laid perfectly still, barely breathing, wincing when the burning liquid touched more sensitive spots. Tig finished with the chocolate, and began placing small, cold pieces into it, pressing them with some force. He slid his hand around. "Open your mouth." He whispered. When Juice did, he smiled as a small slice of strawberry was placed on his tongue, immediately followed by a slice of banana.

Juice lay completely still when Tig was finished. The older man lazily stroked Juice's neck and shoulders as he sat in silence. Finally, when he was fully ready, he leaned over and ran his tongue roughly up Juice's spine, through a line of the chocolate. Juice gasped, moaning softly. Tig kissed him, pushing some of the melted chocolate past his lips. He bit a piece of banana he'd captured as well in two and pushed half into Juice's mouth through the kiss, sharing every bit. And so it continued, a firm lick, a hard kiss. Juice felt high, his entire body aching with sensitivity and need. He was crying softly, but not out of pain or fear, but out of pure pleasure. He really did love Tig, with everything.

When his body was clean, albeit sticky, Tig began to strip. Juice laid still, crying softly. Tig finally stretched next to him and wiped his tears with his thumb. "Why are you crying, Brown Eyes?" He whispered. "Isn't this making you happy?" Juice looked at him and smiled softly. "That's why I'm crying... Because I don't think I've ever felt this happy before... I feel complete." He wiped his own face and chuckled. "I'm as bad a fucking woman." Tig leaned forward and caught his mouth in a soft kiss. "You're fucking perfect. Stop crying... I want to hear you moan tonight... Not cry." Juice nodded, struggling to control his tears. Tig squeezed his ass. "Roll to your side... I don't want you pulling your stitches anymore tonight." Juice nodded and obeyed, snuggling his back into Tig's bare chest. He shivered when Tig's lips found his ear and neck, and whimpered at the feel of his erection pressing into his rump. "Please..." He whispered. "Shh... Don't speak unless I speak to you." Tig instructed. Juice nodded, forcing his body to rest against Tig's. Tig reached down, playing with his balls, and making Juice quiver more. "How does it feel?"  
"I'm so sore..." He breathed. Tig nodded. "I know you are... You miss being able to cum." Juice nodded, biting back tears as Tig pressed on the delicate skin immediately behind his scrotum. "Think about how it'll feel when I let you go..." Juice shivered, and Tig pressed his tip to Juice's opening. "I don't know if I'll be able to control it..."  
"You will... Or the belt will go back on immediately." Juice whimpered, arching against his cock. Tig pressed the tip in, chuckling. "Eager, pet..." Juice grunted, beginning to rut against the tip. Tig stilled his hips and kissed his shoulder. He wet his own cock and Juice's entrance before slipping in with a dreadful, aching, slowness. Juice's moan was drawn out, his hands clenched in fists on his temples as his body screamed, his cock throbbed, at the intrusion. Tig's cock brushed his prostate and he yelped, his body jerking. Tig chuckled. "Tell me, Juicy... What are you?" Juice whimpered. "Yours..."  
"My what?" He slipped the final inch into Juice's quivering hole. "Your pet... Your boy... Your lover." Juice panted, his teeth clenched. Tig stroked his chest, brushing the new piercings. "Do you love me?"  
"Yes, Sir..."  
"Are you mine forever?" Juice nodded, panting. "Yes, Sir..." He breathed. "Did Happy's cock make you want to fuck today, Brown Eyes?" Juice froze, not expecting that question. "What?" Tig rocked his hips. "Did you want Happy to fuck you?" Juice swallowed thickly. "No." He answered honestly. "I never want another dick in ass but yours... And I definitely don't want anyone else squirting inside me..." He shook his head. "He tasted great, I'll suck anyone's dick you want... But please, Master... Don't let anyone use my ass but you." Juice was surprised to feel a bit of a panic coming on at the thought of anyone else. Feeling him tense, Tig grabbed him around the belly. He began to rut lazily into him. "Shh... Shh... No one but me, Brown Eyes... Relax. Focus on now." He whispered. "Your ass is perfect for me... I fit inside you just right... I'd never let anyone touch you that way again... You're perfect." Juice breathed deep, trying to focus on the words, but also on the lazy, deep thrusts Tig was making inside him. He relaxed after a while, moaning softly.

The lazy thrusts went on forever. Juice could feel his hole beginning to sting and ache, a sure sign this sexual encounter was lasting longer than usual. Finally it became just too much. "Please, Master... I need to cum..." He whispered, knowing he was breaking the rules. Tig swatted his butt. "Why do you need to cum?"  
"My cock hurts so bad... I just want to feel an orgasm... I want to cum..." He whispered. "Please have mercy on me... I'll do anything?"  
"Anything?" Juice nodded. "A foursome with Jax and Ray... Happy may join if Jax is okay with it." Juice swallowed hard. "Will you keep them out of my ass?" Tig nodded against his shoulder. "But you'll suck every dick in there and get whipped." Juice flushed but nodded. Tig only chuckled. "Not a chance that you're getting that belt off tonight. Teaching you, right?" Juice sobbed a moan but nodded, saying nothing further. Tig nibbled his neck, thrusting faster and harder. Juice rutted his hips back gently as he did so. finally, Tig drove deep and stilled, his breath catching against Juice's neck.


	9. Big Trouble In Little Charming

Juice parked his bike at the garage, sighing happily. Chibs waved from across the pavement, fast approaching. Tig parked next to him and got off, tugging off his helmet. "Where the fuck is everybody?" He asked when Chibs was in earshot. Chibs gave Juice a hug then shook his head. "Big trouble, brother."  
"What's going on?" Juice asked worriedly. Chibs shook his head. "Gemma found out about Jackie Boy and Ray." As if on cue, the door to the office opened and Jax came stumbling backwards out of it, tripping over his feet and landing hard on his back. "You go get yourself straight, Jax, this is fucking ridiculous!" Gemma screamed as she came out the door. Jax scrambled up and got in her face, yelling about being a hypocrite and a bitch. Clay struggled to break them up, but it was useless. Tig and Juice sighed, looking at each other. They approached quickly. Juice and Chibs pulled Jax back while Clay and Tig ushered Gemma into the office. Tig nodded to Clay and shut the door. Clay sighed, glaring at the door, but knowing Tig knew how to handle her. He turned around just in time to catch Juice kissing Jax's hand and then mouth. "Not what she needs to fucking see, kid." Clay snapped. Juice started and ducked low, instinctively headed for his knees. Clay scowled. "What happened?" Jax stepped in, knowing Juice wouldn't explain. "While they were off, Tig is training him... Kinda like I'm training Ray... Full submission... I know it sounds weird but it's what they like. Juice enjoys being tugged around and told what to do." He pulled Juice to his feet and squeezed the back of his neck comfortingly.

"Look, Clay, I'm so sorry... I didn't think Gemma was here yet..." Clay shook his head. "I know. She surprised me too..."  
"I know this was a shit day for this to happen." He rubbed the back of his neck. "With the Irish and all..."  
"It's okay. I'm having Gemma step out while they're here. So she won't have the opportunity to say something about it. But she's not gonna forgive as easily as I did, Jax." Jax nodded, lighting a cigarette. He handed it to Juice, who took it, smiling gratefully. "She's gonna be pissed for a long time."  
"Maybe Tig can do some good... I mean, he convinced me." Jax joked, making Juice blush.

Tig leaned against the door, watching Gemma flip and throw papers all over the office in her rage. He lit a cigarette, sighing softly and glancing at the clock on the wall. "Are you going to fucking let me out?!" She snarled at him. "No, Gemma... Not until you sit. I wanna talk to you."  
"Why?!" Tig sighed and stepped up to her, grabbing her shoulders. He pushed her gently onto the couch and sat next to her, setting his hand on her knee. "Listen. Gem. Come on." He said softly. Gemma sighed, still glaring. "What do you want, Tig?"  
"I know this thing with Jax is hard for you..."  
"It's fucking ridiculous... He's been dipping into pussy since he was thirteen. For fuck's sake."  
"I know... But so have I. Come on, Gem... People can be interested in more than one thing."  
"But Jax isn't _gay_."  
"Exactly." She scowled, confused. "He's not gay. He's interested in a few guys... Doesn't mean he doesn't still like pussy. He just happened to really like this guy Ray... Have you ever really gotten to know Ray?"  
"Not really..." Tig grinned. "He's an awesome kid. A lot like Juice, but softer... Less scared." She shook her head. "Gemma. Don't fight it so much."  
"I want grandkids, Tig. How's _Ray_ gonna do that?"  
"Him and Jax can adopt. Even get a surrogate mom if Jax wants to be a biological father. It's not that hard... You're fine with Juice and I..."  
"You're not my son!"  
"Then pretend Jax isn't. Pretend he's just another brother, like Chibby or Bobby." She shook her head, putting her face in her hands. Tig rubbed her back. "Just... Work on the idea. Don't be against it right away, okay? Ray is a good kid, and he and Jax are really happy together."

! #$%^&*()

The day at the garage moved relatively slowly and leisurely, each brother truly enjoying the others' company. Juice was in heaven. It'd been great with Tig and him alone, but he missed the adult contact with Chibs, even the now Dom Jax made him feel wanted and loved. He sat with Tig when they ate lunch, allowing Tig to feed him whenever Gemma or Clay weren't looking.

In fact, it seemed like the day would continue to go beautifully, until the sleek black limo pulled onto the asphalt of Teller/Morrow. Clay sighed and motioned for Jax. "It's the Irish." He said softly. Jax nodded. He rushed to Juice. "Hide your collar, Juicy. Irish are here." Juice squeaked and pulled on his hoodie quickly, tugging it around his neck. Tig adjusted the collar a little and squeezed the back of his neck. "This is one of those exceptions. Treat me like an equal, okay?" Juice nodded, but still diverted his gaze instinctively. He scurried out to catch up with Jax, already approaching the limo with Clay.

Two men emerged from the limo, one wearing a cut with SAMBEL patches. Clay gave this one a hug and kissed his cheek. The other one, a tall, slender man, shook his hand. Chibs stood back, on the phone. Tig and Juice stood next to Jax. "Looks good, Clay." The tall, skinny man said, looking around. Clay grunted. "This is just the garage... Come on, show you the Clubhouse." The man nodded. He turned then and laid eyes on Juice. Juice lowered his gaze, his hands politely behind his back. "This is the genius Mexican I've heard so much about?" Clay chewed vigorously on his cigar. "Yeah... Puerto Rican. Name's Juice." The man circled Juice slowly, looking him up and down. "For being as smart as you boast... He doesn't look like much."  
"This kid can do anything on a computer. He's fixed tons of shit for SAMCRO... Including keeping your gun shipments safe when that New York asshole was breathing down our necks." Jax defended. The man smiled. "Of course. The Prospect who could. Touching. Come then, Clay, let's see the great Redwood clubhouse..." Clay began to lead them toward the clubhouse. "Looks like you're a few patches short, brother." The man wearing the SAMBEL cut said softly. "Yeah, Chibs is calling them... We didn't know when to expect you guys. This is Juice. Juice, this is my friend McGee." Juice nodded politely, freezing when McGee gave him a hug. Clay chuckled and patted his friend's back. "He's a little shy." He nodded and followed the rest of them into the clubhouse.

The walk through felt like an inspection to Juice. He could see the strange Irishman peeking at things that weren't normally looked at, looking for any sign of something off. The others showed up slowly, each entering in silence and standing back, allowing him to do his business.

When he'd gone through the clubhouse three times, he sat at the bar. Juice immediately hopped to and grabbed him a beer, as well as one for the brothers as they sat. He stayed behind the bar, standing near where Tig sat, sipping on his own beer. The man sighed, playing with a piece of wood. "It's not a bad set up." He said softly. Clay shrugged. "We make due. Keep the cops off our asses."  
"For a building housing such precious materials... I should think you'd have a better security system."  
"Security systems cost money, Jimmy. And our bosses don't pay us enough." Clay cracked a half smile at the Irishman. He laughed without humor. "I suppose I can put forth a bit of cash for that endeavor... Assuming you have anyone intelligent enough to set up and maintain said system."

Juice stood straight when Clay looked at him. He snapped his fingers and Juice trotted over, leaning forward on the bar to hide his urge to drop to his knees. "Yes Sir?"  
"Talk to Jimmy here. He wants a security system. Is it doable?" Juice shrugged. "Of course. Anything's doable with a computer and a few brain cells." He paused and flushed when Clay glared. He cleared his throat and motioned to the far end of the clubhouse. "If you put one there, you'll see nearly everything, including the doors to the chapel. Then over here..." He motioned to another area, above the bar. "You'll see the entrance to the clubhouse, plus the door to storage, where the cargo is kept." He glanced at Jimmy knowingly. He cleared his throat uncomfortably and pointed to another area near the door to the chapel. "And if you aim one there to the left, you can see down the hall to the apartment. It'd be full coverage on the inside. For the outside, two at most. If you wanna fully cover the garage too, maybe three. Six to seven cameras total. They can all be run off one system, we could use a Mac with an external memory hookup, that way it'll save months back, and only begin deleting with the oldest first, almost guaranteed to have anything important we might need."

The group was silent when Juice had finished, all eyes on him. He became aware of it and backed up a little, ducking his head as he felt his ears begin to burn. He opened his mouth to speak again but shut it quickly. He dared a worried glance at Clay and was surprised to find him grinning. Clay turned and looked to Jimmy, his grin widening. He took a drag off his cigar and puffed it out. "Smart enough for you?" Jimmy brushed the smoke from his face and chuckled his same humorless smile. "Indeed... You caught yourself a smart one... A bit skittish though, don't you think?"  
"That kid's taken a bullet for this club and didn't flinch about it. He's a good kid. So you front the money, Juicy Boy and Jax will set up the system. You can even come by once it's done to make sure we did it right." Jimmy's eyes formed fine slits, but he laughed, a more real laugh. "Oh Clay, your reputation alone is enough to scare away half the clients I know in foreign countries. I'm so glad none of them know you." Clay grinned and shrugged. "Always a charmer."  
"Yes. Well. I'm going to be going, have a few stops to make here before my plane tomorrow. I did enjoy your company." He rose, as did the rest of the club. They all followed him to the door, but only Clay followed him all the way out to the limo. Tig pulled Juice back behind the group and pressed a needy kiss to his mouth. "Did I do okay?" Juice whispered. Tig nodded, freeing his collar and kissing his pouty lips again. "You did perfect. "Go on and finish your beer, Brown Eyes." Juice smiled proudly and kissed Tig's hand, turning and walking to grab his beer as he tugged off the hoodie.

! #$%&*()

Tig stifled a yawn, rubbing the back of his neck as he skimmed through some pictures on Juice's laptop. Chibs sat down next to him and slapped a newspaper down over the keyboard. "Thought you'd be interested in this."  
"What is this?" Tig asked, picking up the newspaper. "They're granting marriage licenses to gay couples here now." Tig looked over at Chibs. "Cool." Chibs scowled, then raised his eyebrow. "I think you know why I think you'd be interested." He said softly. Tig scowled. "Chibby, thanks for the concern... But it's not really something that we've talked about."  
"Maybe you should..." He frowned and shook his head. "Not Juice's thing... Or mine, for that matter."  
"How do you know it's not his thing? Have you asked?"  
"No..." Chibs shrugged, watching Juice across the parking lot, laughing as he wrestled a wrench from Jax. Tig tossed the paper back to Chibs. "Not my thing. He's my lover, and my Pet. That's enough for us both." Chibs sighed and shook his head. "For how long? Especially someone like him... How long?" He took the paper and rose, stalking into Gemma's office and flopping onto the couch.

! #$%^&*()

Juice stretched out on the couch, watching the party from half closed eyes. He had a good buzz going on, and was perfectly content sitting. The brothers had decided on a party tonight, to celebrate the success with the Irish. It'd been two days since the Irish had come, and things were growing "boring" in Clay's mind. The clubhouse was packed to capacity, women, men, a few that Juice wasn't really sure of... Even Gemma made a showing. She'd been distant from the brothers since she found out about Jax and Ray.

Juice took another swallow of his beer as he watched Bobby dance with some chick. The couch sank next to him and he looked over, startled to see Gemma staring intently at him. "Hey, Gem..."  
"Hey Juice... Good party."  
"I-I guess." He ducked his head a little, rubbing the back of his neck. "Listen, Juice... Would you tell me if there was someone going on?" He scowled, looking over at her. "What do you mean?" Gemma sighed. "Don't act dumb, Juice, I know you're not."  
"I really don't know, Gem..." He chewed his lip worriedly and glanced around for Tig. Gemma placed her hand on his knee. "He's outside with Jax, you can tell me without them hearing."  
"Tell you what, Gem?!" Juice felt himself begin to panic. "Are you really willing in this relationship?"  
"What?! Yes!" She gave him a sad, knowing look. "Please be honest Juice. I see you watching girls, you must miss them..."  
"No. I'm a guy, it's what I do. I love Tig, Gemma. Really. He's my life."  
"Does Jax love Ray that way?" Juice scowled. "I think so... You'd have to ask him." Gemma stayed quiet for a moment, her hand still on Juice's knee. He stayed completely still, praying Tig would come rescue him, but to no avail.

Finally, Gemma spoke again. "If you love him like you say you do, and Ray loves Jaz like he says... Do they have to train you two?" Juice looked over at her. "It's just the life, Gem... Consider it being a Prospect for our lives. We know how to ride and fight and have fun when we start being Prospects, but we're still put through training. Same with why Tig has me being trained. "I know how to please him... It's a show of loyalty." She frowned, thinking in his words, then nodded. "I guess that makes sense..." Juice chewed his lip, finishing his beer. "I'm gonna grab another drink.. Want anything?"  
"Yeah, I'll have a beer, thanks Juice." He rose and slipped through the crowd. He smiled a little, remembering the first party he'd been to at the clubhouse. He'd followed Tig into the back apartment, dodging arms and people like he was nothing but a gnat. Now they moved for him, had respect for him.

He glanced back to make sure Gemma couldn't see him before ducking outside. He looked around, his heart jumping into his throat for a moment when he couldn't find Tig. He heard the man's laughter though, and rounded the building. Jax and Tig were leaning against the wall, sharing a joint. Juice approached then dropped to his hands and knees, crawling up to them. Tig scowled. "Why aren't you inside?" Juice looked up at him. "I'm sorry, Sir..."  
"I didn't tell you you could come out here." Tig snapped, nudging Juice's arm with the toe of his boot. "Get." Juice bit his lip, wanting to argue, but knowing better. "I'm sorry, Sir..." He whispered again, and turned, rising to his feet when he was a few yards away from the two. His shoulders were slumped in defeat as he walked back into the clubhouse.

He grabbed the beers and sat back down, handing one to Gemma. She turned to him again. "You aren't really this type of person, Juice."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I've seen you. You're not submissive, you're not meant for Tig."  
"Please, Gem... Give it a break."  
"No. Just because I'm telling you something you don't wanna hear doesn't mean it's not true. Chibs can see it, Clay can see it, and so can I. You need to get straight and find yourself a nice girl. Fuck, maybe you can help Jax that way."  
"Jax doesn't need help, Gemma... He's in love with Ray."  
"He's confused." She snapped. Juice sighed softly. "Even if you can't help Jax, at least work on yourself so that I can know I helped one of my boys okay? Tig is crazy. He's brainwashing you."  
"Gem..."  
"No, Juice, quit arguing. Find a girl and get laid. It'll clear your head." Juice sighed, feeling hopeless. He took a big swallow of his beer, looking at the clock. "What about her?" Gemma nudged him and pointed to a young blonde. "I don't like blondes..."  
"Then her." She pointed to a black haired woman, busty and curvy."  
"Gemma, please..."  
"You like her?"  
"She's pretty, but Gem, I'm really not-" He sighed, Gemma had already risen and was headed over to the girl. Juice set his beer down and put his face in his hands, feeling close to tears. He wanted, no, needed Tig. He needed a hug. Needed someone to tell him it was okay, he wasn't a freak, he was right. He looked at the door, praying for a miracle. The busty black haired woman stepped into his view and sat down next to him. "Juice, huh?" She asked, wrapping her arm around him. He smiled weakly. "Yeah..."  
"Gemma told me you were lonesome."  
"No... Just tired."  
"I bet I could wake you up..." She murmured in his ear. Juice closed his eyes, on the verge of tears once again. She slid her hand up his knee to his thigh before he stopped her. "What's your name?"  
"Cassie."  
"Cassie... Listen. You're sweet, I'm sure. But I'm really not in the mood tonight." She scowled. "What are you, gay?" Juice chuckled. "No. Just don't want any distractions... Lots to think about." She shook her head. "Whatever... Gemma told me you'd be a fight. Come on, let yourself relax." She leaned over and bit down on his earlobe. Juice shot up, turning quickly. "Leave me alone, for fuck's sake." He snapped, surprising her. He turned quickly and pushed his way through the crowd, wiping annoyedly at his eyes.

Juice ducked into the small apartment, flopping on the bed face down. He shuddered, trying to calm himself. He heard the door open and sighed. "Cassie, I said no."  
"It's me." Gemma said softly, sitting on the bed next to him. "Why can't you let yourself be you, Juicy?"  
"I am being me." He said into the pillow. She rubbed his back. "You being you wouldn't have tried to kill yourself... That tells me you're not happy with Tig..." Juice turned on her, sitting up. "I tried to kill myself because I thought he was leaving me, Gemma!" He snapped. She shook her head sadly. "You need to leave him, Juice, before you end up dead."  
"It'd be better than dealing with this shit you keep putting on us. You're being a bitch!" Juice's head snapped to the side before he realized she raised her hand. He rubbed his cheek, shocked that she hit him. "Don't you fucking call me a bitch. I'm trying to help, you fucking shit." She snapped. She rose. "I'm sending in one of the girls. If she doesn't tell me you fucked the shit out of her, I swear you'll regret it." Juice looked to the corner, his eyes burning. Gemma slammed the door on her way out.

! #$%^&*()

Tig entered the clubhouse, still laughing. He wandered away from Jax, looking for Juice to see why he'd come outside. He scowled when he didn't see him at the bar or on the couch. "Hey, Chibs, you seen Juice?" Chibs shook his head. "He was sitting with Gemma a while ago, that's all I saw." Tig nodded. He slapped Chibs on the back and headed off in search for Gemma.

He found her by the front door, talking with Donna, Opie's wife. "Hey, Gem, you seen Juicy?" She looked at him, her smile fading. "He's clearing his head."  
"Where'd he go?" She scowled. "None of your business. Leave him alone, Tig. He doesn't want this. You know it as well as I do. You're forcing this on him." Tig pulled back, shocked. "Excuse me?"  
"Let him be normal, for fuck's sake." Tig shook his head. "Tell me where he is." Gemma's face turned to a dark smile. "He's off sowing his wild oats."  
"That's impossible." Tig said, his face showing his anger. "Oh? Is it? I just sent him a girl that won't take no for an answer." Tig shook his head, his fists clenched at his sides. "You're a real piece of work, Gemma. Stay out of my fucking business." He turned, shoving people out of the way as he worked his way back to Jax. "Is Juice's bike still here? Did you see him leave?" Jax shook his head. "No, what's up?"  
"Your fucking mom. Trying to make him go after women or something. Fuck!" He rubbed his temples. Jax scowled. "Have you checked the bedroom?" Tig shook his head. Jax shrugged. "Best place to fuck." Tig nodded in reply and headed toward the hallway.

Tig reached the door just as a slender brunette stepped out. She laughed drunkenly and pointed to the door. "That dude is fucking weird... Who wouldn't fuck this?" She laughed again and stumbled toward the party. Tig sighed and pushed in. He flipped on the light and his shoulders slumped. "Juicy..." He breathed. Juice was in the chair, his knees up to his chest. He had his shirt off, but managed to keep his pants on. He was smoking a cigarette, from the doorway Tig could see him shaking. Tear tracks stood out on his cheeks. He glanced up then lowered himself to the ground, setting his cigarette in the ashtray. He crawled to Tig and pressed a kiss to the floor in front of him. The muscles in his back quivered as he remained like this. "I'm sorry I disobeyed, Sir..." He whispered shakily. "I was trying to run away from Gemma... She wouldn't stop pushing... I..." He stopped and shook his head. "I'm sorry I disobeyed, Sir." He repeated. He slid back, but remained low to the ground. Tig could see his shoulders quivering as he cried softly. He crouched and pulled Juice up, frowning deeper when their eyes met. These weren't Juice's normal tears, the needy ones that turned Tig on so much. This was loss, desperation, and despair. "That's why you came outside... You needed me to keep you from Gem." He nodded. "I just needed someone to tell me she was wrong..." He whispered. Tig's shoulders slumped in defeat. "Shit, Brown Eyes, I'm so sorry." He pressed a soft kiss to Juice's lips and pulled him into his lap. "Come here... Come on." Juice crawled closer, resting his head on Tig's chest. "Shh..." Juice began to cry harder. "You are fine... She's wrong. She's so wrong."  
"She thinks I'm wrong for you... Says I tried to kill myself because of being unhappy... I didn't.. I didn't!"  
"Shh." Tig commanded, silencing Juice's ramblings with a kiss. "Let's go home, baby. You can ride bitch with me, I don't want you driving like this." Juice nodded weakly. He helped him up and tugged on his shirt for him and cut. Juice looked at him imploringly. He reached into Tig's pocket and withdrew his leash. Tig scowled. "There are a ton of people out there, Everyone will see."  
"That's the point. They're all adults... We won't scar any kids... And they're all friends of SAMCRO... No questions asked... I need this... For my own peace of mind." Juice whispered the last bit, lowering his head. Tig stroked his cheek. "Fine." He took the leash and attached it. He wound it tightly around his fist so his hand was against Juice's throat, forcing his head into an awkward position, up so he couldn't lower his eyes completely. He yanked him hard enough to make Juice stumble, and led him out the door and through the crowd.

Juice could feel all eyes on him. There was a gnawing embarrassment in his guts, but keeping his eyes forward he could see only Tig clearly, and the pride in his heart outweighed any shame. He struggled to keep up with the older man, his hands clasped tightly behind his back. He caught sight of Gemma and grinned knowingly, her expression sealed his pride in.

He pulled him out the door and to his bike, only releasing him when he was on his bike. "Get your helmet and tuck your leash in." He commanded.

! #$%^&*()

Tig barked a command at Juice the next morning, slapping him on the back. Juice yelped, startled from sleep. It took him a minute to realize Tig was telling him to answer his fucking phone. He caught it moments before it vibrated off the bedside table and flipped it open. "What?" He muttered, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "Juice?!" Lydia sounded hoarse on the phone. Juice sat up, startling Tig out of sleep again. "Lydia? What's wrong?" Lydia began to cry. "I'm so sorry, Juice, your Momma. She died this morning. I'm so sorry baby." Juice sat quietly. He could feel Tig watching him. Finally, he spoke, his voice raspy. "Thank you for telling me... When's the funeral?"  
"This Monday... Can you make it?"  
"Yeah, just need to talk to Clay."  
"Bring Tig too?" Juice frowned. "Why?"  
"I'd like to see him, and the kiddos miss their Uncles..."  
"You told them?"  
"Of course I did, hermano... You're family. That makes Tig family."  
"Won't the relationship... Cause trouble?"  
"No. As long as you keep the vulgar submission, kneeling, slapping, all that, away from my kids, I don't care. They know you two are a couple like me and their father, they're too young to judge."  
"I'm sure Jacob will have something to say..."  
"Jacob can go to hell. This is devastating to the kids, they need some joy. And seeing you two will bring them that." Juice smiled softly. "Okay, Lydia... I'll talk to him."  
"Call me as soon as you know when you can come up."  
"Will do, love you sis." He hung up and stared at the phone. Tig's shoulders slumped. "Your mom..."  
"She died this morning..." Juice swallowed thickly, surprising himself as tears welled in his eyes. Tig pulled him into a hug wordlessly as Juice broke down. Between gasps, he managed to speak. "I didn't think it would affect me... I'd already.. Thought she'd died... I didn't think... I didn't think her dying would... Get me like this..." Tig rubbed his back gently. "Shh..." He whispered simply. He pressed a kiss to Juice's ear and began to hum 'Leather'.

Juice calmed enough to call Clay while Tig went to make coffee. When he returned, Juice was stretched out in the floor, messing with his stitches. He had the phone to his ear, arguing with someone. Tig scowled and batted his hands away from his stitches. "Quit picking, and quit arguing with Clay."  
"I'm arguing with Chibs." Juice replied. "About what?"  
"My stitches are ready to come out. He won't believe me." Juice pouted. Tig sighed and grabbed the phone from him. "Just come over and check the Goddamn stitches before I smack him, he's whining." Tig grunted. Juice could hear Chibs shouting on the other end, but Tig grinned. "See you in an hour." He snapped the phone shut and handed it back to Juice. The boy blushed. "Thank you, Sir."  
"No problem. What'd Clay say?"  
"He said it was fine... Lydia wants you to come."  
"Not a chance. I won't do that hiding shit."  
"Neither will I. She knows. She told the kids. I mean we'll have to keep my submission to a minimum level, but we can be in a relationship." Tig paused then nodded. "When'd you tell her?"  
"The day you left." He nodded and helped Juice to his feet. "Get dressed... Just boxers or sweats, Chibs will bitch if you're wearing jeans when you don't have to." Juice rolled his eyes and Tig whacked him upside the head. "Stop that shit, Brown Eyes."  
"Sorry, Sir.." Juice said softly, dressing quickly.

Tig clasped the leash on his neck and jerked him forward, pulling him into a rough kiss. Juice nearly collapsed, not expecting the passion behind it. He grabbed tight to Tig, opening his mouth to allow the older man's tongue entrance. Tig pressed him to the wall, sliding his hands down to his rear and squeezing gently, grinning at the moan he got in return. He lifted Juice with a surprising ease. Juice gasped and hooked his legs around Tig's hips, pulling away to look into his eyes. "Gonna fuck me on the wall, Master?" He panted. "I would, but it's too much effort to get those sweats off... I'll settle for making you really fucking horny." Juice giggled, but it was cut off with a gasp as Tig bit down on his ear. He dug his fingers into the man's back as Tig worked his way with small nips over to Juice's mouth again, catching it in a hungry kiss. The Latino whimpered, his body aching for his lover. Tig finally pulled away, breathless, and let Juice back to the ground. The younger man leaned on him, his chest heaving. "You..." He breathed. "I don't know how you fucking do that to me."  
"Do what?" Juice flushed and looked up, into his eyes. "Blow my fucking mind." Tig chuckled, rubbing and squeezing the back of his neck. "Come on, I'll make you breakfast."  
"You don't need to do that.."  
"Baby, you had awful news this morning... Let me be your support, okay?" Juice smiled softly and nodded.

He let Tig lead him to the kitchen. Tig patted a stool before turning to start breakfast. Tig was feeding Juice when Chibs knocked and entered. He smiled at Juice. "Hey, brother." He said, looking at Tig as well. Juice smiled sadly. Chibs set his bag on the couch, gave Serotah a scratch and came up, giving a Juice a hug. "I'm sorry, Juicy." He said softly. Juice hugged back, nodding. "It's okay... Just hit me worse than expected." Chibs nodded. "Aye. Come on, stretch out and lemme have a look, see if those can come out before you go." Juice looked to Tig. He nodded before Juice hopped off the stool and trotted after Chibs. He stretched out on the couch and tugged his sweats down. Chibs scowled. "You ever gonna get that damn thing off?"  
"I'm allowed to take it off sometimes. Just not during sex." He smiled proudly. "It's been amazing." Chibs grunted and began to nudge at the stitches.

"Well, kid's right. They can come out. You coulda done this, Tig." Chibs said, getting his tools. "And had you bitch at me for a fucking month? Thanks." Chibs snorted and set to work tugging free the healed stitches. He sat back and Juice tugged up his sweats. "Thank you... Do you mind watching Serotah while we're gone?"  
"You're both going?"  
"Lydia asked. The kids miss Tig... She knows about us." Chibs nodded. "No problem. I'll just bring her to my house. When are you leaving?"  
"As soon as possible. The funeral is in three days." Chibs nodded. Juice rose and he pulled him into another hug. "My blessings, brother." He kissed the corner of his mouth and turned to Tig. "Keep him safe... Make him happy." He said with a stern look. Tig nodded. "Of course." Chibs turned back Juice. "Be safe." Juice nodded and watched Chibs walk out.

Tig wrapped his arms around Juice from behind, kissing over his shoulder and neck. "Call Lydia, tell her we'll be on the next plane out tonight."  
"No... I want to spend one more night here." Juice whispered. Tig scowled against his neck. "Why?"  
"I got my stitches out... That means training... Is done. I want to show you what I've learned... I want to prove to you that I'm yours, before we go to a place where we have to keep it mild."  
"Juice... You're not in the mood, surely..."  
"It doesn't matter." Juice turned around and dropped to his knees, looking up at Tig. "My wants are yours... So I'm in the mood if you are." Tig stroked his cheek. "Fine. Tonight then... We'll fly out tomorrow afternoon." Juice nodded, pressing a kiss to the floor in front of him.


	10. Flying in Chains

Juice padded into the playroom on his hands and knees. His entire body was sensitive, throbbing with need and expectation. He glanced up to find Tig and hurried over to him, resting his head in his lap when he'd reached the chair he was sitting in. He dropped the leash from his jaw to Tig's lap. Tig stroked his head and gathered the leash, tugging him into a rough kiss. "Did you shower and shave like I told you to?" Juice nodded, a grin playing on his lips. "Yes, Master."  
"Good boy... Now... Do you know what this is?" He held up a sheet of paper in front of Juice's nose. "No, Sir."  
"This is all of the stuff you've done wrong these two weeks that you need punishment for. Look at this!" He flipped open the list. Here were four items on it, making Juice flush with pride. He'd expected at least ten. "I'm sorry, Master."  
"You will be when I'm done with you... Now. Go pick something I can spank you with." Juice flushed and took his leash back, padding over to the favorite spanking tools. He selected a long, thin, crop, his favorite because of the rough edges. He returned to Tig, depositing it and the leash into his lap.

"Stand up." Tig began pulling the chain holding the keys to Juice's collar and belt off his neck. He grabbed the padlock on the belt and slipped it in, his nose nearly touching His lover's as he slipped it off dreadfully slowly.

Juice collapsed as soon as he was free of it and began to kiss the floor in front of Tig. "Stand back up." Tig snapped his fingers. Juice rose, his arms politely behind his back. Much to his horror, his cock was already rising to full mast. Tig grabbed it and squeezed hard enough to hurt. "You're free to cum whenever you must, you don't need to hold back... But if you can't last as long as I plan to go with you tonight, there will be hell to pay." Juice swallowed hard and nodded. "Yessir."

Tig unhooked his leash and hung it from one of their hooks. "Go on. The bench." He motioned to it. Juice dropped to his hands and knees and scurried to it, climbing onto it. The cold vinyl made him shiver, the tip of his erect cock bumping the hard wood when it twitched. He breathed a happy sigh when Tig removed the plug and squeezed his ass.

The first swat was light, almost playful, across his left cheek. He shivered and bit his lip to hold back a moan. The second wasn't so playful, a stinging swat to his right cheek. He jerked, gasping in pleasure. It was then that the blows came more freely, each one making Juice jerk and cry out. He arched against the blows, begging silently for more. He could feel his body burning and aching. Juice's needy shaft was thrust hard against the uncomfortable bench, but still he rubbed it, any stimulation feeling good at this point. He cried out, shoving his fist into his mouth, as his first orgasm in two weeks rolled over him. Tig chuckled and slowed his strikes so he could watch Juice writhe wih the orgasm, his whole body tensing and relaxing as his seed spilled out, dirtying the bench and floor. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Juice's neck when he'd begun to come down before picking up pace on the whip again. Tig reddened both cheeks then laid the whip down, dropping to his knees to kiss and nuzzle the burning flesh. He grabbed Juice's collar and tugged him up and over to the chain hanging. "Stand still." Juice beamed, a dopey grin, and nodded. "Yessir."

Tig gathered his wrists in cuffs and chained him up, pulling tight enough that Juice had to stand on his toes. He kissed the delicate divot made by Juice's stretched shoulder blades before walking to the bed. Juice struggled to look at him, blushing when he pulled a bag out from underneath the bed. He knew where that bag was from... Their favorite sex shop in Stockton. Tig returned and patted his hip to get him to look forward again. He turned Juice's collar and the Latino felt his lover hook something into the ring. He shivered when Tig pressed fingers into his hole, arching as well as he could.

Juice's throat closed when he felt the cold metal ball slip inside him. Tig gave the anal hook a playful tug before attaching it to the chain from Juice's collar, pulling his head back. "Fuck..." Juice breathed, shivering and moaning when the chain tugged the hook deeper. Tig went around his front and hooked a weight to each ring, smirking at Juice's open mouthed expression. He pressed a kiss to Juice's needy mouth, reaching down and tugging his shaft playfully. Juice gave a sobbing moan when Tig made him lean forward, tugging the hook and making the weights move. His body jerked as he came again, flushing with embarrassment. Tig chuckled, pulling away. He lifted his hand and allowed his lover to lick the semen from his fingers, his eyes lowered.

The older man went around behind Juice again and he heard rustling, his entire body hyper sensitive to the surroundings. He felt the brush of something delicate, then flushed; Tig was running a feather over his lower back. He shivered, squirming away from the touch. Tig brushed his inner thighs after nudging them apart with his feet. Juice gave a shaky sigh, struggling away from the tickling and only succeeding in pulling the anal hook in all sorts of pleasant ways. His nipples ached as he squirmed, the weights tickling his chest. Tig brushed the feather behind his ears and down his neck, making him whimper and shrug his shoulders to free himself. He went around to his front, running the fewer first around the backs of his knees then over his scrotum, his belly button, his chest, finally over his hypersensitive nipples. Juice looked at him, silently begging, and Tig only smiled. He brushed the feather over Juice's parted lips before pressing a kiss to them. He tugged Juice's chest weights lightly, making the man cry out. Smirking, Tig pulled away and went back behind him, starting the entire tickling process over again.

Juice lost track of time. His body was hypersensitive, aching to the point that Tig breathing over his sweat slicked skin would make him moan. He world was a haze as his body throbbed in places he wasn't aware could be turned on. When Tig began to spank him with his bare hand, it pushed him over the final edge. He gave an incoherent scream.

Tig noticed a change in Juice almost immediately. The boy's body slumped against the restraints, his head lolling backwards. He was groaning and mumbling, but Tig couldn't make sense of any of the words. Concerned, he gathered Juice into his arms, rubbing his rear where he'd spanked it. Juice was all grins, arching against his hand as he groaned softly. Tig stepped back, carefully releasing him. Juice melted to the floor, nearly riding the hook inside him. Panicked, Tig grabbed his phone and dialed Ray's number.

"What is it?" Ray barked tiredly. "Something's wrong with Juice." Tig said quickly, watching his lover on the floor. "What's going on?" All exhaustion left Ray's voice. Tig explained what they'd been doing, why, and what was currently happening. He pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it when Ray began to laugh wildly. "What the fuck are you laughing at?!" Tig asked, still panicked. Ray struggled to calm himself. "He's fine." He finally said, still chuckling. Tig could hear Jax talking in the background. Ray pulled the phone away from his ear to say something inaudible to Jax, who began to laugh. Tig sighed. "He's not fine, Ray! Jesus!"  
"He is. You did really well... This is a point most sub wants to get to, and he needs it... First time he's trusted someone enough to get to it. You can keep going with play, but you need to be careful... He has no limits... You could kill him and he'd enjoy it. And you need to coax him out of it, you can do it by talking to him, even just telling him to come back... He's gonna be fucked up after... Might as well be drunk... Take good care of him and keep a close eye on him... But he's fine." Tig swallowed hard. "Thank you... This is good?"  
"He's flying right now. It's the best place to be for someone with his life." Ray hung up with no further words.

Tig approached Juice slowly and crouched in front of him. Gently, he unhooked his weights and the chain on his collar. "Come back baby..." He said softly to Juice, staring into his glazed eyes. "Come back to me, Juicy." He stroked his cheeks. Repeating, slowly, those two words, he freed him from all binds except his collar. Slowly, the light came back into Juice's eyes. Tears began to slip down his cheeks and he began to shiver, his arms giving out on him. He fell into Tig's lap, shaking. Tig pulled him close and rose, leading him with shaky legs to the bedroom, humming to him.

He put on a low light and laid them both on the bed, stroking Juice's back. The boy had ceased crying, and was now just shivering, despite the three blankets over his nude body. Tig sat up, meaning to grab another blanket, and Juice sobbed, grabbing his hips desperately. "Don't go..." He mumbled, his speech slurred. Tig shushed him gently, lying back down. "I won't go..." Juice began to mumble against Tig's chest, mostly garbled and inaudible, but Tig could make out some things. "Scared... Love... Need you... Lost... Don't leave... Desperate..."

Finally he sighed and lifted Juice's chin. "Shh." He whispered firmly, and Juice's jaw shut with a click. He smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips. "I love you. With everything. You need sleep, though, baby." He stroked his head. "I'm thirsty..." He mumbled. "Want me to get you something?" Juice nodded, but his arms tightened on Tig again when he went to rise. He sighed and pulled Juice out of bed. "Come with me Brown Eyes." He said, helping Juice stumble with him into the kitchen. He let him slide carefully to the floor, his back against the island, while he got water. He sat with Juice and fed him the water, smiling softly at the look of grateful adoration he received in return. He gently broke apart a bar of chocolate and slipped into Juice's mouth. Juice groaned softly, chewing and swallowing. "Thank you..." He whispered, his speech still slightly slurred. Tig nodded. He pressed a kiss to Juice's mouth before giving him another piece of chocolate.

They finished off the bar together, and Tig made him drink the rest of his water. "Do you need to use the bathroom?" He asked. Juice scowled, obviously thinking hard about the question. "Yes...No.." His brow furrowed even more and Tig chuckled. "Come on." He rose and helped Juice up and to the bathroom. He arranged the toilet for Juice and then turned to start a bath. Juice watched him silently as he did his business, his brows still furrowed. Tig turned back around. "What?" Juice shook his head, leaning over to flush the toilet. It was obvious he was getting a little more control back.

Tig pulled him close and kissed him. He flipped off the water and helped Juice in before slipping in himself, his belly to Juice's back. Gently, he began to wash his lover, smiling at the shivers he earned. He kissed over the wet flesh, earning a soft moan. Juice leaned back on Tig as the older man began to wash over his front, his eyes getting heavy. Tig hummed gently in his ear as he washed him from head to toe. He leaned back, allowing Juice to doze on him in the warm water as he stroked his damp skin.

Tig roused Juice only when he had to, when the temptation to fall asleep became too strong for him. He gently dried his sleepy submissive and led him to the bedroom, tucking him in and nuzzling close to him. He stroked his arm and hip gently, humming the exhausted man back to sleep.

! #$%^&*()

Tig woke the next morning when he heard Juice groan next to him. He looked over and chuckled. Instead of his lover he was met with a pillow. "Good morning to you too, Sunshine... How are you feeling?" Juice groaned under the pillow. "I have a migraine from fucking hell... What did you fucking do to me?"  
"Nothing... You don't remember?" Juice pulled his face from the pillow and flopped back on top of it, looking at Tig, his brows furrowed in thought. "No, actually... Not really. Did you give me drugs?"  
"No..."  
"What the fuck happened?"  
"What do you remember?" Juice scratched his chin. "I remember you spanking me... Then tickling me... And I feel like you started spanking me again, but that's about it... It was like I fell off the face of the earth. I know I loved the feeling, I remember feeling amazing..." Tig chuckled. "You pretty much did... I panicked... I had to call Ray."  
"What'd he say was wrong?"  
"He said you were flying, or something... That it was a good thing." Juice began to chuckle. "You're joking, right?"  
"No... You were acting like you were on drugs." He paused as Juice began to laugh wildly, holding his pounding head. "What's so fucking funny?"  
"I didn't believe in that shit..."  
"What shit?" He shook his head. "Being able to do that... I thought it was an urban legend... I really was high?" Tig raised his eyebrows and nodded. Juice chuckled. "May I get some aspirin, Sir?" Tig nodded, rolling over to check his phone. He growled a little at his missed call from Ray. Concerned it might be about Jax, he dialed back. Ray answered immediately. "Hey, Tig... Wanted to know how Juice was doing today."  
"He just woke up... He's got a migraine."  
"That's to be expected... Kinda like having a hangover. Does he seem off to you? Depressed? Happy? Anything?"  
"No... Just normal..."  
"Watch him for depression, sometimes that happens... Was he okay last night?"  
"Very clingy... I had to drag him with me to get him a glass of water." Ray grunted. "Yeah, watch him... Just make sure he's safe, knows you're here to stay for good... We can be really susceptible to abandonment ideas afterwards..."  
"I will... Thank you, Ray." Ray chuckled. "No problem. Talk to you later, Sir." Tig hung up as Juice padded back into the bedroom, wiping his mouth.

Tig rose and grabbed him, pinning him to the wall and kissing him hard. Juice gasped, his hands going around Tig's shoulders quickly. He relaxed immediately, opening his mouth to the kiss. Tig ground their hips together, holding Juice's thighs before lifting him. Juice grunted and wrapped his legs around Tig, allowing the older man to carry him to the bed. He laid him down and grabbed lube from their bedside stand, gently slicking his younger lover. Juice looked up at him, his eyes heavy with need, but still surprised. Tig pressed another kiss to his mouth, slipping into him slowly. Juice gasped into his mouth, holding his hips tightly as Tig began to move, slow and deep. He rested his head on Juice's shoulder as he thrust, feeling his lovers thighs tighten on his hips, Juice's legs wrapped around his, his fingers biting into his lower back.

Juice gave small, mewling moans, arching in an effort to make Tig go faster, or harder, but Tig kept his pace. He kissed gently over the sweat slicked flesh, finally finding the Latino's lips. He locked their mouths in a kiss, only then moving a little faster. Juice let out a sobbing moan, giving Tig access to trace the familiar contours of his lover's teeth and tongue. He slipped his hand under Juice's neck, pulling away and gazing into his eyes. Juice swallowed hard, his own gaze aroused, passion filled, needy. Tig reached between them, gently stroking Juice. "May I-" Tig cut off his words with a kiss. "Please don't ask me." He whispered against Juice's lips. Juice nodded, arching his back. He allowed passion to take him, his orgasm rushing through him as he writhed hopelessly under Tig. Tig began to thrust faster when Juice's body began to relax, kissing him again. He held the kiss as his own climax hit, and kept it until his body was spent.

Tig broke the kiss to lean over and grab tissues, cleaning between their bodies before rolling next to Juice. He wiggled close to Tig, resting his head on his chest as Tig propped himself into a half sitting position. Juice twined their legs together and slung the sheet over their hips. "What was that for?" He whispered. Tig shrugged, grabbing his cigarettes. "Because I wanted to make love to you... I feel like we have a good relationship... But we lose the true love sometimes... You know you're my life, Juicy." Juice looked up at him, his eyes damp. "I forget that."  
"Well stop, dummy." Tig smiled and kissed him before lighting a cigarette and handing it to him. He lit his own and sighed happily.

Tig looked down and smiled softly when he saw Juice had fallen asleep on his chest. He snuggled deeper into the bed and set aside the ashtray, allowing his own sleep to take him over.

It was nearly two when Juice finally roused himself enough to look at the clock. He smiled softly, still wrapped in Tig's embrace. He knew he could easily stay this way for hours. "Tiggy..." He whispered. "Tig... Sir..." He kissed over Tig's chest, smiling when the man groaned. "We gotta start packing and get a plane for today.."  
"I know..." He grumbled, rubbing his eyes. "You are worse than a woman." Juice blushed and lowered his head. "Sorry..." Tig chuckled. "Not always a bad thing." He said with a shrug. "Wanna make us some coffee?" Juice nodded. He kissed Tig before rising and pulling on shorts to pad into the kitchen.

Tig sat up, smiling softly after him. It was odd... How much one person could change someone... He glanced down at his hands and smiled again. Maybe it was time after all...


	11. Something Broken, Something New

Juice gave Lydia a tight hug when they entered the home, kissing her cheeks and then her mouth. She hugged back, then proceeded to hug Tig tightly. "How are you two?" She asked, taking each of their hands in her own. "Good, the flight was long." Tig admitted. She smiled softly and nodded. "I mean you two..." She looked to Juice. "Better?" He smiled widely and nodded. "Much. Happy now." He said. She reached up and tugged his hoodie down. "I do see a symbol of pride there... I'm happy."  
"Where's Jacob?" Juice asked. "He took the kids out for clothes shopping... He's furious that I invited Tig..." She shrugged. "Why?" Tig asked. She shrugged again. "Come on, I'll get you guys a drink and we can talk. I want to hear good stories... This has been such a bad week." She pulled them into the kitchen and withdrew cans of beer from the fridge.

Tig and Juice both took one gratefully, and Juice chuckled when she opened one. She tilted her head back to take a long swig and Juice scowled. She'd been wearing a scarf around her delicate neck, but it had slipped a little in her movement. "What happened?" He asked, reaching for the scarf. She backed up, putting her hand to her neck. "Nothing."  
"Lydia... I know those marks..." He said softly. Tig scowled, confused. Juice looked at him and huffed. "She's got finger marks on her neck..."  
"Juice, please... It's nothing..."  
"Let him see, Lydia..." Tig said soft, but stern. She sighed and pulled the scarf away, revealing a bruised up throat. "Jesus! What happened? Was this Jacob?!" She covered her neck quickly and slapped her hand over Juice's mouth. "Hush. These walls aren't very thick... I don't want the neighbors to hear." Juice scowled, his mouth set in a fine line. "Talk to me, Lydia." She sighed and nodded. "Yes, it was Jacob... He doesn't do it often... Really... He just got. Angry..."  
"Angry enough to choke you?" She hung her head. "I didn't want anyone to find out... Please don't say anything..."  
"I'm gonna fucking knock him out." Juice snarled. Lydia looked imploringly at Tig, who stepped forward and snagged Juice's collar. He nuzzled his neck. "Down, Pet... I'm angry too, but we need to get through this funeral peacefully... Plus... The children." Juice growled but relaxed against Tig instinctively. "I don't like it Lydia." She rewrapped the scarf. "It's something you simply must deal with. I do." She shrugged and stroked his cheek. "Now, please smile. The kids are gonna be home soon and hey have been happier than they've been in nearly a week since I told them you guys were coming." Juice smiled softly and nodded. "Lemme just go change, I'm sure I reek, I hate planes." She chuckled and nodded. "I prepared the room you slept in last time for you two, Juice, it's the bigger.""Jacob's gonna be pissed if we share a room." She simply smiled. "Jacob doesn't pay the full rent." Juice chuckled. Tig took his hand and led him with their bags into the bedroom.

When they emerged a few minutes later Lydia was sitting on the couch. Juice hurried to grab their drinks and sat with her and Tig. "So. Good stories. Something funny." She said, slapping Juice's knee. He blushed and shrugged. "I don't really know..."  
"This guy embarrassed the shit out of our club president with some photoshop." Tig said, grinning. Juice's blush deepened. "Jesus, Tig... Not a story to tell..."  
"No, I wanna hear this now." Lydia said, grinning. Tig smirked. "Clay, he's a big guy. Stands like six foot to a million and probably outweighs Godzilla." Lydia nodded, chuckling at the imagery. "So Juice, being the type of smart ass he is, Photoshops a picture we have of Clay to make it look like he's wearing a dress. Full tranny, makeup, breasts, everything. A believable Photoshop at that, and posts it in the garage." Lydia began to giggle madly, covering her mouth. Juice was shaking his head, chuckling himself. "How did Clay react?" She asked finally. Tig chuckled, Juice snorted. "I learned that big men can run really fast when they're chasing someone." He said, shaking his head. "But all in good fun, he didn't kill me for it at least."  
"He wanted to." Tig said, grinning.

The door opened then and the children came rushing in. Immediately they spotted Juice and Tig and leapt on them, Alessandra onto Juice's lap and Mikelo onto Tig's. Lydia chuckled as the men struggled to listen to the excited babbling of the two. Mikelo shoved his arm in Tig's face to show a line of temporary tattoos, saying he was just like his Uncles now. Tig chuckled and nodded. Alessandra was babbling to Juice about his name and how she liked it so much better than Uncle Juan.

Jacob clapped loudly startling both the children and adults into silence. Lydia's jaw locked and she scowled. "What is it, Jacob?" She growled under her breath. "What are we having for dinner, honey? And so nice of my _brother_ to say hello." Juice carefully deposited Alessandra onto Tig's lap next to her brother. He rose slowly. Tig reached out and took his hand, giving a barely here shake of his head. Juice smiled softly at him and nodded. "Let's go outside, brother. I wanna talk about the funeral with you. Then Tig and I will go pick up something to make for dinner."  
"Oh, you needn't do that, Juice. You're our guests." Lydia argued. Juice squeezed her shoulder with a smile. "We'll make a family thing out of it then. You, me, Alessandra, we can all cook together." Lydia couldn't help but smile gratefully. He opened the door and looked at Jacob. "Coming, big brother?" Jacob scowled but followed Juice.

He led the older man down the stairs and out the door, leaning against Jacob's car and lighting a cigarette. He crossed his arms in front of him, staring down his older brother. "What did we need to come outside for?" Jacob asked, crossing his arms in a mirror of Juice. The Latino took a drag from his cigarette. "Lydia is really great."  
"What?" He locked gazes with Jacob. "I said that you wife is a really beautiful woman. She's kind. She's sweet. It'd be a shame if anything happened to her."  
"Are you threatening me?" Juice smiled. "No. I would never touch her. I don't hit women." He stood straight. "And I'd hate to see anyone else beating up on her. Things might not go so well for them if I found out they were." Jacob's face turned into a snarl. "What shit has she been saying?"  
"Nothing at all, big brother. I'm just letting you know. Lydia has made herself a real comfy place in my heart. She's treated me better than my own flesh and blood, and that means a lot to me. Just keep that in mind next time you lose your temper, okay?" He blew a mouthful of smoke into Jacob's face and dropped his cigarette onto his shiny patent leather shoes. Jacob yelped and kicked it off, turning to grab Juice, but he was already headed inside.

In the house, he leaned over and pressed a kiss to Lydia's temple. "Let me know if he touches you again?" He whispered so the kids couldn't hear. She smiled, nervous, but nodded, taking his hand and kissing it. "Thank you, hermano." He shook his head. "No need to thank me. You're my family, Lydia." She smiled gratefully and hugged his arm. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Tig's mouth to wipe the worry from his face. "Nothing happened." He murmured against his lips. Tig nodded. Alessandra giggled. "Ew, cooties." Juice looked up and grinned. "I'll give you cooties!" He yelled, snatching her from Tig's lap and spinning her. He planted kisses all over her face and neck as she squealed. He set her down when Jacob walked in, scowling. "Let's go get some dinner, huh?" Juice said, squeezing Lydia's shoulder. "Of course."  
"Can I come?" Alessandra asked, pouting. Juice chuckled. "That's up to your mother." She turned her pout to Lydia, who chuckled. "Yes, you can come. Mikelo? Do you want to come?"  
"Only if Uncle Tig does." Mikelo said, his arms wrapped around Tig. He chuckled. "I'm coming, punk. I can't leave your Uncle Juice unattended or he gets into trouble." The children laughed and Juice blushed darkly, seeing the lusty glint in Tig's eyes.

! #$%^&*()

The grocery store was blissfully unpopulated when the three adults arrived. They gathered dinner items at a leisurely pace, enjoying the company without the stress of Jacob. The children ran ahead, corralled by Tig and Juice when they got too far off. Finally, Tig snagged Juice's hand. "Juicy, will you go get me a six pack of the beer I like? And get something for yourself." Juice nodded. "Yessir." He said instinctively, making Lydia smile. Tig pecked his mouth before he trotted off.

When he was safely out of earshot, Tig looked to Lydia. "I need your help."  
"With what?"  
"Juice." She scowled, gathering some cucumbers. "What do you mean?" Tig sighed, playing with the hem of his coat. "I want to ask him to marry me." She gasped, covering her mouth. "Really?" He smiled shyly and nodded. "Yeah... I didn't think I did... But... It's special with him and I... I want to make it official."  
"Oh that's amazing, yes, go for it, Tig! Do you have a ring?"  
"That's why I need your help... I know what he likes, but... I'm shit with picking stuff like that out. We work with our hands all the time at the garage, and we ride so much, it can't be anything bulky."  
"What does he like?"  
"Simple... But I don't want just a plain band... I have bands picked out for us for wedding bands, just simple silver ones... I want something more elaborate for his engagement ring."  
"What colors does he like?"  
"Ice blue..."  
"Like your eyes." Tig chuckled, nodding. "Yeah... And dark blue, like his collar... And red." She nodded. "I know a great little jewelry store in town. It's the one I get all my jewelry at. Do you have the money now?"  
"Yeah."  
"We'll come up with a story to stop there after we finish shopping. Do you know his size?"  
"Yeah, I know everything except _what_ to get." She nodded again. "I can help with that. Do you have a plan on how to do it?" Tig paused and shrugged. "Not really... It's not something I've thought much about. I just made the decision yesterday morning." She laughed and nodded. "What about a dinner? Between you two? There's a couple of really nice restaurants I could get you address and numbers to... Or I could even make a dinner if you want to do it with family around." Tig chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't know if I'd have the balls..."  
"Well what about private? I mean, our walls aren't super thick, but if you two are quiet, I know your lifestyle is heavy with sexual things... You could do it during or after you make love to him." Tig's face reddened almost immediately. "You really are blunt, aren't you?" She laughed and shrugged. "It's who I am. Either way. Just let me know. I'll help you with the ring. Are you getting one too?"  
"No, not my thing." She rolled her eyes. "Men." She glanced over. "There's your blushing bride now." She whispered.

Tig turned and smiled, his gaze immediately softening as he watched Juice approach. She nudged him. "Love suits you, Tigger." He chuckled. "Fuck off." He muttered as Juice set the alcohol in the cart. "What's up? Why're you staring at me?" He asked worriedly. Tig smirked. "Can't I fucking stare at you?" He tried to bark. Juice only grinned. "Any time you want, Sir." He purred under his breath. Tig slung his arm around Juice's shoulders and kissed his temple.

! #$%^&*()

"Why're we stopping here?" Juice asked as Lydia pulled up to a small jewelry store. "Jacob asked me to get his ring resized, he'll be pissed if I don't get it done..." She dug around in her wallet a moment. "Shoot... I don't have his size..." She looked over and grabbed Tig's hand. "You. Your fingers are just perfect... Come with me?" She smiled widely. Tig chuckled. "Okay." He got out, following her into the jewelry store.

They emerged a few minutes later, both with stupid grins on their faces. Tig had his hand stuffed deep into his pocket, and Lydia was babbling excitedly, stopping once she opened the car door. Juice raised his eyebrows. "All good?"  
"Yep, will be done tomorrow." He nodded and went back to reading to the kids.

! #$%^&*()

The funeral was small, just a few friends of their mother's, and the only family she had. Juice kept his head down, a baseball cap pulled low over his eyes, just in case he knew anyone at the funeral. When it had finished, Tig took his hand, kissing it. "Are you okay?" He asked quietly, wrapping his arm around Juice's shoulders. Juice nodded. "Yeah... All cried out I guess." He said softly, finally looking up. Tig smiled, seeing a damp haze just under the surface. "Come here." He whispered, and Juice broke down. He leaned into Tig's embrace, letting himself cry gently. Tig held him without judgement, watching the few others at the funeral pass by without much of a second look at the two men.

There was a tap on his shoulder, startling Tig. He turned around and felt fury rising. Mark Rabador stood behind him, a sad smile on his face. "Juan Carlos... I thought that was you... I thought you wouldn't come." Juice backed up, wiping his eyes. "Get the fuck away from me..." He whispered. Tig stepped in front of Juice immediately. "Oh, come on, Juan... Let's let bygones be bygones... It's your mother's funeral... Shall we put our past to rest as well?"  
"I suggest you leave him alone, pervert." Tig snarled. Mark looked him square in the face, then smiled. "I don't mean any disrespect to you. I understand you must be his new owner. But I am his father."  
"He doesn't have a father."  
"But of course he does. He's about as far from an immaculate conception as he could be." Mark chuckled at his own joke. "Regardless. It's nice to see you back in New York, Juan. If you can corral your owner, I'd like to meet you for lunch. Discuss our lives, our future, perhaps." He smiled darkly and offered Tig his business card. Tig took it and ripped it up. "I said fuck off, you fucking pedophile. Get out of here before I show you what damage I can really do... You remember what I did to Trevalore." Mark's smile wavered. "Ah... Well... Good seeing you, Juan. You really have grown into a beautiful man... I bet you are an amazing slave." He smirked and turned, walking off before Tig could lunge at him.

! #$%^&*()

Lydia pulled Tig aside that evening, smiling. "Have you decided when you're going to propose? How?" Tig chuckled. "You really are eager."  
"It's been incredibly difficult for me to not ruin the surprise." She admitted with a shrug. He sighed and nodded. "I'm going to propose tonight... He needs something to get his mind off today. I have something planned." She beamed. "Great. Because tonight Jacob and I are going out. He's got a big party that he simply can't miss, and he's insisted that I give the children to their friends for the night, rather than have them stay here. You should be alone until about three in the morning." Tig smiled softly. "Timing couldn't be better." She grinned. "I'm good at that."  
"Have fun tonight." Juice said softly, kissing Lydia on the cheek. He gave each of the children a hug and stood up, smiling as they walked out. Tig locked the door and turned. "What do you wanna do?" Juice shrugged, his face still sunken with sadness. "I'm just gonna go to bed I think, if that's okay?"  
"Not really." Tig said. "I hate that look on your face." He reached out and stroked Juice's cheek. "I want to make you smile again." Juice forced a smile that looked nearly pained. Tig sighed and pulled him into a kiss, his heart sinking a little when Juice barely kissed back. Maybe tonight wasn't the right night... He shook the thought away and reached up, hooking a finger into Juice's collar. "My Brown Eyes." He whispered against Juice's lips. "We're alone... Shouldn't I be shown some respect?" Juice slipped immediately to his knees, kissing Tig's crotch. He kept his eyes lowered, placing his hands on the back of his neck. "Look at me..." Juice looked up, his expression still sad, despite his attempts to hide it. "Strip down."  
"They could be home at any time..."  
"Stop arguing. They won't be home until at least two. It's only eight. Strip down and go to the bedroom. Now, Brown Eyes." Juice rose and walked to the bedroom with no further argument. Tig watched him go sadly. If his demeanor didn't improve by the end of the night, Tig knew he couldn't spring something like this on him.

Tig went into the bathroom and prepared a warm bath, bubbles and all. He peeked into the bedroom and sighed sadly when he found Juice lying on his side, nude as directed, but nearly asleep. "Pet. Come here." Juice rose and crawled to him. He stroked his head. "On your feet, babe." He took his hand when he rose and led him into the bathroom. He shut the door and pressed Juice against it, kissing him rough and needy. "Get it out of your mind." He whispered against Juice's lips. "I can't..."  
"Try. I won't let this ruin you. Not when you're so happy normally. Just let me make you feel good, okay?" Juice nodded slowly. "Get in the tub." He did as instructed. Tig slipped in behind him and began to wash him slowly, starting at his neck and moving down with gentle, loving strokes of the cloth. After bathing Juice, he dug around in their bathroom bag and pulled out Juice's razor, smiling softly. Juice blushed. "You want me to shave?"  
"No. I'm going to shave you. Turn around." Juice did as he was told, his cheeks mottled with a becoming red. Tig started with his head, smoothing the rough scalp around his mohawk. He worked on his chest then his underarms, smirking when Juice shivered at the touches. He moved to his groin last, smiling when he felt Juice hardening in his hand. "Someone's joining the party." He rumbled, making Juice giggle. "Can't help it..."  
"Hm." He patted his side. "On your knees." Juice's jaw opened a little. "Seriously?"  
"You know I like you clean shaven everywhere." He shook his head in slight disbelief but but did what he was commanded to.

When he was clean shaven, Tig washed him again, this time spending a bit more time stroking his now erect cock. Juice moaned weakly, his expression softening as he rested his head on Tig's shoulder. "Dry off and lie in bed... Face down, Juicy." Juice nodded and rose, grabbing the towel and dtrying a bit before padding into the hallway. Tig cleaned up the bathroom and followed him close to ten minutes later.

He straddled Juice's bare hips and began to rub a cinnamon scented oil on his back, grinning at Juice's shocked moan. "Didn't know you brought this stuff..." He breathed into his arms. "Always come prepared." Tig replied simply, massaging the knots on Juice's back until the Latino was completely relaxed. He grabbed their lube and began to massage his entrance, earning a grunt. "You're tight..."  
"I haven't had you in me for nearly three days..." Juice breathed, arching against his hand as he slipped a finger in. "And I do my exercises every day."  
"Good boy..." Tig whispered, leaning down and pressing a kiss to the dimples above Juice's rear. He slipped a second finger in and began to stretch him, smiling a little at the moans and whimpers he heard above him.

When Juice was fully prepared, he got off him and patted his hip. "Roll over." He said. Juice listened, biting his bottom lip. His shaft was a glaring purple, the tip weeping, revealing his need. Tig leaned down and pressed a kiss to it, running his tongue through the gathered fluid. Juice sighed softly, his eyes fluttering shut. "How should I take you?"  
"Any way you want, Sir..." Juice replied immediately, licking his lips. Tig grabbed his belt and quickly tied Juice's hands together above his head. "I want you to stay completely silent. Not a sound or I'll stop immediately." Juice nodded, biting his lip again. Tig began to kiss down his chest, catching his nipple rings and tugging gently with his teeth. He glanced up, smirking at Juice's expression. His mouth was gaped and his eyes were screwed shut, but he was managing to avoid any noise. Tig worked his way down the Latino's body, avoiding his cock and scrotum with a teasing breath. Juice arched his hips, hungry for any sort of stimulation, but received nothing.

When Tig finally reached his ankles, he rose and freed Juice's hands. "You can make noise again... I'm going to make love to you Juice... Not as your Owner. As your lover. Don't ask me permission... Just let me love you, okay?" Juice nodded slowly. He set his hands on Tig's shoulders as the man laid above him, spreading his thighs. Tig kissed him passionately as he slipped into him, shivering when Juice gasped and whimpered into his mouth. He pulled away and began to thrust, watching Juice's expression. Their eyes locked as Tig took him, painfully slow, each thrust deep and long. Juice's mouth was parted as he panted for breath, his tongue darting out to wet his pouty lips. Tig reached up and ran his thumb over the swollen bottom lip, smiling when Juice pressed a kiss to the pad. He ran his fingers tenderly over Juice's cheekbone and down his neck, over the scar of his bite, under Juice's arm. He rose to his hands, deepening his thrusts and hitting a different spot. Juice gasped and cried out, his legs wrapping around Tig's thin hips. "Yes..." He breathed, reaching under Tig's arms to grip his back. "Let go baby..." Tig whispered against his ear, pressing a kiss behind the sensitive lobe.

Juice gave a sobbing moan, his hips rising to meet the thrusts. He cried Tig's name repeatedly, his eyes half shut with pleasure. Tig panted against his shoulder, breathing his name over and over. He could feel Juice's fingers biting into his back, his thighs tensing around his hips. He snaked his hand under Juice's shoulders, pulling him closer as he picked up his pace, his other hand gripping the ample hip of his lover. Juice cried out, arching his back and screwing his eyes shut as his orgasm ripped through him. He screamed Tig's name, attempting to bite it back with his fist, but Tig pushed his hand away and pressed a kiss to his mouth instead. He rode Juice through the orgasm, holding the deep kiss until Juice relaxed under him. It was only then he sped up, grunting softly. He pressed his mouth to Juice's ear as he came, breathing words he never spoke during sex, "I love you..." Juice gave a sobbing moan as he was filled, holding Tig tight to his quivering body. Tig pressed another kiss to his mouth as he took himself down, only pulling away when their orgasms had both faded completely.

He held Juice's gaze for what felt like eternity to the young submissive. Finally, he pressed another kiss to his mouth and withdrew his softening shaft with a groan of protest from underneath him. He leaned over and grabbed a cloth, cleaning their bodies. "Juicy..." He whispered, turning on the lamp next to the bed. He stretched out next to him, his hand under his pillow. "Hm?" Juice grunted tiredly. Tig smiled. "Look at me, baby." Juice looked over at him, his afterglow making him look fifty times more beautiful. "You mean the world to me, Juice."  
"Thank you..."  
"Shut the fuck up... I mean it. You... Are the first person I've wanted to spend my fucking life with. I wanna have kids with you for fuck's sake..." Juice furrowed his brow, confused. "I just... I need you to know I'm here to stay. Forever. I want you. Forever.. This is fucking hard." He chewed his lip and pulled his hand out from under his pillow. "This isn't easy... I'm not that type of guy, normally... But... Fuck... I want you to marry me, Juice... Will you?" He opened a small box in his hand and held it out to Juice. Inside was a thick band, deep blue in color, but in certain light it was nearly rainbow in areas. It was split down the middle, held together with a pale, ocean blue stone.

Juice's face paled as his jaw dropped open. He looked from the ring to Tig and back. "Are you serious?" Tig smiled softly and nodded. "I know the collar means unity in the submissive's eyes... But I want something formal. Legally binding." Juice covered his mouth, his eyes glazing over. "Damnit, will you?" Tig repeated. Juice began to nod rapidly, reaching out and pulling Tig into a tight hug. "Of course! Of course!" He cried out. Tig smiled, pulling away enough to catch his mouth in a kiss as he hugged back. He slipped the ring on Juice's finger, relieved that it fit perfectly. "I love you..." He whispered again. Juice looked at it for a long moment before looking up at Tig. "I love you." They shared another kiss, deep and meaningful.


End file.
